Story Of A Lonely Guy
by Sky-Oblivion
Summary: Loki is looked down upon by his father, Odin and his brother, Thor. The only person who cares about him is his mother, Frigga. He is extremely depressed and cannot see why he should carry on living if all he is going to do is dissapoint. That is, until a certain bearded, genius enters his life. Warnings: *May get extremely depressing. LokiXTony/FrostIron. Highschool!Avengers. Teen
1. Introductions

**Hello, readers! (If there is any at all, haha.) **  
**Not much to say, apart from a few warnings. **  
**This fanfiction may contain some extremely depressing scenarios/situations within it, as well as depressing feelings and emotional situations. I have not written it all yet, only the first chapter. I want to see if people like it so far. (Though I am not forcing any of you to review, so you don't have to review if you don't want to.) So I apologise in advance for any lack of updates. I do have school-work to do as well as writing fanfiction, although writing fanfiction is something I tend to do late at night. **  
**Anyway, the rating is currently 'T', although later on it may change to 'M' due to violence, language and suicidal tendancies. **  
**This fanfiction was inspired by the song "Adam's song" by Blink182. :) **  
**That's all I have to say, I think... -skims over what has been written- Yup. **  
**I hope you enjoy this chapter? I have tried to make it better than the origional draft, listening to AC/DC for motivation haha. **  
**~Sky**

* * *

A woman once told me that your family is full of people who love, care and adore you; and that because of these emotions they feel toward you, they would do anything in their power to protect you. I do not remember who the woman was, only that she was kind and that I believed her. It could well of been my mother, Frigga, but as I stated before - I do not remember so it could of easily been someone else. A stranger, maybe, or one of my old school teachers. All that I know is that I have lost hope in what this woman had told me, because now I know that the woman was completely wrong. Not every family is happy. Not every family gets along. Not every family respects and cares for you the way that she mentioned. Sometimes these sayings do not apply to everyone and it just so happens that this saying does not apply to me nor my family.

My brother, Thor, is dissapointed in me for choosing mischief and knowledge over playing sport and being a manwhore. He dissaproves of me because of the fact that I am physically unable to build up the muscle that he is capable of having. He is tall, very muscular, very strong and very handsome. I am tall like he is, only about an inch shorter. However, I do not have the muscle that he does. I am extremely thin and am not capable of putting on weight, let alone muscle. Thor, being the idiot he is, cannot see this; instead, he chooses to see that I do not put in the effort to stay healthy and that because of this extremely incorrect reason, I am not building up any muscle or body fat. This is not the only reason he is dissapointed in me, however, he is ashamed that I am bi-sexual and that I play pranks upon people. (Mainly his friends, because they are extremely annoying.) As well as many other reasons.

I collected myself up from my bedroom floor, stumbling over to my door and shutting it, making sure it was locked before collapsing on to the floor in front of it.

My father, Odin, is the most dissapointed of me out of all of my family. He constantly compares me to Thor, pointing out where I am supposedly wrong - where I am not 'Thor' enough for him. He is always, ALWAYS telling me how much of a failure I am, how much he loves Thor better than me, how much he loathes for me to be like Thor. In fact, he had just beaten me for back-chatting him; for stating that I am not, in fact, Thor and that I should not BE Thor just because he is proud of him and not me. He had hit me several times across the face and when I fell on to the floor he continued on to kicking my abdomen. I am more than positive that these areas will bruise, which means extreme pain, (which is why I collapsed on to the floor, as well as the fact that I am extremely exhausted) but also extreme embarrassment, harrassment and interrogation at school.

The people at school do not care for my well-being, they merely care for the fact that there may be some drama involved. Oh yes, the pathetic students CRAVE drama, they virtually _live off of it_. As well as gossip, bullying and getting completely drunk out of their minds.

As I was lying on the floor, shutting my eyes and wincing, trying to block out the pain; I am sure I heard my mother arguing downstairs with my father. It would not be suprising - mother and father have been arguing every day without fail for the past four years. Whenever father hits me and my mother is there, she ensures that he does not do it again. She is the only person in the past four years who has continued to show her love and care toward me. She has not gave up on me, she never fails to be proud of me. Of course, whenever I am bad, she is dissapointed - but that is to be expected. I do love and care for my mother, too. If Odin, my 'father' EVER lays a finger on her and I am there to whitness it or know of it happening, I shall kill him. She honestly deserves better than this man. He may hit me as much as he likes, but if he so much as thinks about hitting her; he shall pay.

I breathed in slowly, curling up in to a defensive ball on the floor. Today has been too much for me, my eyes stung from exhaustion and lack of sleep. I honestly did not have the energy to crawl across the room in to my bed. My nice, warm, comfy, bed. Instead, I chose to sleeping on the floor. I could not care less, not right now. Not after I got hit by my own father, several times, of which is going to bruise. I could not care when I am going to have to lie to everyone I come in contact with who asks me of the bruises tomorrow.

As the darkness took over, putting me in to a hazy sleep, I vaguely dreamed of how it used to be. Before all of the violence; before all of the arguments, disagreements and hatred. Back to when my father treated me as his son, back when Thor still treated me as his brother. Back when I was happy and had an excuse to live.


	2. Prophecy

**I nearly died when I saw how many reviews, favourites and followers I got for the introduction chapter! I can't thank you guys enough. I shall make a list of thank-you's to the people who have reviewed, favourited and followed this story or myself at the end of this chapter. (And I shall for my other chapters, too. :D) **

**I hope this chapters up to your expectations, I'm trying to set the scene without making the chapter too long. The first few chapters shall be edging in to the main story, so please be patient. :) **  
**I just hope you all enjoy it, and I apologise for any spelling mistakes as this was written at 2AM. The same applies for the first chapter. **

**~Sky**

* * *

When you are like me; with nothing but your mother's care, you find it hard to wake up in the mornings. You lack the motivation to get through the day and all you want to do is sleep because it is the easiest way to escape from reality. Even just for a little while.

When I woke up, I was in the same place that I fell asleep in - curled up on the floor, directly in front of my door. My whole body ached from sleeping uncomfortably on the floor, but the bruises I recieved the day before hurt more. Opening my eyes, I blinked a couple of times to adjust to the light (or lack of it) in my room. There wasn't very much streaming through the windows, so I assumed it was early morning. I carefully got up off of the floor and stretched, wincing slightly because of my bruises.

Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I stumbled over to my drawers and pulled out fresh pants, socks, underwear and a t-shirt. I unlocked my door and made my way over to the bathroom, grabbing a towel on the way there. The clock at the end of the hallway read that it was quarter past five in the morning, not quite late enough for any other family members to be awake. Taking my chance while I still had it, I went into the bathroom locking the door behind me. I put my towel and clothes on the floor and walked over to the full-sized body mirror.

Taking off my t-shirt, I saw that yes, the bruising had appeared on my body. The right side of my face was different shades of purple and my abdomen had shades of purple, green and yellow on it. My father did this to me. _My own father_; my own flesh and blood. _He did this to me_. I ran my fingers over the bruise, my heart feeling like it had been ripped in two. How did it get to this?

As tears welled up in my eyes, I decided that I should stop staring at myself in the mirror. It wasn't doing me any good; I was wasting time. Time that I could be using to plan out my day and avoid my family. I wasn't in the mood for talking to anyone; I just wanted to be locked up in my room, not speaking, not moving and not interacting with anyone. But that wasn't going to happen, so I took off the rest of my clothes and stepped into the shower, allowing the hot water to soothe and wake me up.

Since Thor had decided he is not driving me to school anymore (because it would hurt his already-too-big-ego) I have had to either go by the school bus, or walk. Seeing as I live four miles away from school, I thought it wise to go by the school bus. (If I walked, it would take over an hour to get there and to be quite frank, I do not have the energy, stamina or motivation to walk that far to get to school.)

Successfully managing to avoid every one of my family members, I would be lying if I said that I wasn't comfortable stepping on to the bus. Most people halted their conversations to look over at my face. The mixture of shock and silence was un-nerving and the tension in the air was unbelievable. Honestly, if I wasn't noticed before for my pranks, mischief and arrogance, I was now noticed for being a punch-bag. I quickly glanced over at the people on the bus, deciding it best to ignore them all. Keeping my head down and my gaze at the floor, I walked over to the closest available seat. (Which was close to the front. _Thank-you_, Jenova. Yes, I play Final Fantasy. Or did. Thor. That is all.) Sitting next to the window, I decided to fish my iPod out of my pocket, pop my headphones in my ears and listen to my music full volume and use that as an excuse to ignore everyone and everything that tries to talk to me.

Averting my gaze out of the window, watching the buildings and scenery go past, listening to The Clash, Sex Pistols, Black Sabbath and AC/DC, it is safe to say I managed to ignore most people who tried to talk to me. Most of the people I was not aware of, but some of them I caught their reflection in the window. I was and still am very good at not interacting with people when I don't want to.

* * *

Heading straight to class once the bus arrived at school, I kept my head down to try and avoid un-wanted attention. My first class was art, which was thankfully on the ground floor but unfortunately on the other side of the school to the side I am currently on. Heading toward the art and technology corridor, head down and deep in thought I did not notice when Fandral decided to walk along side me.

"Hey Lok-"

"_Go away_, Fandral." I stated, not bothering to attempt to put any emotion, apart from venom, in the statement whatsoever. If there was one other person apart from my father and Thor that I did not want to speak to - it was Fandral.

"What's wron-"

I scowled. "At the moment, you are." I carried on walking, nearly at the art/technology corridor.

I can tell that he paused and was debating whether or not to carry on speaking.

Fandral is one of Thor's friends; he is annoying, arrogant and flirts with just about anything that is alive. Yes, that includes myself. Unfortunately. But unfortunately for him, I was in a very bad mood and he was making it worse the longer he stayed in my presence. I was not, dare I say it again, in the mood for speaking to Fandral; especially if all he has in mind is trying to get in to my pants.

I slipped in to my class room and sat down, effectively(?) escaping Fandral. (A.K.A- Oaf number three. Oaf number one being Thor, oaf number two being Volstagg and oaf number three being Fandral. Hogun and Sif weren't much of the oaf type, although Sif is manly enough to be classed as one.)

Getting a piece of paper and a pencil, I started drawing, keeping my head down. I didn't want to attract attention to myself.

Art was something that I enjoyed. Much like sleeping, it lets me zone out from reality and escape from it every once in a while. It allows me to express my feelings and vent when I cannot do that anywhere else. Sleep does not come easy for me seeing as I have insomnia, so art is a very good way for me to escape reality.

As I zoned out, I carried on drawing, not actually seeing what I was drawing. My thoughts went back to my father. No, not my father... Odin. I am not classing a man who _hits_ me, who _shouts_ at my mother every day for no reason at all, _who doesn't even class me as his son anymore_, my "father". He hardly ever appreciates the fact that I actually exist, unless he is in need of anything. Acting like this, he expects me not to back-chat him and be sarcastic, arrogant and rude to him? He does not have the right to shout at my mother, to hit me because I have not done what he has asked, to not acknowledge me, to make me depressed... to upset me, my mother and favour Thor. Because Thor is the **perfect child** that **everybody** loves. Thor is **kind-hearted**, Thor is **handsome**, Thor is **tall**, Thor is **muscular** and **strong**, he plays sports and he has had a **girlfriend**-

"Loki."

Scratch that, _several_ girlfriends. And he has been with his current girlfriend, Jane, for over half a year. _Congradu-fucking-lations_, Thor, you have managed to stay with one girl for over a month. Me, on the other hand, have not even had one. _Not even a boyfriend_. Relationships are not very important to me; to be honest, not many things are important to me-

"Loki!"

-The only things that matter to me are my mother and the need to get good grades to escape the hell that I am currently living in. Sometimes I do not even see the point in studying, because the things that my school teaches us - we are never going to use in life. Most of the mathematics we learn; we will NEVER need. I do not see myself ever using half of the things we learn in science, mathematics, english... religious education is just a subject that should be killed, anyway. It is pointless and un-necessary-

"**LOKI ODINSON!**"

My pencil snapped and I looked up as my piece of paper was picked up off of the table. Mrs Hill stood there, studying the piece of paper before frowning and looking back at me. Her frown deepened as, I guess, she saw my bruise for the first time.

"Mr Odinson, I suggest that you listen to what is being said during lessons rather than drawing very," she paused, placing the paper back on my desk, causing people to look over and try and see what I had drawn "Disturbing pictures. Now, if you wouldn't mind place that drawing in the bin and take yourself to 's office. He wants to see you."

Apparently during the time that I had zoned out, as well as drawing a picture - the class had begun.

I stared at the piece of paper on my desk in disbelief, my mind unable to produce any line of thought. Why... did I draw this? This of ALL things? I could tell that I was shaking in fear, and I had to try my best not to whimper and to hold back the tears threatening to leave my eyes.

I had drawn myself, in a similar position that I slept in last night. I was lying in the dark and appeared to be unconcious with an empty bottle of sleeping pills lying in front of me, the lid beside it. I was pale; more pale than I currently was.

Finally looking up from the paper, I quickly scanned the classroom. Everyone was seated and Mrs Hill was still in front of me, arms folded, waiting for me to do something with a worried look on her face. The other students in the room were looking at me with a mixture of curiosity, confusion and slight shock. I recognised two of them as Thor's friends - Tony Stark and Clint Barton, but ignored them. They will most likely tell Thor about this. And then Thor will most likely tell Odin about it, and then-

I quickly got up, screwing the piece of paper up in my hands and made a bee-line to the door of the classroom. Throwing the piece of paper in the bin by the door, I walked out, slamming it behind me. I walked aimlessly down the corridor, purposely avoiding Fury's office. Legs still shaking, heart racing and slightly, _just slightly_ traumatised by the picture that I myself had drawn, I do not think I am prepared to handle right now. Not at the moment. He will probably interrogate me, shout and tell me bad news. He always did, I don't think it's going to change anytime soon. I didn't even know why he wanted me to go to his office - I hadn't pranked anyone for a while now, not since I put fireworks in the football teams changing rooms and set them off as they were all changing. It would be an understatement if I said it was entertaining seeing more than ten massive, muscular, supposedly strong 'men', run out of the changing room doors screaming, ducking and running for their lives, half naked and toward the other side of the school. Thor was amongst them, which made me laugh even more.

Going in to the disabled bathrooms, locking the door behind me, I washed my face and leant over the sink, trying to get myself together. Something like that can never happen again; I don't want the school to interfere with my "private life" - even if my "private life" was disasterous. It would just make things worse. Much, much worse.

I went to get my cell-phone out of my bag as a source of entertainment but stopped. I didn't have my bag. I left it in the art classroom. **I left it in the classroom. **I sighed and sat down on the toilet seat, putting my head in my hands. Why can't I do anything right? Atleast ONE thing? I'm not going back to that classroom. Not yet. I just hope my bag will still be there at break-time, because I'm staying in these toilets until then.

* * *

**Thankyou's to; **

**cara-tanaka  
muSiC xx AdiCt  
booklover613  
aleandra  
Trickster's Accomplice  
The Truly Awesome One  
msgone  
Quraina  
Paradox-Imagination  
LadyoftheWeirwood  
Kenizz  
fan girl 666  
yaoifanfake**

And of course, to my wonderful friends Jun and Hollie.

~Sky


	3. Thief

**"This fanfiction! I like it! Another!" -smashes laptop in to the ground-**

**No, seriously, guys. I'm so happy all of you seem to like it so far. :'D**

**Also, I think a couple of words from the last chapter were missing. If they are, it's because my laptop was being a retarded fudge-muffin. Many apologies. t~t**

**Review thank-you's will be at the end of this chapter. 3**

**~Sky**

* * *

To say that I was furious was an understatement. I felt like grabbing the nearest objects to me and throwing them as hard as I could; I felt like destroying things, like smashing something up to let out my anger and frustration. I have lost it. I have lost my bag! My bag, which held all of my posessions in it - my phone, my books, my pen, my iPod. My source of music. Which allowed me to ignore people. Which I cannot do now because I have lost it! Now, instead of listening to music, I have to dwell in the thoughts that my brain processes. Which, I assure you, are not very pleasant. Most of my thoughts are depressing, upsetting and nostalgic. I tend to think too much, which also puts me in a bad mood. Or a worse mood than I am already in. Stolen would be the more appropriate word for my bag, but I do not know of it's location so in a way it is still lost.

When I went back to the art classroom at break-time, like I said I would, my bag was not under the desk I sat at earlier that day. There was no-one in the classroom, not even Mrs Hill, so I could not ask if anyone if they had seen someone take it. Oh God, **ANYONE** could of taken it! Anyone! Someone older than me, the same age, or someone younger. And now they have in their posession all of MY posessions, of which they can do anything they want with!

I felt like repetitively bashing my head against a wall. Much like I did every time I had a five second conversation with Thor. Yes, five seconds is all it takes, any longer and I'd repetitively want to stab something. Just about every single time we spoke to each other, we fought and argued, so I usually avoid speaking or interacting with him in every way possible. It is the best for both of us.

By the end of the school day, I was in a very bad mood. Despite having people question the massive purple, ugly, very distracting bruise on my face; the fact that I had lost my bag seemed to upset most teachers and cause them to moan/shout at me because I did not have 'the correct equipment'. (Books, pens, etc.) Which only put me in a _worse_ mood because I get shouted/moaned at enough at 'home' without having to deal with it at school.

When it actually got to me leaving school, I realised that I would not be able to take the bus home. My bus-pass, which showed the driver that I was, in fact, a student at the school I attended, was in my bag. And where was my bag? Lost! Stolen! Not in my hands! Because I do not have my bus-pass, can you guess how I have to get home? I have to walk four miles home. Four miles. Over an hour's walk. No music, no distractions, no entertainment. Only my thoughts. My memories, flash-backs, wishes, questions and depressing thoughts to dwell in.

* * *

I walked up the stairs to my front door, head down, soaking wet. Half-way home the weather decided to turn on me and pour it down with rain, drenching me and my clothing, soaking me to the skin and freezing me to the point that I was now shivering. This was just _typical_ - just my luck! I had _no_ jacket, _no_ hoodie, _no_ coat to protect myself even slightly from the rain. I was just in a plain t-shirt and trousers. I was freezing, soaking wet and very, **very** un-happy. Today had been a disaster.

I knocked on my front door because I did not have my key and waited for someone to answer. My hands were trembling, my legs were shaking and my breath exhaled jaggedly(?). I rubbed at my arms, trying to regain the heat that my body needed and looked up when the door opened, eyes widening in shock as I saw Tony Stark standing there. In my doorway. My front door way. Tony Stark, one of the students that had whitnessed what had occured in Art earlier. If he is here, he is no doubt here because Thor had invited him. Which meant that he could tell Thor of what happened earlier. He gave me a once over, obviously equally as shocked as I were, before I pushed past him, glancing around the living room finding that Thor had a group of his friends around.

I made my way to the stairs, managing to get up half of them, leaving a water trail behind me from how soaking wet I were, before I heard Thor's voice.

"Loki, are you okay?" I turned to look at him, and he looked back at me. "What happened to your face? Why are you soaking we-"

"Do not try and act as if you care, Thor. You do not have to put an act on for these friends of yours." Scowling as he made his way over to me, I quickly escaped upstairs, grabbing a towel from the airing cupboard before I went to my room, shutting the door and locking it behind me.

Why would Thor act as if he cared for me? Did he know what happened earlier? No... he would not act like that because I happened to of had a _slightly _insane moment. I knew he was acting in front of his friends, but he has never cared before, _never_! Not since we were younger - when we were bestfriends. But even then I lived in the shadow, whilst he were the light. He hasn't cared for me since I were twelve and he was thirteen years old. That's when things started going downhill - that's when he started to argue with me, started ignoring me and started to fight with me. That's when father-... **Odin** started to drink and blame all of his problems on me and mother. Thor was always the favourite in Odin's eyes; my mother always treated us equally.

I got the towel I collected on the way to my room and started drying my hair. Thor was just acting. He didn't actually care. As much as I want him to care - he doesn't. He hasn't since back then. **He said himself that he didn't care.**

Taking off my t-shirt, shoes, socks and trousers, I dumped them in the corner and began drying my arms, torso and legs.

"_I hate you, Loki! All you ever do is hide! You hide like a coward_-!"

I took off the rest of my clothing, drying the rest of my body before putting on a new t-shirt, boxers, socks and trousers, as well as a long-sleeved green jumper in order to regain my normal body temperature.

"_You are weak! Puny! I will always be stronger and better than you_-!"

Picking up the towel and my wet clothes, I dumped them in the "dirty washing" basket.

"_You are not my brother, Loki! How could you be? Look at yourself_!"

I picked up my hairbrush with trembling hands, my breathing now faster, and I combed my hair back, trying to remain calm.

"_You look nothing like me! Look in the mirror, Loki! Look at yourself_!"

I looked in the mirror. Green eyes, glazed with tears. Raven black, long hair, sharp cheekbones, deathly pale.

"_Look at your reflection_!"

Extremely thin, not muscular, tall and weak.

"_Look, Loki! Can you not see the difference between us_?"

"**LEAVE ME ALONE!"**

I threw my hairbrush across the room, yelling and using as much force as I could. Sitting on the floor, head in hands, hands raking through my damp hair, I heard a crash from where the hairbrush landed but I couldn't care less. I gripped at my hair, trying to make the memories go away, trying to forget, trying to think of anything. _Anything_ but this. Taking deep, shakey(?) breathes, I tried to calm myself down. I can't deal with this. Not today, not right now. Not after everything that has happened. Not with the knowledge of knowing my father is going to return home tonight, most likely in a foul mood and that he is going to take it out on myself and my mother. Not with the knowledge that he is going to be drunk out of his mind, adrenaline burning through his veins, ready to take his anger out by-

My attention snapped to the door as I heard a knock. Was it one of Thor's friends? I'm certain I haven't heard mother or father return. It would not be Thor himself. But why would one of Thor's friends want to speak with me? I heard shuffling on the other side of the door and then a couple of knocks again. Managing to get to my feet, I went over to the door, unlocked it and opened it.

Tony Stark stood, grinning at me. "Hey, cheerful, I thought you might want this." I looked at what he held up. My bag. The bag that I had lost earlier that day; my bag that had been stolen.

I looked in to his eyes, glaring, before spitting out "How did you get this?" and snatching the bag out of his hands, waiting for an answer.

* * *

**I apologise if this chapter isn't up to par, I promise the next chapter shall be better. I had a little bit of writers block, but as soon as I started typing it up the chapter just came out of my finger tips.  
Ah, cliffy's, don't you just love 'em? XD**

**Thankyou's to my lovely reviewer's/follower's/favouriters (I know that probably isn't even a word, but oh well. 8D ) of the last chapter-**

**booklover613**  
**cara-tanaka**  
**Quraina**  
**The Truly Awesome One**  
**Moomehtrednu**  
**msgone**  
**yaoifanfake**  
**midnight6277**  
**All Apologies**  
**FireSenshi2**  
**Dark Devotions**  
**TheCapitolRose**  
**Amberleaf le Haunt**  
**turnoffthedarkandshine**  
**AlwaysElements**  
**Fearoh**  
**fan girl 666**  
**And "guest"**

**I apologise if I have missed anyone, but I am quite sure I haven't. :3**

**If you have any questions, feel free to ask them and I shall try and answer them the best I can in the author's note at the beginning of chapter 4. I shall not be giving any of the future story away, however. No spoilers! ;)**

**By the way, the pairing Loki x Natasha Romanoff shall forever be known as "Blowki" for me. I made it up on the spot, but it amuses me to no end. "Bl" - Black Widow - "owkey" - Loki. Blow-key. Blowki. Hahahahaha- I'll shut up now. 3**

**~Sky**


	4. Stuck Like Glue

**If I said that I've been making Loki's sceptre, will you all forgive me for the lack of updates? **

**I shall try and update more, I promise! I haven't gave up on this story!**

**~Sky**

* * *

He looked behind me, into my room and then back up at me, appearing nervous.

"You like AC/DC too, huh?" He asked, gesturing behind me, into my room, at the collection of band posters stuck on my wall. One of them being AC/DC, of course. He was obviously avoiding the question I had just asked him, so I narrowed my eyes, glaring daggers at him.

"Answer the question, Stark," I stated, voice dripping with venom. "You do not know how much I have went through today because of the loss of this!" I held up my bag, indicating that it was the 'loss'.

I saw him swallow before scratching nervously at the facial hair on his chin whilst shuffling from one foot to the other. I wasn't sure what I'd do if he had stole my bag; I'm not one for beating people up, or violence alltogether. I prefer to play mind-games with people and bring mischief upon them. Such as pranks.

"And The Clash..."

"Stark," I warned when he didn't respond to the question.

"Well you see, these two raccoons came in through the window and took your bag! So I chased after them and had to fight them and-"

He made a choked sound which cut off the rest of his sentance as I slammed him into the wall opposite my door, holding him by the throat.

Leaning in so I was saying quietly, dangerously, voice full of venom - "Stark, you do not know the hell that I have been through today because of you stealing my bag. Not only did you make every single teacher I had shout at me; putting me in a worse mood than I was already in, you caused me to walk four miles home in the pouring rain wearing just a t-shirt and trousers, nearly freezing to death! So if you do not tell me now, I swear... I swear-!"

"Okay, okay!" He said, coughing slightly, holding up his hands in defeat. If I weren't in such a bad mood I would of chuckled at how rediculous he was being. "I've heard what you can do to people, no need to threat." I raised an eyebrow, crossing my arms over my chest, releasing the grip on his neck. What I can do to people? What exactly has he heard?

He took a breath, clearing his throat, before looking down at the floor. "I took your bag because I noticed you'd left it behind when you left and I didn't want anyone else to take it." I blinked a couple of times, trying to process what he had said. Mainly because he spoke too quickly, presumably whilst nervous (like now), but also because of the fact that he didn't want someone else to take my bag.

As he looked back up at me, probably because I hadn't answered; I frowned, trying to figure out why he was doing this. We don't even know each other properly! To him, I was just his friends brother. Right? And to me, he was just my brothers friend. Correct?

"Why would you-" I started, but got cut off by someone, it sounded a lot like Clint Barton shouting up to Tony from downstairs.

"Tony! Get your ass back down here! What're you doing in that bathroom? Cleaning it?! You're taking ages!" I saw Tony jump and then looked panicked, probably rapidly thinking of a response. I raised an eyebrow, leaning on the doorframe, watching in amusement.

"I- Uh- Coming! I just- um... got... stuck on the toilet!" I frowned and I saw him think about what he just said. I could tell he mentally slapped himself.

"You should recieve a gold medal for your lying skills..." I murmured before closing the door in his face, locking it and then making my way back over to my bed, lying on my back and staring at the ceiling. I put my hands on my stomach and thought. I thought about Tony Stark. I thought about Thor and I thought about everything that had happened last night, as well as today.

Did Tony Stark, the school's 'genius', 'playboy', 'billionaire'... lie for me? He was a terrible liar and I am sure they are all making fun of him for his terrible lie, but he lied none the less. When was the last time someone had lied for me? Probably when Thor and I were still bestfriends when we were younger... I closed my eyes, forcing myself to think of something else. I am not trailing my thoughts that way, not now.

Did no-one else know that Tony Stark had my bag? Did he secretly get my bag for me and give it back to me? If so, why would he do that? Why would he bother for someone like me? I should mean nothing to him. I am one of the least popular students in the whole school, whereas he is one of the most popular ones. Why would he bother? I groaned, turning on my side, trying to forget about it all. I was thinking far too much lately, and it was starting to get on my nerves.

* * *

Thankfully that night, although I heard him return, Odin did not bother me. Yes. Odin. I refuse completely to call that poor excuse of a man my 'father'. Although he left me alone, it did not stop me from hearing the arguing that went on between him and my mother. Nowadays, I was so used to them arguing everyday that I had learnt to block out the sound, pushing it to the back of my mind. That did not stop me from feeling torn up inside by the sound of it, however.

I do not like it when they argue, but there is not much I can do about it. It upsets me - it breaks my heart when they argue... knowing that my mother is upset, trying her best not to aggrivate Odin even more, trying her best to fend for herself without him lashing out on her.

I am too weak to stand up against him. Physically and mentally, mainly because I am scared of what the outcome may be. Scared of what he can do and what he would do to us. I'm scared of making matters worse if I intervene. That's one of the reasons why I put up a barrier, a wall. To try and prove that I'm not scared; that I'm okay. That everything is fine, when in reality... it isn't.

My mother is the only person that I care about, yet I cannot even protect her. I am a pathetic wimp - nothing more, but something far less. If I couldn't protect my mother, the only person I care about, then why was I still here? Why did I carry on day by day, existing and living a pointless life?

* * *

"I- Uh- Coming! I just- um... got... stuck on the toilet!" I shouted back to Clint. Wait... did I just say I got stuck on the toilet seat? Is that even possible?! What the-?! Why did I say that?! Stupid, Tony! Not smart!

Looking at Loki, I could tell he was finding this amusing, despite his little... anger episode earlier. I could tell he was enjoying my discomfort and embarrassment despite being pissed off at me for taking his bag, even though I just wanted to help him out. Honestly? After what happened in Art class and the bruise on his face, which I SHALL find out about, wouldn't you feel sorry for him? Exactly. I done it because I felt sorry for him. And I want to find out how he got the bruise instead of listening to stupid rumours. Not doing it because I may or may not find the guy interesting... nope, not at all.

The guy has played pranks on our group (Me, Thor, Clint, Natasha, Bruce and Steve) since the very first day at high-school. Me, finding him interesting? Hell no. No chance. I'm Tony Stark, the school's genius, playboy and billionaire. Well, my family is rich. Specifically my father, because I don't know who the hell my mother is. But me, Tony Stark, finding the school's prankster Loki, interesting? Nope! Not me-

"You should recieve a gold medal for your lying skills." Loki snarled, before slamming his bedroom door in my face. I frowned in confusion. Sure, he's had a bad day. But to be in such a bad mood because of that? I shook my head. He seems to have built up protective walls around him to try and... block people out? I don't know. Maybe if someone got to know him a bit better...

I headed toward the stairs and walked down them, being greeted by confused, amused faces.

"Dude, did you say you got stuck on the toilet seat?" Clint asked, clearly finding this hilarious as he held a hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh as best as he could.

Deciding confidence was the best way around this one, I stated "Yup!" and sat down on the couch next to Steve, taking my phone out of my pocket and playing Robot Unicorn Attack, earning Clint to burst out laughing. Apparently the guy couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I'm not even going to ask how you managed that one." Steve shook his head and looked at Robot Unicorn Attack in interest, as I jumped over the gaps and charged through the stars. (Yes, the extremely manly music was blasting out, too.)

"Yes," I heard Natasha say from on the couch opposite me, "How DID you get stuck on the toilet?" In the corner of my eye, I saw Clint sit down next to her, having calmed down from laughing. I closed the game and put my phone away, looking up at them, seeing Clint sitting there with his chin propped up in his hands; batting his eyelashes at me, mocking a seven-year-old kid trying to behave in class.

"It was not my brother playing pranks on you, was it?" Thor interrupted what I was going to say to Clint's retarded-ness. I looked at Thor. He was looking at me completely serious, apparently not seeing the humour in this situation.

"Does he usually stick people to toilet seats?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, he does not-"

"Hey Tony, does this mean you were having a dum-" Natasha elbowed Clint in the ribs, smirking.

Thor carried on what he was saying. "No, he does not. But we all know that he enjoys his pranks and causing mischief."

"Hey Thor, what kind of stuff has he done to you out of school? We've all seen what he can do in school." Steve asked, always the one to be sensible. At this moment in time, I was thanking him. A lot. Mentally, of course.

Thor frowned. "I cannot say. For as long as I can remember, as soon as he has got home from school he locks himself in his room. Although before this he did used to prank us all like he does at school."

"He doesn't come out at all?" Natasha asked, raising an eyebrow. I looked at Thor, paying attention. He just locks himself in his room? What does he even do in there? I didn't see many forms of entertainment in there when I had that quick glance...

"Apart from dinner, to shower and to go to the bathroom, no. He does not." Thor looked down at his hands, like he does when he is not telling us something. None of the others seemed to notice, but I did. Was there something Thor wasn't telling us? He didn't usually do that. Usually he told us anything and everything because he can't keep a secret to save his life.

"Geez, the guy needs to get out. No wonder he's so pale!" Clint let out a big breath and sat back on the sofa, putting an arm around Natasha.

"Coming to think of it," Steve said, clearly in thought, "He hasn't played a prank on us since the fireworks in the changing rooms."

"That was over half a year ago!" I shouted in sudden realisation. Steve was right! Half a year. He's been pranking us since the beginning of high-school and he hasn't pranked us for half a year!

We all heard the doorbell rang and Thor got up to answer it. We looked over to the door as Thor opened it and saw Bruce standing there, with four pizza boxes in his hands.

"Science bro!" I yelled, running over to him and taking the top box. "You brought me food-!"

"-I brought US food, not just you, Tony." He put the pizza box on the coffee table and I sat down with my box in my lap, eating a slice.

The conversations died down as we all ate, concentrating on stuffing our faces.

It was an hour and a half later when we'd all finished our pizza and were talking, that Mrs Odinson came home and asked us all kindly to leave. Mrs Odinson was nice and caring. Something I've never had. Sometimes I wonder if my mother was like that, but to be honest I don't like dwelling on things like that. Not when I can be using my brain for better stuff like technology and figuring out how to break down the walls and barriers surrounding a certain raven-haired prankster.

There were still many un-answered questions related to him and I haven't even asked him directly about any of them, let alone tried to talk to him about stuff. Whenever I ask a question about him, I always end up with more questions. I always end up wanting to know more. Why was this guy so interesting?

* * *

**Thankyou's to the people who have followed/reviewed/favourited/whatever'd the story! Sorry, I am tired. Got back from an anime convention yesterday and got woke up by my brother this morning when I could of had a lie-in. -dies- **

**Anyway, thankyou's to; **

**BeautifulDeathRays  
.Picaxx  
JessietheCuteus  
LicaGD  
OnlyConsultingWriter  
kaya sawada  
HarleyJaneJacksonWinchester ( I'm so sorry if you're life is like this! ALL THE HUGS! -hugs- I LOVE YOU. )  
fan girl 666  
John-cas-has-the-tardis  
KrazyCookieRaider  
'Guest'  
xXshizayaXx  
Dastiel  
Yumi No Pisces  
Saiai Angel Alchemist  
Neko Konojo  
Amberleaf le Haunt  
cara-tanaka  
booklover613 (I'm glad you like 'Blowki' hahaha!)**

Seriously guys, I can't thank you enough for reviewing and following and stuff. I'm glad you all like it so far and I hope you don't mind me adding Tony's perspective to things. I thought it might make it a bit more interesting to see what Tony thinks of it all. ;D 

**Until next time, my lovelies.  
~Sky**


	5. A Tiny Bit Of Progress

**Ahaha! Another update! This chapter may seem like a filler, but I assure you it isn't. ;D **

**A hint is in the title of the chapter. Bwuaha. **

**~Sky**

* * *

The next couple of days at school were hell. Absolute hell! Why? Because Anthony Stark, the school's "billionaire", "genius", "playboy" (also one of the many aggrivating friends of my brother) had started to try and speak to me, causing heads to turn and rumours to spread like fire on oil. Honestly? I was not used to this much attention (in this way, anyway.) and it was annoying me. A lot. The way that people stared at me, the way that people kept approaching me and trying to speak to me - it was all making me feel extremely uncomfortable and irritable.

After the first day of Tony trailing after me whenever he could, people started to confront me and ask me questions such as "Is Tony your body guard or something?" because of the bruise on my face; which was healing nicely now, thankfully. Tony Stark, my body guard? Seriously? How stupid can these people get? Apparently more stupid as people asked if me and Tony were dating. Me and Tony. Partners. The first time it was asked, I laughed. After the first time, however, it started to get annoying; so whoever asked it after that recieved one of my "you-will-die-if-you-do-not-piss-off" looks, which is very effective as they never bothered me again. This 'look' of mine also applied to people asking other questions.

Why are people **so foolish**? Why do they assume things? I have a hard enough time at home without being swarmed with students of which make my slightly positive mood drop to very, very annoyed at school. My mood is only slightly positive because I can finally escape my 'home'. Apparently now I cannot even do that without some peace and quiet. It makes me want to desperately get home and lock myself up in my room, because I would rather have that than to have all of this annoying, un-wanted attention.

Not only has school been horrible, oh no. Home has, too. My 'father' has not returned yet. He has been gone for three days. You would probably think that this is good for me and my mother - No. This is terrible. Absolutely terrible, because when he returns... which he will, he always does, it will be one hundred times worse than he had been previously. It's horrible awaiting his return, knowing that he's going to do something horrendous that he wont even regret.

I do not know what he does on these little 'outings' of his, whether he stocks up on his alcohol or fills himself and his pockets with drugs (I would not be suprised if he did do drugs. It would explain his behaviour.) I do not know. All that I know is that it shall be worse for my mother and myself. Not for Thor, though. We cannot bring harm upon Thor, now, can we? Not at all! Because Thor is the child that everyone wishes to have. Thor is the child to brag about because he is everything that I am not. Thor must remain appearing kind-hearted, friendly and loving. The golden child than everyone loves, that would never be mean to anyone, that would never bring harm upon someone unless they deserved it.

You could not be more wrong.

* * *

"Hey Loki! Gonna tell me how you got that bruise yet?" I scowled at the sound of Tony Stark's voice, knowing that he was gesturing to his own face to try and make me realise he was talking about the bruise that was on my own face. Does he think I am stupid? Why did he even want to know about it? He hasn't stopped asking about it for three days straight. Three long, painful days!

Slamming my locker door shut, I slung my bag over my shoulders and started walking quicker than usual toward the entrance of the school. Not just because I wanted to escape that idiot's presence, but also because I was later getting out of class than usual anyway and I had a bus to catch. Which I absolutely COULD NOT miss.

"I guess that's a no then," A voice piped up from beside me. "Don't worry, though! You can tell me some other time. Whenever you're ready, Loks." Apparently he was tailing me like a lost puppy, again. Stupid, stupid... wait-

"Loks?" I questioned, stopping in realisation.

"Yeah! I decided you needed a nickname. It's either Loks or Lokster. Your choice." He grinned up at me before realising that I was staring at him with a mixture of horror, sadness and disgust on my face. "...Loks?" No-one had called me that since-

Scowling again, I headed up the path toward the school gates. The majority of the school's population had already left, however, the few that remained lingering around the school grounds still stopped to stare at the playboy who was still following me. Still. After one week, he did not get the hint that I did not want to speak to him. Either he was extremely stupid, which I highly doubt seeing as he is labeled a 'genius', or he is an extremely stubborn bitch. I'd go with the latter, although at the moment the first choice is more appealing.

"You gonna talk to me or is this a one-sided conversation? 'Cause I'm very good at them, you know! I can talk all day-"

I got my iPod out and put my earphones in, heading toward the bus stop just outside of the school gates. Pressing the "Now playing" button, 'Siouxsie and The Banshees' started blasting out of my earphones, making it hard to hear what Tony was saying. Just as planned.

"-Hey, are you even listening to me? You could atleast acknowledge my presence!" I heard him shout toward me. Apparently I needed some new headphones that actually did their job.

A movement caught my eye and looking up toward where it was, I noticed that the bus was there. At the bus stop... And I was on the other side of the car-park to the bus stop and the last person in line was about to step on and the bus was about to fucking leave!

Ditching Stark, (not that I wanted to be with him, anyway) I broke out into a sprint toward the bus-stop, not caring what Tony was now shouting at me and not caring that my earphones were ripped out of my ears and that my iPod fell on to the floor behind me.

Fumbling around inside my bag, desperately searching for my bus-pass as I ran as well as dodging on-coming obsticles such as other people and curbs, as well as bushes and these stupid little twig-typed tree's that the school decided to plant for no fucking reason than to delay one as they ran to their bus that they were about to miss, apparently.

I looked at the bus again, desperately hoping the doors would not shut as I was nearly there. I was so close! Please don't shut, not yet... not yet!

The last person got on, showing the bus driver their pass and the doors shut; the bus then driving off down the street just as I reached the gates right beside the bus stop. I gripped the gate with one of my hands, leaning against it and desperately gasping at the air, trying to catch my breath. Apparently this is the consequences for not getting out of the house much for... Gods know how long. I couldn't think correctly. Lack of oxygen to the brain.

All because I was a couple of minutes later than usual out of school. A couple of minutes! That's all it was! Great. This is just brilliant. I closed my eyes, raking a hand through my hair, taking a couple of deep breathes.

"You... okay there, Loks?" I looked over my shoulder and saw Tony Stark holding my iPod and headphones out toward me in his hands. Taking them out of his hand and stuffing them in to my pocket, I adjusted my bag so that it was sitting comfortably over my shoulders.

"_Do not call me that." _I snarled, before replying to his question with a "Besides, when am I ever 'okay', Stark?" Biting my tongue to keep me from saying anything else, I stood up straight, apparently breathing normal now.

"Why don't you want me to call you 'Loks'?"

"For the love God, Stark, just listen to me for once and do not call me that name!" I ran another hand through my hair and let out a shakey(?) breath, keeping my eyes directed at the ground.

"...You miss your ride?" Glancing up at him, he had an eyebrow raised as if to question my previous outburst. I've already said too much, I know that. That's why he's probably thinking of a thousand and one questions in his head right now. That's also why I'm going to escape before I can say anything more that he does not need to know.

"Obviously. Now, if you do not mind, I shall be leaving." I turned to walk away, but was roughly turned back by a hand on my shoulder.

"Do you want a lift?" Tony looked up at me and I glared at him for forcefully stopping me but also for not quite believing what I was hearing.

"Why would **you** want to give **me**, **of all people**, a lift home?"

He shrugged. "Good samaritan? You look kinda tired and I just saw you miss your pimp bus and I can't just stand by and let you walk all the way back to your house because I know it's a damned long way back to yours, so..." He pressed a button on the key he was holding in his hand and started walking toward an expensive-looking, silver, sleak sports car. "Want a lift?" He offered again.

I put a hand over my eyes and rubbed at one of them. Tony Stark. The school's most popular student was offering me - the school's not-so-popular student, a lift home in his shiny, expensive sports car. As much as I'd hate to admit it, I was extremely exhausted and to be honest, who would decline a ride home in a sports car like that?

"I am going to regret this, later..." I muttered to myself, not caring if Tony had heard or not, whilst walking over to the passenger side and climbing in.

Looking over at Tony as I put my seatbelt on, he had a pleased-looking expression on his face as he started the car. Apparently he was happy about something. What, exactly? I do not know. About managing to give me a lift home? I highly doubt that.

"There's a bunch of CD's in the glove department in front of you." He stated as he started to drive out of the school grounds. Opening the glove department, I found a stack of six CD's; mainly old metal or punk music from the 1980's. Deciding on 'The Clash', I took out the current 'Pink Floyd' CD in the CD player and replaced it with 'The Clash', turning the volume down as I did so. Closing the glove department, I leaned back in my seat and rested my head against the window, closing my eyes.

"Good choice." Tony murmured, but I ignored him. I was too tired to reply. The past few days had, indeed, been tiresome and I was fed-up of it. My thoughts had been keeping me awake at night - the insomnia did not help at all. I was waiting for my father to return home and just thinking of what's going to happen when he does has been gnawing it's way through my mind for the past seven days.

"So, sleepy, didn't get much sleep last night, I presume?" Tony's voice brought me out of my half-concious state. Opening my eyes I glanced at him, noticing he was looking at me with... concern? Before glancing around us realising that we were about five minutes away from my house.

"None at all." I replied, seeing no harm in letting him knowing that much.

"None?!" He asked.  
"Are you turning deaf?" I sighed and averted my gaze out of the window at the passing scenery.

"You look exhausted," He paused. "Seriously."

"Three days of no sleep tends to do that to you, Stark." I muttered, honestly not caring if he knew I'd been awake for that long.

"Three DAYS?!" In the corner of my eyes I saw him looking at me, clearly as shocked as he sounded. "Why?" He then continued to ask, more quietly than his previous question/outburst.

"Keep your eyes on the road, Stark." I spat, before closing my eyes and leaning my head against the window again. I didn't mind him knowing that I hadn't slept, but I did NOT want him knowing that I have insomnia. If he knew that I had insomnia, he may try and ask further questions, wanting to know more. I did not want him sticking his nose in to something that is none of his business. Like my life.

A couple of minutes later, I was disturbed my his voice again. "We're here, Loki."

After a deep, relieved sigh that he had not called me 'Loks', I opened my eyes and got out of the car, closing the door behind me and heading toward my house. I stopped and looked over my shoulder half-way there, though, as I'm sure I heard a "See ya, Loki!"

Deciding not to reply if it was just my mind playing tricks on me, I walked in to my house and headed for the stairs and continued on in to my room, locking the door behind me.

* * *

**Thankyou's, lada lada, to my lovelies; **

**cara-tanaka  
Nonormally  
UnifiedNations  
Quraina  
HarleyJaneJacksonWinchester (I'm always here for you if you need to speak. Just PM me or somethin'? Also, you're making Lokster's helmet? That's awesome! I so wanna see it when you've finished it! :D)  
Mizu-Chan-Minamino  
soly  
'Guest' (I do know of the butterfly project, I just don't know that much about it. I'm also sorry that you've felt so bad as to consider suicide, because I know how that feels. It's not pleasant at all. -hug- )  
Sunny Bunny Rose  
Kikyohater220  
'Guest'#2  
hiruma-devil  
msgone (You shall find out, my friend. ;D)  
KingLokiRules (AWESOME NAME OF AWESOMENESS. 8D)**

**Also, if any of you guys are interested, I've started another fanfiction. (Which is a Loki x Natasha one, by the way. The only heterosexual pairing I like that'd fit with the song I'm basing the fanfiction on. XD)  
Loki's the lead singer of a band called 'Mewling Quim' (Hahaha!) and Tony, Steve and Thor are his band-mates but shit goes down between him and Natasha! So if you're interested, click on my name and have a look for my other story 'Everything Changes'. Just letting y'all know. 8D**

Good-day, sir!  
~Sky 


	6. Willing To Help

I made my way up the stairs - two at a time because my legs were long and I was late. Me, Loki Odinson; Late. It never happened. It was never heard of before this moment. I looked at the time again; It was 9:20am - I was nearly an hour late. All because I had finally collapsed from exhaustion last night.

Why had I collapsed from exhaustion, you ask? Well, lets just say that staying awake for five days straight does not help. Either does the fact that I have been constantly waiting for "father" to return home, incase he tries to harm my mother in any way. That is something I absolutely do not want to happen, however, I know that he would. Unfortunately, he would stoop that low.

I finally reached the top of the flight of stairs, taking deep breathes, trying to get the oxygen in to my lungs. I opened the doors, breathing heavily and continued on down the science corridor to go to my class. (Which was very nearly over, so there was not much point in going.)

First class of the day; Chemistry with Mr Coulson.

I walked up to my classroom and opened the door, walking into the room, every pair of eyes turning their attention toward me to see who had entered the room. I glanced around, about to head for my seat before Coulson said "Loki, stand outside for a moment. I'll speak to you in a minute."

I sighed and turned on my heel, heading back out of the door, letting it close behind me. I looked at the wall opposite of me as I leaned against the wall beside the door, my eyesight un-focusing as I got lost in thought.

I did not like socialising with Mr Coulson. He was one of them teachers that tried to get on everyone's good side; he tries to act like he cares, like he understands. When really he does not. He couldn't even begin to imagine...

My attention turned to the heavy pair of footsteps that were walking down the corridor toward me. I looked up, seeing Fandral grinning at me. Fan-fucking-tastic.

"Hey, Loks." He gave me a small wave, sounding overly-cheerful.

I snarled at the nickname. Why was everyone calling me 'Loks' recently? It was annoying. It was nostalgic. I did not like it.

"Fandral, if you ever call me by that nickname again I shall see to it that you have no tongue in which to speak with," I paused, before adding "That was not flirting back, do not flatter yourself. That was a threat. An extremely gory one if it comes true." Fandral looked at me for a moment, putting on a kicked-puppy-look.

"C'mon now, hot-stuff, don't be like that." I glared daggers at him, earning a slight flinch in reward.

"Do not even attempt to flirt with me, Fandral, you should know better from the last time that you did so." I looked him dead in the eyes, daring him to challenge that. I know he did not like what happened to him last time. I know he wouldn't enjoy a replay of that.

He opened his mouth to say something back, but got cut off by the door beside me opening, earning both myself and Fandral's attention. Mr Coulson stepped out and looked at Fandral, smiling.

"Fandral, off to your own class. I'm sure your teacher is waiting for you." He stated, giving a warning glance Fandral's way.

"Yes, sir..." Fandral muttered, giving me one last kicked-puppy look before turning and walking down the corridor to his own lesson. I sighed in frustration, looking down at Mr Coulson as I am taller than him.

He looked up at me. "Why're you late, Loki? You're..." He looked at his watch. "Just under an hour late."

"I over slept-" I stated, only half lying.

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that all?"

Narrowing his eyes at him, warily, I replied "Yes."

"Nothing more? Because I've had reports from other teachers stating that you haven't been focussed in their lessons, that you haven't done much work and that you haven't been listening very well."

"I over slept. That is all. Nothing more." I sighed, rubbing my forhead with my fingers. "Can I go in, now?"

He gave me a stern look. "Loki, if there is something you need to talk about, any issues, anything at all-"

I snapped. "What? What could you possibly do? What could you do to fix anything? You would not be able to do a thing!" Realising that I may of given a little bit too much away, I stepped around a shocked Coulson and entered the classroom, sitting down in the closest available seat.

I ran a hand through my hair, sighing again. I hadn't been awake for long and the drama is already starting. I put my head in my hands. ignoring the rest of the class. I didn't care is Coulson came back in to the class. I didn't care if people may or may not be staring at me. I didn't care if people talked about me or spread rumours about me and Stark, as rediculous they may be. I just didn't care at the moment.

Prod.

...

Prod.

...

Prod, prod.

...

Prod, prod prod.

I looked up from where my head was buried in my arms so that only one of my eyes was showing, looking over at the source of the prodding. Tony Stark was sitting next to me, grinning at me and poking my arm.

"Hey, sleepy. You look a little less exhausted today." He, I assumed, greeted.

I snorted. "What do you want, Stark?"

"We have to work together. Science project and all. Oh, just so you know, Coulson's reporting your little facade outside to Fury." He gestured to what had happened outside whilst Coulson was talking to me.

I sighed in frustration. "Great," I muttered. "Wait... what science project?" I looked at him curiously.

"I'll explain it to you at my house." I frowned at him.

"I did not agree to this." I stated.

"Then you're gonna be coming to mine un-willingly, aren't you?"

"I would be, anyway."

"C'mon, I'm not that bad!"

I snorted again. "That is debatable, over what I have whitnessed and heard of."

He raised an eyebrow, looking curious. "Just what have you heard, then, Blue-Shoes?"

"Why you were even looking at my foot-wear is beyond me, Stark. I am not going to question it." Although I wanted to. Why, exactly, was he looking at my navy-blue converse?

"Answer the question before I start singing Elvis," he paused "And trust me. You don't wanna hear my singing."

I looked at him for a moment, and he looked back, not looking away. Persistant bastard. "That you are arrogant, persistant, aggrivating, irritating, cocky, vain, self-centred; a playboy, rich, imbecile."

"No good stuff, huh?" He smirked.

"Apparently not." I replied, glancing out of the window in the door as I saw Fury glance in my direction from the other side of it.

"I'll just have to show you otherwise then-"

The door opened and Fury walked in, looking directly at me. "Odinson, get your ass in my office. Now." He stated, before walking out, the door closing behind him. Everyone in the class looked in my direction, obviously feeding off of the drama.

"Meet me at my car, Blue-shoes-!" Tony shouted at me as I left the room, the door closing behind me, cutting off his voice.

* * *

"So, Loki. You gonna tell me what happened earlier?" Mr Fury's eye bore holes in to my head as he looked at me, waiting for an answer. I stayed still, seated in a chair in front of his desk, determined not to show how un-comfortable I felt.

"I am sure Coulson has already told you of what happened." I stated, also determined not to loose my sarcastic, sassy manner because of Fury being slightly intimidating.

"He did, but I wanna hear it from you," He pointed at me "And why you did what you did."

I raised an eyebrow. "What exactly did I do?"

"You know exactly what you did." He sighed, obviously getting annoyed already. I always ended up making him shout. It was quite amusing, actually.

I made myself look innocent, hiding a smirk that I really shouldn't be wearing considering the circumstances at home. "I do not. Please - enlighten me."

Oh, If looks could kill.

"Do not waste my time, Odinson. You know exactly what you did, now _answer the question_!"

I scoffed, looking away from him. I wasn't going to tell him. Why should I? He already knew the story from Coulson, and I was not going to tell him what was going on at home. If he was also referring to what Coulson was speaking of. It'd make things worse. Much, much, worse. Besides, they wouldn't be able to help. What could they do?

After a minute of silence, Fury changed his tone. "That bruise you had on your face. How did you get it?" Apparently he was also referring to what Coulson was speaking of.

I tried not to flinch, tense or react in any way. I really tried, but my eye ended up twitching, which I am sure he noticed.

"I-"

"And don't even think about making up some crap about falling over, walking into a lamp-post or being hit in the face by a frisbee." He stated, as if he were speaking to a toddler.

Scowling, I responded "It is none of your business."

"But it is, Loki! You are one of my students, in MY school. You think that your safety is not my concern? If you're getting beaten up or anything, tell me now. 'Cause at the end of the day, I can stop whatever shit's going on." He looked at me again, waiting for a response.

A response that would never come, because there was no way I was telling him. Not a chance.

* * *

I looked at Tony's house, forcing myself not to gape. It was huge. It was a fucking mansion. I had heard that he was rich, but I didn't think his house would be like this - a fucking mansion on the side of a cliff. A mansion. On the side of a cliff. Over looking the sea. Why, exactly was I here again? When I didn't agree to being here? Oh, yes. A fucking science project. Brilliant.

You really could not get a better home, though.

I heard Tony chuckle beside me. "When you're done staring at the house, tell me so we can go inside."

I scoffed. "It is hardly a house. 'Mansion' would be more appropriate..."

"Whatever, Blue-Shoes. Follow moi." I followed him, ignoring the new nickname he seemed to have gave me, as he walked toward the front door and glancing around in awe as we entered his mansion. It was extremely modern, spacious and... well, amazing. Completely different to my own home.

"I'll give you a tour later, if you want, but for now it's to the work-shop!" Tony looked over his shoulder at me as he walked toward, I am assuming, his 'work-shop'.

I jumped, my heart pounding as a voice came from out of no-where and greeted "Welcome home, Sir and nice to meet you Mr Odinson." Looking around wildly for the source of the voice, with a shocked expression, I heard Tony laugh.

I glared at Tony. "What is that voice?!"

"Huh? Oh, that was JARVIS." He replied, completely un-phased by the fact that there was a voice speaking to him. "He's an A.I." He continued. "But I think of him more as a personality."

"Thank-you, Sir." Oh. Artificial Intelligence. Did Stark create it? Or did he, somehow, buy it? What exactly could it do? I let out a breath and sat down on one of Stark's spinney chairs, turning a little bit on it from left to right, then right to left and repeating so that I was spinning back and forth.

"...Did you create it?" I watched as Tony started clearing the work-tops, preparing for our science project - of which I knew nothing of, yet.

"Yup. Don't tell anyone about him, though. I don't want anyone trying to steal Jarv."

I nodded, before asking "What is our science project?" He merely looked at me, smirking, looking like he was up to something. I narrowed my eyes at him. What exactly was he planning? What could our science project possibly be, that would make him pull such an expression? What- Oh. Oh no, he did not just do that to the school's trickster. Even if the school's trickster is going through a hard time, he did not just do that.

"There is no science project, is there?" My mood dropped. Tony Stark just tricked me, Loki Odinson, into coming around his house for no reason at all.

"Nope." Tony replied, grinning. What if my 'father' had returned? What if my mother was in danger-

"Goddamnit, Stark!" I snapped, annoyed. "Why?!" I yelled "Why did you trick me? I should be at home... I should be back home!"

I stood up, grabbing my bag, furious. How dare he trick me in to coming around his house; for what? For nothing! My mother could be in danger. My mother could be in fucking danger and where am I? I am at Tony fucking Stark's house.

"Whoa, whoa, Loki! wait!" A hand grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. I scowled at him. "Why're you so annoyed?"

I looked at him, my lips pressed in to a thin line as they did when I was annoyed. What should I tell him? Not the truth, obviously. I racked my brain, trying to think of an excuse.

I couldn't think of one. So I did what I did best when I didn't know what to say - I stayed silent.

He looked up at me, curious and... worried? Was that worry I saw?

"Look," He started "I don't know you very well and you don't know me. BUT I know you're brother Thor and I know when there's something wrong. I may not be good with emotions and feelings; but I know when there's something wrong. Thor's obviously not telling me and the other guy's something, whether it's to do with you, himself or your whole family I have no idea. My guess is that you AND Thor are involved as we were talking about you at the time. Just-" He took a breath and scratched the back of his head. "I usually wouldn't say crap like this but I'm here if you need someone to talk to, to rant to. Anything. Okay? I know how bad family drama can be, so..."

"Do you?" I spat, still annoyed, but not as much as I was previously. No-one had said they would be there for me like that, before. Apart from my mother, of course. "Do you really know what it is like? What could you possibly know-"

"I know that the only person who I have left in my family is my father and that he doesn't give a damn about me! Loki, look. I'm trying to help you! Just accept that, okay? You've basically just admitted that you've got problems at home! I'm willing to help - I don't usually do this kinda thing so don't take it lightly."

I looked at him, not knowing what to say. Silence ran through the workshop as we both stood by the entrance of it, looking at each other.

After a while, I said "Thank-you." quietly, suprising even myself. Tony looked shocked, too, but quickly turned the shock into a smile.

"S'okay," He scratched the back of his head again, then grabbed his car keys. "Still wanna go home?" I nodded, not saying anything in response as I followed him out of his Mansion and back to his car.

Instead of having the music quiet, this time, I turned it up so that it was loud; which made Tony grin.

I smiled back. A genuine smile.

* * *

Tony Stark was happy.

Why was Tony Stark happy? Because he had managed to have over a one-minute conversation with Loki, instead of being ignored or having had sarcastic, snappy comments thrown back at him.

He had also found out what was bothering Loki, although he didn't know the circumstances of the situation. Loki and Thor, he assumed, were having family problems at home. Right. Understandable. Tony understood why Loki was upset over that. What happened in these family problems, though? He didn't know. But he wanted to know. He wanted to get past Loki's protective mental shield and find out what kind of things were going on in that brain of his. He found Loki interesting, after all.

Tony decided that he needed to have a 'chat' with Thor about this. Whether it would help or not, he didn't know. But it was for Loki. What Tony had also decided, is that he wanted to see Loki with friends. Laughing. Happy. Smiling. Which he had honestly never seen before.

For Loki, he decided.

* * *

**Jntiknetihnopsent- I honestly feel like I have failed you with this chapter. I just read through it and I feel that it moved between what had happened in it too quickly and gagjbjtnt- I don't like it, but it was all I could come up with. I'm sorry. I hadn't had plans for this bit, which is why it's sorta messy and on-the-spot-type-things. Omfgholdme. ;-;**

Hopefully the actual story shall get moving next chapter, though. ;D 

**Thankyou's;**

Salitice, SpinningChair, Kiiriminna, Lusiek, TheCapitolRose, natin1987, VampireGirl118, Master of Evil Monkeyness, msgone, KingLokiRules, OnyxNite1031, annabeth4422, HeWhoCrys, HarleyJaneJacksonWinchester, Rathokhan, Autobot Firekat, artjsh, kimmy14, charmingmetal93, JustAnotherKidFromTumblr, cara-tanaka, anastacianott, fan girl 666, ForeverDancer, Quraina,

KingLokiRules - Glad to hear you're enjoying it! :D

msgone - Hmmm, I wonder. :'D

HarleyJaneJacksonWinchester - I wanna see your Loki helmet once you've made it! I'd be terrified of bringing something like that, of which I would've made, into school in case some idiot there ruined it. Good luck, though! :D 

**fan girl 666 - I feel privalaged(?) that you are following and reading my story! I'm reading your story 'Little God of Mischief' and I noticed that the author of that was actually YOU and you were reviewing MY fanfiction and stuff. I'm really enjoying the fanfic, by the way. :'D **

**Quraina - We shall have to wait and see what happens, then, sha'nt we? So you can make your mind up~~**

**TheCapitolRose - I noticed that, too! But unfortunately I noticed a little bit too late. XD Ah, well. It gives my story a bit of it's own origionality. XD **

**Okay, so I seriously can't help but think that I've let you all down with this chapter. Next chapter SHALL be better. I promise. I PROMISE. -sobs- I honestly cannot say when the next chapter will be, though. Hopefully sometime next week. Or the weekend. I need to do the last chapter of my other fic, though... ;~;**

**I LOVE YOU ALL.**

**~Sky**


	7. Absence

**And I return!**

**Bwuahaha! Now I've got my other fanfiction 'Everything Changes' done and dusted, I shall have more time to update this mother. ;) **

**~Sky**

* * *

It's been a seven days since Loki had last been at school. One week.

...Not that I was counting. Nope. Wasn't counting, not at all.

But seriously. One whole week - he hasn't been at school since that day he was at my house. What was up with him? I didn't do something to piss him off, did I? To upset him enough not to come to school? Oh God, I pissed the guy off. He's not someone you want to piss off. I'm persistant and I annoy him, but to piss him off to this extent is bad. Bad bad bad bad. I've seen him argue with Thor, he's one aggressive little bitch. Very feisty and whilst driven by adrenaline - very strong, too. Yup, he's fought with Thor. Very bad. Not a good move to make, Point Break.

God, I'm going to die.

I'm doing to die when he sees me next.

He's annoyed because I tricked him into coming round my house, I bet. No-one tricks the school's trickster. It just wasn't heard of. I bet he's scheming right now instead of coming to school, planning different ways to kill me slowly and painfully.

Though I'm certain that's illegal. Yup, definately illegal last time I checked.

Doesn't stop Loki from killing me, though. He could easily dispose of my body - get rid of the evidence. He's smart enough to do it, that much I did know.

Though why would he be so mad about that? He seemed pretty annoyed when he figured out what I had done. To be honest, he figured it out faster than I thought he would.

Thinking back to our little conversation after he had an outburst of rage, he did technically admit that he had problems of some sort back at home. Had something happened after I dropped him off at his house? Was that why he hadn't been at school? Or is he ill?

Geez, when had I started caring so much about him?

Oh right. When I decided that the guy was interesting and that everything Tony Stark finds interesting he has to know more about. Right. Yup. I see, now. I don't care about the guy, I'm just interested in him. Two completely different things. Yup.

"Are you okay, Tony?" I looked up from the table and saw Natasha standing in front of me. Shit. I forgot she's in my math class.

"Yup. Totally fine, as usual." I gave her one of my shit-eating-grins' and leaned back on my seat, balancing it on two legs.

She gave me a wary look. "You've been acting weird all week." She sat down beside me, putting her bag on the table. She wasn't going to budge anytime soon. I silently groaned - great, the Romanoff interrogation begins. Agent-Natasha-Romanoff on the case. Yippee.

"Weird?" I laughed. "What do you mean, Tasha? I've not been weird. Completely normal. Stark-tastic."

"You've been spacing out, not paying attention and you haven't been yourself. How is that normal?" She raised an eyebrow. My grin faded. Shit, she was on to me. What was I supposed to tell her? 'Oh, you know. Just been interested in Thor's lil' bro! He hasn't been at school for a week so y'know, just wondering why the fuck he isn't here!'

"Home stuff." I muttered, hoping that she would buy it.

She nodded once, looking away from me as the teacher started talking. Aparently she understood not to press the subject. Using my previous home issues was a low-blow, though, but it was the first thing I could think of for her not to keep asking. I knew she'd eventually of found out and I know that she will find out. But why don't I want her to know that I'm kinda slightly worried by Loki's dissapearance? She knows I want to be his friend and I honestly didn't mind people knowing about the whole ordeal with Loki; practically the whole school was talking about it so it was nothing new. I'd already told the group that it was because I wanted to be his friend. Which I do, honestly. They didn't seem to mind; in fact, Thor seemed real happy about it.

That was good, right?

* * *

Seeing a mop of blonde-hair on a tall, muscular body walking alongside a slim, curvy, brunette haired girl I jogged over to them, getting the blonde's attention.

"Hey, Thor, buddy. Need to talk to you." I said, jogging backward in front of him, praying that I wouldn't trip backward down a curb, or person for that matter.

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you wish to speak of, my friend?"

Jane looked from Thor to me, then back at Thor. "Seems like something important. I'll see you later, Thor?" She smiled at him. I didn't look that serious, did I?

"Of course." He replied, giving her a quick kiss before she walked away, out of sight. Get in there, Point Break.

I pulled Thor toward my car. "I'll give you a lift home today, but I need to ask you a few things. Okay? Okay." I can see me being serious now. Yup, I can definately see it.

"Yes- Okay. But what do you wish to speak of, Anthony?" He asked again, clearly confused. I smirked, getting into the car, Thor following suite.

I put the key in the ignition and turned it on, beginning to drive out of the school's car park. "Right- so. You know how I wanna be your bro's friend? By the way, Tony. Not Anthony. C'mon, you should know that by now, Big-Guy."

I glanced at him before looking back at the road. "Yes, I do... Tony." he replied. I grinned at him for saying 'Tony' instead of 'Anthony'.

"Well I was thinking that maybe it'd be better if I knew a bit more about him. Y'know, to help with being his friend. He isn't exactly one to open up easily." I glanced at him again, seeing him frowning.

"...What do you wish to know?" He finally answered, looking warily at me. Okay, definately something he's not telling me. I know that look. The look of 'I'll-tell-you-so-much-but-as-soon-as-you-enter-the-boundaries-I'm-out' kinda look. Yup, I definately know that look.

"Oh you know, his hobbies, favourite colour, stuff he doesn't like... pet peeves, what makes him smile," shit. "Stuff like that." The 'what makes him smile' hadn't meant to slip out.

"His favourite colour is emerald green," Thor stated, then continued. "He enjoys reading, playing video games, drawing..." Thor frowned. "I know not much of his hobbies, however, when we were children he enjoyed horse riding."

I stopped at a red light, earning Thor my full attention.

"Horse riding?" I raised an eyebrow. Well, not all kids get to do horse riding, that's for sure.

"Yes. We went to the stables just outside of town, if I remember correctly." I nodded, pretending to know what stables he was talking about. Honestly, I knew most of the town but I didn't know every single little place. Which includes horse stables.

"...Pet peeves?" I asked, knowing that Loki got annoyed at a lot of things. Such as myself following him around all day. And people annoying him. Of which most people seemed to do - going to our school, it's not suprising. A lot of the kids there aren't very intelligent.

"Well he does not seem to like being around me, especially as of late..." Looking at Thor, you could tell there was a hint of sadness behind his not-so-good mask.

I went to say something in reply, but Thor continued. "Which is why I am glad you are trying to become his friend. Atleast then I know that he is okay, because even I cannot tell nowadays. He locks himself in his room as soon as he enters the house and refuses to speak to me, but when we do we end up arguing. So thank-you, Anthony."

And with that, Thor opened his door and got out of the car, leaving me just a little bit speechless. He can't just drop a bomb on me like that and then walk away! Jesus christ, Point Break, you sure know how to come up with a cheesey speech.

"Tony!" I shouted out of the window at him, before driving off as the lights went green.

Why the fuck did he bail out on me?

* * *

"Brother?" I turned around on my spinney chair to face Thor, who stood in my door-way.

"What do you want?" I sighed, not wanting to deal with Thor right now. Why hadn't I locked my door? If I had locked my door then this would not be happening right now and I could continue drawing in peace. But no, apparently I could not even do that.

"You should return to school," Thor started, stepping closer into the room. I kept my eyes on him as he continued "Antho- Tony is questioning your absence."

I rolled my eyes. Of course that utter fool was asking of my absence. He was persistant, as always, it seemed. Instead of answering, I turned back around on my chair and started to draw again.

Silence filled the room for a couple of minutes, the only sound to be heard was that of my pencil gliding across the piece of paper I was drawing on. I could tell that Thor was still here though, I could faintly hear him shuffle around nervously, as if deciding whether to tell or ask me something or not. Why can he not just leave me alone? That way I would not have to pretend that everything is okay. That way, I can be left alone without being annoyed by his mere presence.

"Is your arm wrapped in ace bandages?" I heard the shock in Thor's voice, although he tried to lace it with confidence. Why was he shocked? He knew of what was happening, did he not? Although he was not here whilst it occured, he knew of what was happening. Correct?

"My wrist, Thor and it is merely one ace bandage." I murmered, concentrating on my drawing in hopes that he would just leave already.

"...What happened?"

I sighed heavily. "I fell on it."

"Oh," The silence creeped up again, before Thor broke it. Again. "Is it broken or-"

"Sprained." I replied bluntly. For the love of God, Thor, just leave!

I heard Thor leave my room, shutting the door quietly behind him. Halle-fucking-lujah. Wasn't that hard, was it, brother? No? Maybe you should just do that more often when you decide to invade my room.

I dropped my pencil on to my desk, running a hand through my hair. Tony had been asking about me? Just why was he so persistant to know about me? To get my attention? Why was he suddenly so interested?

I span around on my chair and stood up, going over to my bed and lying down on my side, curling up in a ball.

If Anthony Stark was so interested in me, then maybe I shall attend school tomorrow. Maybe I shall bother to leave my room and venture to school, because maybe, just maybe, Stark will be a good distraction from the torture known as my mind.

* * *

**Sorry the chapter was shorter than usual. -dies-**

Thankyou's;  
shadowrat pyro, Dark Cat Queen, Twilight Emo Wind Goddess, chicMez, angel smile101, SatchelOfCowcod, Sorrow7e, Quraina, cmarieh, booklover613, superawesomed, smiling-is-my-favorite-pastime, Actualmischief, Onyx Flame Demoness, fan girl 666, DanniHarkness, YozoraCole, TheCapitolRose, sarchek, Nani-1-9-5, cara-tanaka.

**Quraina - I'm glad you liked the last chapter, I honestly didn't. :P**

fan girl 666 - Glad you liked it! I thought it'd be a pretty Stark-typed-thing for him to do.

booklover613 - I know, right! Haha. But Lokster has feels, too. Even the good feels. XD

TheCapitolRose - I'm glad you didn't think so! XD Also sososo glad you're enjoying it so far. :D

cara-tanaka - Good to hear! 

**Until next time, m'dear's! **

**~Sky**


	8. Confusion and Coffee Splutters

I walked into the lunch hall in order to find Stark; he hadn't been in any of my classes this morning and he was the only reason why I bothered even moving this morning, let alone getting out of bed and going outside my bedroom door. The week I was absent from school, I merely stayed in bed. I didn't feel like moving, I didn't feel like doing anything - that was, of course, until my thoughts got the better of me and I forced myself to ventilate by drawing. The rest was history, as they say.

Tony Stark wasn't like other people within the school; he was intelligent, humorous and he could actually manage to muster up a smart-assed, sassy comment equivalent to my own. Intelligent, definately, as he created JARVIS - his very own AI. If his intelligence was of a level this high, as not even the best creators of technolgy could create AI's to the extent of JARVIS, then Stark shall come as a good distration. A distraction from my mind; from reality.

I scanned the lunch hall, finding the genius sitting with his group of friends. Bruce Banner, Clint Barton, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff and Anthony Stark himself, if I have remembered correctly.

Oh, and 'Oaf Number One', of course.

As I walked over to their table, I caught Tony's eye, of which didn't go un-noticed to the rest of the group as they all turned to look at me approaching. Clint had apparently found it necessary to made a 'funny' remark as he recieved amused faces from Natasha and Bruce, a blush from Steve and a glare from Thor and Tony.

Interesting.

"Hey Loki." Tony greeted as I reached the end of the table, standing beside where he was sitting. Tony on my right, Thor on my left.

"Brother!" Thor grinned up at me as I was standing up and he was seated. "Have you come to eat with us?" He asked, looking hopeful. Still putting up the act in front of his friends, it appears.

"No." I stated, looking at him, almost seeming bored by his mere presence. I recieved a dejected, kicked puppy look from him in return.

"What're you here for, then?" Natasha asked, raising an eyebrow as I looked at her with no expression on my face.

I went to say something in return but got cut off by Clint. "To kidnap your boyfriend?" He gestured to Tony, snickering.

They all looked at me as my mouth curved upward into the all-too-familiar mishievious smile that they had grown to know. I could see them all tense slightly, as if anticipating something to occur.

"Precisely." I answered Clint's question, earning a shocked look from them all, as well as Tony choking on the cup of coffee that he had just taken a sip out of.

I grabbed Tony by the sleeve of his arm, well aware that just about all of the canteen were watching this little fiasco, and proceeded into dragging him off the chair as he clawed at the table in an attempt to grab his coffee and stay upright.

"Co-Coffee!" He yelled, finally managing to get a firm grip on the take-out-cup of steaming hot beverage. I could hear Clint's hysterical laughter as I continued to drag Tony toward the exit of the canteen, said genius still trying to stay upright and cursing whilst doing so.

The door to the canteen closed behind us, cutting off Clint's laughter, Steve, Bruce and Natasha's chuckling, the majority of the students within the lunch hall's shock as well as Thor's confusion. (Yes, I could hear the shock and confusion of Thor. I could basically feel it radiating off of him in waves as he watched the whole scene before him.)

Of course, barging into the lunch hall and dragging Tony Stark, the genius, billionaire, playboy and, lets not forget, one of the most popular students of the school OUT of the lunch hall would cause people to look. Or stare. Or gape. Or possibly, just maybe all of the above as the only glimpse I got of them was shock.

Oh well. I reckon that was quite fun and believe me when I say I hadn't had fun since I set off the fireworks in the football team's changing rooms and seeing said football team (consisting of over ten big, bulky, of-typed testosterone filled teenagers) screaming and running out of the changing rooms in order to save their petty lives.

Entertainment and hysterical laughter on my behald was an extreme understatement.

Since that day, however, as soon as the entertainment, laughter and feeling of sheer success wore off I had been wallowing in a pit of self-conciousness, depression and suicidal thoughts. Of course, as soon as Tony Stark decided to try and socialise with me, these feelings shifted to irritation, depression, self-conciousness as well as the suicidal thoughts. The more Stark had bothered me, though, the more I became interested in him. Especially when he tricked me into going around his mansion; not just anyone could trick the school's trickster, proving just how intelligent he is. Although I admit I was not in the right mind to of been paying attention to trickery.

Anyway, this is what inspired me "kidnap my boyfriend", as Clint put so nicely. I wanted to know more about Tony Stark. His personality was, unfortunately, relatable to a magnet. He drew you in, wanting to know more. Which, like everything, had it's good and bad points.

"Oh my God please tell me you're not gonna kill me." I released the grip on Tony's shirt as he said that, quickly as usual whilst he's nervous, I took a note of.

I frowned. "Why would I want to kill you?" I seriously wanted to know what he had heard of me, now.

"BecauseItrickedyouintocoming aroundmyhouse-"

"Mansion."

"Yeah, whatever. Just-" He paused, getting his phone out of his pocket. "Lemme call Pepps first, okay? She deserves a good-bye call."

I narrowed my eyes at him, a pang of... something becoming apparent in my chest. "Who is this girl you speak of?"

"She's uh, a childhood friend," He said, stopping what he was doing on his phone to look up at me. "You're... not gonna kill me? No?"

I rolled my eyes, walking out of the school building and toward the field, knowing that Tony would follow. "Just what have you heard of me, Stark, to make you think I would kill you for tricking me?"

"I heard you cut of all of that Sif girl's hair once."

I scoffed. "That is hardly murder."

"And that you hid snakes in Fury's desk drawer so that when he opened them they'd jump out at him."

"Again, hardly murder." I sat down on the top of a little hill, wincing slightly because of my new collection of bruises and cuts, putting the bag that was slung around my shoulders on the floor next to me.

In the corner of my eye I saw Tony sit down next to me. "So it's true?"

I looked over at him, seeing him looking at me from behind his coffee cup. "What?"

"The two stories," He took a sip of coffee. "Were they you?"

"Maybe." I replied, a smug expression making its way onto my face.

"So, Blue-shoes, why'd you drag me out here? And by drag, I literally mean you dragged me."

"I am aware of what just occured," I rolled my eyes again, something that I seem to do a lot within his presence. "Are you familiar with the game twenty questions?" I asked, after a pause.

I recieved an odd, confused look from Tony. "You mean the game where we take it in turns to ask a question to each other and you have to answer it truthfully or you'll have to forfeit(?)? Sure, I know that game."

I looked at Tony, then smirked as realisation hit him. "You dragged me out here to play twenty questions?"

"Yes," I stated. Tony took another sip from his coffee before saying "...Okay, I'm cool with that. Go on, then, Blue-Shoes. You ask first."

"Why did you install JARVIS onto my phone?" Tony started coughing, apparently choking on the sip of coffee he had just taken.

"How-" -cough- "Did you-" -cough- "How the hell did you know about that?!" He half-shrieked, causing a snicker to escape my lips.

I looked at him as he looked at me in disbelief, slightly offended by the fact he was underestimating my intelligence. "You are not the only person who is good with technology."

"But Thor's shit with technology! He can't even-!"

"I am not Thor," I replied bluntly, not bothering to be angered by the comparison as I usually would, because I honestly could not be bothered. One week in bed apparently drains the energy out of you. "That was your first question, by the way."

"What-" Tony spluttered "No! That's not fair! That doesn't count, I was in shock! I just don't have the blanket to prove it." He pouted slightly as he put his coffee cup to the side; I assume he didn't want to choke on his coffee again.

"You have not answered the question." I looked at him, face blank of emotion.

"JARVIS installed himself onto your phone."

"Liar-"

"C'mon!" He half-whined "Pull atleast ONE facial expression, even if it's one of them famous scowls of yours. The blank face thing you've got going on right now? Yeah, kinda creepy. Cut it out."

I smirked, apparently having found out something I could use against him if I ever needed to. "Answer the question."

"I just did!" He glanced at me quickly, before looking away again. "He really did install himself onto your phone. All I did was hack your phone-"

Tony looked like he forced himself to be quiet as I snapped. "What? Why would you possibly want to hack my phone-"

"You'll see!" He grinned as I glared at him. "That was YOUR second question, by the way. Now, let's see... hmm..."

I looked away from him, slightly annoyed at the fact that he had hacked my phone, waiting for the question.

"What happened to your wrist?"

"I sprained it." I answered, the words spilling out of my mouth almost instantly. Something I knew I shouldn't do if I was going to lie. It gave the lie away, if the person you were lying to was even half intelligent they would realise this.

Tony raised his eyebrow at me. "Whose the liar now." He stated, rather than questioning.

I looked in the direction opposite of Tony, not wanting to meet his eyes. After a minute or two of silence, he spoke up. "Forfeit for the trickster?"

"That depends on what the forfeit is." I replied flatly, not bothering to put any emotion into the reply.

"Running around the school in all of your naked glory," I glanced at him, seeing he was completely serious, before he added "Apart from your boxers and shoes."

I sighed, running a hand - my good hand - through my slicked back hair. When I looked back at him, he was still looking at me, waiting for my answer. It was moments like these where I wished I hadn't bothered crawling out of my bed.

"I merely sprained it, Stark, it is of no importance..." I looked at the grass in front of my, the end of my sentance trailing off as I didn't know how to answer it. Of no importance to who? Him? Everyone? He said that he wanted to help, did he not? So it would be important to him, yes? But not everyone else. Just him. Correct?

"Loki, look - _Look_!" I looked up at him, seeing him look at me, completely serious. For once. "I can tell you've been hurt again. Not just your wrist - you winced when you sat down, which probably means you've got bruises or something on your body." I tried not to seem shocked by his analasis, him being completely right so far. "Also- a sprain? Can you even move your wrist? If it was just a sprain, you'd be able to move it. Even just a little bit. Not buying it, Loks. Now answer the question."

I looked into his eyes. Goddamnit, why did he have to look at me like that? So... so, curious, interested... caring? I felt my stomach flitter and I forced myself to look away from the two brown, emotion-filled-

"It was my father." I blurted out, before even thinking about what this could cause. Before even thinking about the consequences. Before even thinking about who the hell I was speaking to.

Tony Stark. One of the school's most popular students. He could tell everyone, he could tell everyone that I get beaten at home. That I'm a coward - that I can't stand up for myself. That I'm a living, breathing punching bag. Yet... I didn't feel dread. I didn't feel guilt and I didn't feel regret. Not one bit of regret for telling him.

I didn't even react when he called me 'Loks', a memory of a nickname I would rather forget.

What the hell was going on?

* * *

**Bwuahaha, to be continued next chapter! **

**Thankyou's;  
EleoLeo, fireyluna, drhooper, RenaCookie, MontgomaryMontgomary, haruhichan123, Zippoprower-14, Lilic Vanity, Klangspiel, HarleyJaneJacksonWinchester, whitebengal14, fan girl 666, Vivid Honey, dreaming-sarana, Thecrazyladydownthestreet, sLyNiNe, The Black Shadow Wolf, msgone, booklover613, Quraina, cara-tanaka, **

**HarleyJaneJacksonWinchester - Whewww! :D **

**whitebengal14 - Thankyou for attempting to read this, especially since you stated that you don't usually read these type of fanfic's. You'll have to wait and see whether there's a happy ending or not, though I personally don't like sad endings... :') **

**fan girl 666 - I like your line of thought! **

**Thecrazyladydownthestreet - Loving the name!**

**msgone - We'll have to wait and see. :'3 **

**booklover613 - Glad you enjoyed it! **

**Quraina - Thankyou! And yes, poor little in-denial-Tony. Whatever shall we do? XD **

**cara-tanaka - I'll have to see what I can make Tony do. ;D **

**Thankyou again for all of the glorious reviews!**

**Until next time, my squishies.**

**~Sky**


	9. Interrogations

**I have the rest of this fanfiction aaaaaaaaaaaall plotted out. It's just a matter of writing it, now! And as for the last chapter? I can't write a depressing fanfiction without atleast a LITTLE bit of humour in it, apparently.**

This chapter didn't really turn out as expected, never the less, I hope you like it.

**~Sky**

* * *

"Your- Your _Dad_ did this to you?"

"Yes."

"And the black eye?"

"That, too."

"Anything else?"

"Not as of yet."

If I had taken another sip of my coffee, I'd definately be choking to death on it right about now. Loki's Dad, _his own father_ had injured him. Had beaten him. I knew there was something going on, Loki basically admitted that himself. But his Dad? His own flesh and blood doing that to him? That was hard to get used to. I mean, my Dad's an ass, but he's not this much of an ass. This was beyond being an ass. This was- there honestly wasn't a cuss low enough for this. For him. For Loki's Dad. _Son of a cunt loving whore!_

"If he does it again, get JARVIS to call me or something. Or just, y'know, call me..."

I didn't know what else to say. What do you say in a situation like this? "Oh, it'll be okay. The storm will pass. You'll heal soon, he won't do it again." Because, to be quite frank, _all_ of those were lies. Sure, he'll heal soon. Physically. The guy's probably scarred mentally as well as physically. No wonder he was so isolated from everyone - so _protective_ of who he talks to, of who he's friends with. Which, to be honest, wasn't anyone. But me. I hope. I honestly hadn't seen him talk to anyone in a friend-like manner. If that even existed in Loki's world.

Loki just scoffed as a response, not saying anything more. Not that he needed to - I didn't blame him for not wanting to speak about this. Now that I knew what the problem was, though; what was making him so depressed, upset, protective of himself... perhaps I could help him. Perhaps. A distraction, maybe? Kinda hard to believe that I used to not have anything to do with the guy, now I'm willing to be a distraction from his home-life to make him less depressed and up-tight. Gee, Tony, the things you do when you're interested in someone...

Yes, interested. Just **interested**. Nothing more.

"Your turn." I said, wanting to break the ice after the silence that had crept upon us. Seriously, me? Sitting in silence? That just didn't happen. Even in situations where I'm forced to talk emotions. Anyone that knows me knows that I can't deal with emotion talk at all, but I still would prefer myself to stutter and make a fool of myself than to sit there in an extremely awkward silence where you think the tension in the air's gonna choke you.

I picked up my coffee, taking a sip. Loki looked in thought for a moment, before asking his third question. "Why do you bother?"

I swallowed the sip, replying with a "Hm?" and a raised eyebrow. "Bother with what? You? Life? Everything? Yeah, need to be a little more specific on that one." I blabbered, just wanting the tension from the earlier conversation to disappear. I do care, honestly, I do. But me, talking about things like that just didn't happen. Emotions and stuff.

Loki shrugged, almost seeming bored. Bored, perhaps. If you looked closer though you could see that he was just upset and confused. God, Tony, since when had you became so observant of the guy? Oh yeah. I'd asked myself this question before. Same answer. Because whatever Tony Stark is interested in, he has to know more about... blah, blah, blah. Yes, this includes studying the different emotions that crosses the guy's features. For some reason. Did I do the same for any of my friends? Natasha? Clint? Any of the girls I'd dated? (Or used. Dated is more of a permanant term...)

Convincing myself that the answer to them was a 'yes', I proceeded into answering Loki's question.

"I really don't bother with a lot of things. But things I'm interested in? That's a different story," This seemed to catch Loki's attention. I smirked slightly. "When I'm interested in something, I need to know more about it. Like... technology, for an example. I'm interested in technology, so I looked into it and wha-la! After some studying, testing, I created stuff like JARVIS and a few other robots, though I think of Jarv as more of a personality since he's so sassy."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "You have other robots? I did not see any when I-"

"Ah, ah, ah!" I held up a finger and saw Loki frown in slight irritation. "I believe that now it is _my_ question." I grinned as he rolled his eyes. "How about we end this and get to know each other by not playing the game-of-douchebaggery and go to join Birdie and the others back at the table?"

"They would not want me there." Loki stated, looking across the field.

"I do."

"The others do not."

"Thor does." Loki scoffed at this, giving me a "are-you-an-idiot?" typed look.

"Look," I started, continuing when Loki looked at me properly, paying attention. "Why don't you just come and sit with us. They may not particularly... be fond of you at the moment, but I'm sure they'd give you a chance. Especially since you dragged me out of the damned room earlier. We both heard Clint choke his lungs up from laughing so hard."

Loki got up, putting his bag over his shoulder and he started to walk away. I quickly scrambled to my feet, jogging over to him and putting the coffee cup in the bin on the way. "Wait up, Dracula! where're you going?"

He gave me a glare that didn't seem as sharp as usual. "The lunch-hall."

I walked alongside him, thinking about our earlier conversation. "Hey, how'd you manage to get away with the snake thing in Fury's drawers?"

I raised an eyebrow questioningly as Loki's lips turned up into his too-well-known smirk that he wore whenever his mischief was mentioned, or if he was going to do something. Or if he were just messing with people's minds.

"They did not have any evidence." He walked with his head high, as if he were proud of his achievement.

"I could tell them, seeing as you just admitted you did it and all."

"You would not, Stark."

I put on my challenging smile. "Why'd you think that?"

"I trust that you would not." The challenging smile faded into an expression of disbelief. Loki... trusted me? I heard him laugh and that butterfly, jumpy, flittery feeling found it's way to my stomach again.

I couldn't think of a reply to that one. Maybe some things are better left in silence, after all.

* * *

Natasha, Clint, Steve, Bruce and Thor looked at Tony and Loki as they both sat down at the table. There was only ten minutes of lunch left, but there wasn't much to do at lunch at their school; it was either stand outside in a group and freeze your asses off or sit inside, pretending to eat the food you've forgotten about that's sitting on the tray in front of you.

"Brother! _Now_ are you joining us?" Thor beamed at Loki.

When Loki merely looked at Thor with a very un-amused facial expression, Natasha answered for him. "It appears so."

"Why?" Clint asked, an eyebrow raised questioningly and slightly confused.

"Because I wanted him to." Tony stated simply, taking a sip out of his new, freshly brewed cup of coffee.

"Hello Loki." Steve nodded at Loki, always being the polite one out of them all. Apart from Bruce, of course.

Loki nodded in his direction as a reply, keeping his attention on the fork in his hand that was prodding at the un-touched food on his tray.

They all looked around at eachother, minus Loki, awkwardly as neither of them knew what to say.

"So uhh..." Tony started.

"We have math next, right?" Banner asked, looking between Loki and Tony.

"Righ-"

"Wrong." Loki muttered.

"Huh?"

"I have science."

"How interesting..." Clint muttered under his breath. Natasha elbowed him in the ribs, warning him to stop being rude, making Loki's lips curve upward slightly.

Clint huffed and rubbed his side with his hand, pouting at Natasha slightly. "What was that for?!"

"Being an idiot." She replied, looking at him with a face that showed no emotion. How she done that, Clint would never know. But it freaked him out. A lot.

"So, uh, Loki..." Steve started, earning Loki to look up at him questioningly. "Seeing as you're most likely gonna be sitting with us it makes sense that we get to know you a bit."

Loki looked at Steve for a moment, face blank of emotion, making Steve feel nervous. Had he said the wrong thing? He really didn't know Loki; he didn't know how he reacted to things, he didn't know what to say and what not to say. So when Loki nodded and asked "What do you wish to know?", Steve let out a breath he didn't know he was holding whilst the others sprang into action, thinking and asking different questions.

"Whats your favourite colour?"

"Emerald green."

"Favourite drink?"

"Tea, mountain dew or blackcurrent juice."

"Do you watch anything on TV?"

"I have seen a variety of TV series..."

"Ooh, really? Like what? Friends? The Big Bang Theory?"

"They would be a couple of them, yes."

"Why do you prank people?"

"It is entertaining."

"I heard you get off on that kinda stuff."

Loki snorted. "Do not be so rediculous. I am not that sick." The way Loki said 'sick', with quite a lot of venom, made just about everyone at the table flinch.

Tony had a feeling he knew why. Probably something to do with the little conversation they had earlier.

"Got any hobbies?"

"None that would possibly interest you."

"Do you prefer you hair long or short? I remember when you had your hair short. Now it's, uh, kinda long."

Loki looked at Tony as if he were an idiot. "Because I have not bothered to cut it."

"Sexual orientation?"

"Why would you possibly want to know of that?"

Clint shrugged. "Curious."

"Bi-sexual." Loki replied simply, turning his attention back to his tray.

"So... you play for both teams?"

"Is that not what bi-sexual means?"

Thor looked at Loki with sad eyes. "Brother, I wish you would not be so cold toward people. Maybe then you would make friends such as us." Thor glanced around at everyone at the table, gesturing toward them. No-one spoke.

Loki looked up in Thor's direction and his eye visibly twitched in annoyance. "Cold?" He snapped, "I am not cold, Thor. Merely _fed up_. There is a difference. Besides, I _do not need __**friends.**_Surely you would _know _that as well as any other, judging the past few years."

Tony glanced between the two, as did everyone else. The usual buzz of the lunch-room carried on, but their table had gone quiet.

Thor frowned. "Fed up of what? What has changed throughout the past couple of years, Loki? I know that something has been-"

"Oh, you know **exactly** what I speak of, Thor! Perhaps you should give up the little act you are putting up in front of your friends because it is getting quite _irritating_," Loki's voice dripped with venom. He stood up, his chair dragging on the floor behind him. He looked down at Thor, stating "I am going to do the smart thing, now, and walk away. We do not want a replay of the other month, _do we_?"

And with that, he stalked out of the lunch-room, leaving an awkward silence around their table.

"Guys heads like a box full of cats." Bruce said, earning a half-hearted glare from Thor.

Tony stood up to go and follow Loki, but Thor grabbed his wrist, stating "Do not, my friend. I believe it would only make matters worse." Obviously something Loki had said, had gotten to Thor in some way.

Tony nodded, understanding but still confused, before leaving the room with Bruce as the end of lunch bell rang as they both had to go to math class.

Thor was definately not telling him something.

* * *

**Three months earlier.**

Thor followed Loki through the crowded, claustrophobic corridors of the school, desperately wanting him to say something - anything to him. He had not been speaking to Thor now for a while and Thor was determined to make him speak to him again.

"Brother, please. Just- speak to me! Just say _something_." Thor grabbed Loki's upper arm, turning him around and stopping him. His voice had a pleading desperation, yet Loki refused to look up at his eyes. The students passed by them, some irritated by them suddenly stopping, some sending them interested but nervous glances.

"Loki..." Thor's voice cracked slightly, but he continued on, determined to get Loki to say something, anything. He didn't care if they were in the middle of a crowded corridor in school. He just needed to hear his brothers voice. "Loki, you are my brother. Despite what has happened in the past... what I have done to wrong you, I have changed. **I have changed**, Loki. Can you not see that?"

Thor could feel Loki trembling slightly beneath the grip he held on his shoulder.

"You wish to know what I see of you, Thor?" Loki asked, barely audible to Thor, yet he still heard it. Loki didn't look up as he spoke the words, yet Thor felt slightly relieved to have him finally speak to him. All he wanted to do was mend what he had done to Loki in the past. Because he was ashamed, truly ashamed by what had happened. He shouldn't of let himself fall that low. He had hurt his brother; his brother of which he loves and cares for. His brother, of which he would protect until the day he dies.

When Thor did not reply, Loki looked up at him, green eyes burning brightly in frustration, betrayal and disgust. "I see a duplicate to come of our **father**. A man whom is _not worthy_ to be called a **man**. A _disgrace_ to the very existance of the human race; a man of lies, a man who wishes to hurt those he supposedly '_loves_' and '_cares_' for! Thor, you had stooped **so low**. You had gone to his level and you had _hurt me_!"

By this point, people in the corridors were staring at them as the sudden raise of voice had caused attention. Loki's eyes were watering, but he refused to let the tears fall. He was not that weak. He did not cry, especially not with most of the school watching them. An audience.

"I know I have done you wrong, brother," Thor stated, flinching slightly when Loki hissed '_do not call me your brother_!', however, he carried on. "I know I have done you wrong and I fully regret what I have done! You do not know how much so, and I wish to repair what I have broken between us. I want us to be brothers again, Loki. I do not wish for you to hate me like you do so - I _care_ for you, Loki and I shall never forgive myself for what happened."

Thor frowned, recalling what Loki had said, before quickly adding "What do you mean a duplicate of our father? What has father done, Loki? Has he- what has he done?"

Loki laughed, a slightly hysterical, snobby, sarcastic laugh that had caused Thor and the surrounding people to flinch. "**Oh**, Thor, you_ amuse_ me, so. **Honestly**, are you _that blind_ as to not see what is under your nose?"

Thor narrowed his eyes, confused. "What do you mean?" He demanded.

Loki shrugged Thor's hands off of his shoulders, before yelling "You know **EXACTLY** what I mean! _Stop acting the fool, Thor!_ Stop acting like you have no brain and that you are clueless because I **damn right** know that you are **not**!"

When Thor only replied with a clue-less, confused, eye-watering, kicked-puppy look, Loki's face shifted into recognition, betrayal, upset and anger. "Oh..." He started. "I see. It is because you do not believe me as your family, correct? Do you remember that, Thor? What you had said to me? What you forced me to do? You are putting up an act to block out what you know, in _your_ mind, what '_your_' father did to his 'own' son."

"Loki, what I had said to you is not true! I do not believe that and you should not, either. What I forced you to do- what- It was sick and I shall never do it again. Never. You are as much father and mothers son as I am."

"You may never do it again, Thor, but it does not change what happened! What you said had caused me so much pain, because it all makes sense. _All of it_. Even though we both know it not to be the truth, it makes _so much sense_! Does it not? I look nothing like you, '_father_', nor mother. I have been raised along with you, equal in the eyes to only mother-"

"That is not true! You are equal in the eyes of myself and father, too!" Thor's face was pained as he looked at Loki sadly, watching his brother break.

Loki laughed, this time his eyes agreed with the laughter that left his lips. Hysterical. "**YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT**!" He shouted at Thor, merely a couple of inches away from his brother's face. "Such an idiot!" He yelled again, this time, it was fainly quieter as the tears he was holding back slid down his face and his form crumpled, only to be caught in the strong embrace of Thor's arms. Loki gripped at Thor's shirt, the tears staining it.

"Loki, c'mon. We best get you to Miss Hill's office to calm you down and have a little chat..." Mr Coulson put a hand on either one of Loki's shoulders, pulling him gently away from Thor.

Atleast the students in the school had enough respect to leave them be as Loki was dragged away from Thor's arms, toward Miss Hill's office, where he would most likely be offered a tissue and an interrogation.

Thor had made his brother speak to him, yet he was not happy of the outcome. He did not feel relief and he did not feel happiness, because hey, things seem to never go to plan. Thor stood there as he saw his brother being directed toward Miss Hill's office, watching as sadness clouded his eyes. Loki had basically told Thor that their father had done something equally, if not worse, than what Thor had done to him. He had done something to break Loki.

Thor wanted to know what was happening, what he was not seeing. But it was difficult, seeing as Loki refused to speak to him and everytime they did - they argued. Thor honestly wanted to stop arguing with Loki, he wanted to stop causing Loki pain.

Maybe backing off, leaving him alone and giving him some space for a while would do him some good. But even that was impossible for Thor; he tried his hardest to keep his distance, yet he still found himself checking up on his brother, seeing if he is alright. Though he always made sure not to cross the line that he now saw.

* * *

**This was just a quick update, guys, so I don't have time to do the usual thankyou's. I shall do double thank-you's at the end of the next chapter. **

**Gah, a little bit of flash-back doesn't hurt anyone, right? Besides, you guys kinda needed to see that. ;)**

**I'm rambling and I'm on a tight schedule! OH NOOO!**

**I hope you liked this chapter and all that jazz! Keep up being awesome, m'dears.**

**~Sky**


	10. Heritage

**I found this chapter ****_extremely _****hard to write. I don't think I'm very good at writing violence. XD**

**~Sky**

* * *

**"Where is it...?**

**...Where did you put it?"**

**"I-I don't know what you are talking about..."**

**"Do not lie to me."**

**"O-Odin, I do not know what you speak of!"**

**"Stop lying to me!"**

**"Odin, please-!"**

I don't know what convinced me to go downstairs and intervene. Whether it was the fact that the shouting was worse than usual on this particular night or whether it was the fact that my Mother sounded more worried than usual. Frightened. Scared. Over-powered. Something familiar twisted in my stomach as I headed down the stairs, growing closer to the shouting that was occuring in the kichen. Fear. Determination. Anger.

My Mother is the kindest person I know; she is caring, loving, sweet and kind. She would not wish harm upon anyone and she would help anyone in need, whether they deserve it or not. She is protective, but this only proves just how much she cares about the ones she loves.

My... '_Father_', however, is a different story. There was a time when he was not so rage-driven, cold-hearted and violent. There was a time where he was also kind, caring and understanding. But not anymore. After loosing his own Mother, he quickly turned to alcohol as an excuse to escape all of the horrible, saddening emotions he were feeling. One thing led to another and he was not only binging his life away through alcohol, but I am almost certain that he turned to more advanced drugs.

My Mother _did not_ deserve to put up with this man's shouting everyday. She did not deserve being shouted at, being put down, being treated like absolute filth. Perhaps that's why I chose to try and end all of this - everything had gone too far. From the shouting to the violence that he had brought upon me and Mother. It had gone too far.

As I neared toward the shouting, my eye caught a particular movement of which made me rush across the room as fast as my body could take me, holding Odin's wrist in a vice-like grip. He was about to hit my Mother.

_**How dare he**_.

My mother looked between myself and Odin, fear showing very clearly in her eyes as he growled. "What are you doing?" Whilst trying to get his wrist out of my grip.

I snarled back at him, my fingers wrapping around his wrist tighter as my anger grew. Years, we have had to deal with this. Whether it were five or seven years, I am unsure, but it has been too long. Far, far too long. "_Enough_," I spat, the hatred clearly showing in the words I were speaking. "You stop this. **Now**."

I could see my Mother, staring at the both of us, her eyes watering. Her hands were held together in front of her nervously. "Loki-"

"No, Mother," I shook my head, keeping my gaze on Odin, certain that the hatred I felt toward him were evident in the cold look I were giving him. "He needs to **stop**. He needs to stop putting you down and treating you like filth. He needs to stop shouting and bitching at you for things that are his _own_ goddamn fault but because of the fact he is an alcoholic, he is too blind to see the truth of which is right beneath his very nose! You do not deserve this, Mother! Neither of us do! He does not deserve us as part of _his_ family!"

He was silent for a moment, face contorted in a mixture of pain and shock, before his lips curled up into a sick, twisted smile and he laughed. He laughed. "_Tell me_, Loki. What do you think of me?" The way he spoke my name, almost as if it disgusted him got the anger within me flaring even more.

"Loki," My mother begged. "Loki, _please_ don't, hun, you'll-"

"-You are the most pathetic excuse of a man I have came across so far and ever will," I scowled as his lips curved upward even more. "I am ashamed to call someone so... so disgustingly **sick** my **Father**."

"You truly believe you are a part of this family," His eyes gleamed in amusement as my eye twitched slightly, nostalgia mixing in with the flaming anger burning through me. "That you are of _my_ heritage. That you are _truly_ within the Odinson family?"

I looked at my Mother, seeing her look at me with fear as she realised what Odin were talking about. What... what did he mean? What was he speaking of? "Odin, _please_," My Mother begged again, this time for a different cause, apparently. "He should not find out this way!"

Confusion and disbelief welled up inside of my chest as it clicked. **I was adopted**. I am adopted. Truly not a part of this so-called-family. I am not Thor's brother, nor my 'Mother's' son. I am not an Odinson, but I were something different, yet I know not what. My eyes watered, my gaze returning to Odin as I looked at him in disbelief. He was still smiling, finding this situation highly amusing. I couldn't smell any evident alcohol on his breath, either.

This man was well and truly **_sick_**.

Odin held his wrist in his other hand and flexed it as my grip dropped, my hand hanging lifelessley at my side. "You are lying." I whispered, digesting the news that had just been brought up. Now everything made so much sense. Why Thor has always, always been favoured over me. (Except for my Mother, of course.) By all of the family; My father, my Aunties, my Uncles, cousins, second cousins...

Why Thor is tall, muscular and has silky, wavy golden hair whereas I am also tall, yet thin and scrawney, merely toned by muscle. I have raven black hair and green eyes, whereas his eyes are cerulean blue, that shine brightly according to his emotions.

Mother was looking at me with sadness written deeply in her eyes, whereas Odin, the man who had lied to me; the man who had beaten and shouted at me, was looking at me as if this were the greatest moment of his life.

"Are you that much of a fool, child?" He chuckled. "You are adopted. Is that not obvious just from the way you look?"

I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't hold back the self-restraint as the anger took over my body, my vision seeing red. I took shakey breathes, trying to calm myself down as I closed my eyes.

_"You are weak! Puny! I will always be stronger and better than you-!"_

_"You are not my brother, Loki! How could you be? Look at yourself!"_

I opened my eyes and laughed, which made both Odin and my Mother stared at me, confused.

"**Oh**," I chuckled. "It makes **so much** sense, now! You..." I looked directly at Odin, forcing the tears in my eyes not to fall. I could tell that I was trembling, but right now I didn't care. When did I _ever_ care, nowadays? "Why you always, always put me last. How you cast me aside to the shadows whilst your _darling_ Thor was in the spotlight, accepting all of the love that were thrown at him whilst I was alone. **Lonely**, I believe is the word. You would not know of such a thing, would you, Father? Because you have a family!" I yelled, laughing, fully aware of how hysterical I were being right now. "You have a beautiful wife and a fucking **_perfect_** son! **YOUR** parents may be dead, but atleast you **KNEW** them!"

"Enough." He growled, his amused expression turning into one of anger.

"Loki-"

"No," I snarled, my eyes not leaving Odin's. "Until you started taking your anger out on me, you never even noticed, let alone acknowledged the fact that I actually exist! You couldn't even care less, could you? The fact that I am sprouting countless injuries and having to lie to people day in, day out because I need to cover up the fact that my STEP Father beats me as he is a sick, twisted, alcoholic-drug addict!"

_Smack._

I heard the sound of the impact before it had fully registered and the pain began to sprout. I stumbled backward slightly, my eyes fuzzy and my head spinning from the blow. I blinked a couple of times, trying to clear my vision to try and avoid any further hits. My hand went up to my nose, the source of the pain, and when I withdrew my hand from my face my eyes focused on the blood on my fingers. The very same blood was now slowly dripping down my face, from my nose.

"**Enough**!" I faintly heard, as well as the pleading, begging of my Mother as she, it sounded, sobbed. "You wish to be equal to Thor, do you not, child? You wish to not just live in his shadow, but live as his equal, correct? Well, in order to do that you need to be stronger! Do you know how we can test your strength?"

He grabbed the front of my t-shirt, pulling me close, before asking the rhetorical question, of which made panic instantly flood my body, my mind, of which was still hazy. "Why do we not find out, hm?"

I felt myself being dragged away, my legs working on their own as I stumbled to stay upright. Despite not being able to see properly and despite my mind reeling, I kicked, flailed, snarled and shouted various insults of which he merely laughed off.

_He laughed._

I felt the impact of being thrown into a wall, pain registering in my upper left arm as I slumped to the ground, using the wall as a rest. The room was still spinning; why had it not stopped? My vision was still hazy; why had it not cleared? I managed to deter that yes; we were in the bathroom and that yes; My Mother -step Mother- was outside, the door having been shut and she was banging on it, pleading for Odin to stop what he was doing.

And yes - that was the sound of running water coming from the direction of the bathtub, sounding as if it were already quite full.

I patted at the wall, feeling for the towel rail to try and use something to support my weight so that I didn't fall over. I knew what was coming next; he had never ever gone this far, but I was pretty certain of what would come next. I had seen enough action movies of which they used this as a type of torture - James Bond, you name it. By the looks of it, it was not a very pleasant experience. An experience that I would rather live without, an experience I would rather not have to go through.

I took a couple of deep breathes before gripping the towel rail, pulling myself up so that I was standing. I blinked away the fuzziness of my vision and stumbled over to the door, ignoring the pain in my left arm and the pain in my nose, as well as the fact that the room was spinning, making me feel sick from dizzyness.

I gasped, my breathing starting to get faster and more irregular as a strong, firm hand gripped the back of my t-shirt, pulling me backward. He said something, something out of anger - out of spite. I didn't hear him. I was focussing on trying to get as far away from the bathtub as possible as I kicked and struggled in his grip. Reguardless of what I did, it didn't work. I wasn't strong enough, I was too weak. He was too strong, too powerful.

He pushed me forward and I stumbled, my hands gripping the side of the tub as my head was thrust forward, forcefully, unwillingly being shoved under the surface of the cold water. I tried to hold my breath, but the breath was released as the temperature of the water hit me; the cold water immediately going up my nose and into my mouth, burning my throat, making me choke slightly.

I squeezed my eyes shut and clamped my mouth shut, forcing myself not to breath, not to move - nothing. I could feel my hands trembling. I could hear my pulse in my head. Thump thump. Thump thump. The pain in my chest increased as the time my lungs had gone without inhaling oxygen increased, until I was pulled back and dropped onto the floor.

As soon as I left the water, I was gasping for breath and clawing for something - something to hold on to. I coughed, my throat burning and feeling as if I had swallowed glass, my lungs aching from the lack of oxygen. Water came out of my mouth and nose as I coughed and spluttered, not being able to stop the uncontrollable coughing as I lay on the floor, weak and vulnerable.

I vaguely felt someone cradling me and stroking my hair, as well as someone saying something, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I was already on my way to the darkness of that thing they call 'unconciousness'.

* * *

_"Dear Thor,_

_I believe there are some things that you haven't been aware of that were happening. I do not have time to explain everything, but your brother Loki has been through a lot of pain and suffering. I cannot just stand by and watch this happen any longer. Please, Thor, promise me that you will look after him whilst I am gone._

_Do not think that I have just left, because I haven't. I tried to take yourself and Loki with me, but Odin, your Father, stopped me. I am going to try my hardest to get custody of you both, before anything more happens._

_Remember, whilst I am gone, that I love you both and that you both mean the world to me. Also remember that no matter what, Loki is and always will be your brother, don't tell him otherwise._

_Please tell Loki that I am sorry._

_Much love, your Mother, Frigga. xxx"_

* * *

**(Double) Thankyou's;**

MontgomaryMontgomary, CharmandersThoughts, Kae Gates, Riza Hatake445, sporomogoose, Memories of Emery, naidalove, fan girl 666, HarleyJaneJacksonWinchester, cara-tanaka, booklover613, RentGirl24, CelticRose1, ishtar-lenore, TazimLaufeyson, Quraina, rock and roll alchemist, Sekhmet49, Loki94, VampTramp91, The Phantom Of The Labyrinth, Destroy Me Destroya

**MontgomaryMontgomary - If anyone is the lovely one, it is yourself! Thankyou for the review, it made me smile. :)**

**fan girl 666- Ahh, all should be revealed soon. Though if you look back through the chapters, you may be able to figure out what Thor did. Maybe. It's not that clear, but you may get the jist of it. :P**

**HarleyJaneJacksonWinchester - Haha, well I have the rest of this fanfiction planned out I just need to write it! So yeah! And -glomp- I'M SO SORRY TO HEAR ABOUT THAT. That must suck big time. I've never been in love (Apart from Hiddles =3=) So I can't relate, unfortunately. **

**cara-tanaka - All will be revealed soon! Bwuaha! :D **

**booklover613 - Oh gosh, that is such a big compliment. I'm so glad I can write in a way that catches the emotions that I want to. Sorry if it nearly made you cry, though. ;3**

**CelticRose1- I am, indeed, going to go into what Thor did to Loki! But I shall not reveal anything yet... apart from what has been written. I'm so glad you like this story so far! :D **

**The Phantom Of The Labyrinth- So happy that you like it! :D **

**Until next time, m'lovelies.**

**~Sky**


	11. Isolation

**This chapters Thor and Tony centric. I hope you guys don't mind. It's all neccessary for the further chapters, though. **

**~Sky**

* * *

Thor sat on the edge of his bed, holding the piece of small, rectangular paper that he had folded, unfolded, read and then folded back up again countless times. He didn't know what to think - he didn't know what to do. His Mother had left himself, Loki and his father. She had left them, he know not why, but had a vague idea of why.

He stared at nothing in particular, his eyes glazed and clouded over as he were lost in his thoughts; the same questions swimming around his head, yet he still came to the same answer.

_He didn't know_.

Why had Mother left them all? Why had she asked him specifically to take care of his little brother, Loki? Why had she asked him to apologise to Loki for her? Hadn't Loki gotten a note, too? Did Loki even know that Mother had left them? What the hell was going on between his other family members that he didn't know about?

He knew that his Father was an alcoholic. That his Father gets annoyed, aggrivated easier because of the drink. That he shouts at Mother, that he blamed her for countless things that were not even her doing. That he put her down, slagged her off and bitched at her, upsetting her greatly. Thor didn't like this, not one bit; but he loved them both. He loved his Mother and he loved his Father. Despise his Father being in the wrong, despise his Father being a complete douchebag - he did not want to upset him.

That was why Thor was out until late at night, almost every night. He did not want to hear the arguing, he did not want to hear the very thing that causes anger to boil up inside of him because he knew he would end up doing something he regretted.

_Like what he had done to Loki_.

He lay back on his bed, staring out of the window beside it at the fields that continued on for miles behind the Odinson house.

He would hate to admit it, but he didn't really like Anthony getting so... close to his brother. He wanted to know personal things about him, things that Loki wouldn't even tell Thor himself. In a way, Thor was jealous. Jealous because of the fact that he had screwed up his relationship with Loki; he broke the trust that Loki had with him, he broke what they used to be. And now Tony was getting closer than he had been in years to Loki.

They used to laugh together, play together, fight together. They were _happy_, they trusted each other and they told each other everything and anything.

_Whatever happened to that_?

Thor felt a wave of sadness overwhelm him because he honestly, fully missed being close to his brother. He missed the times they had, the fun, the happiness, the laughter. He missed all of it because now all he got was cold, sarcastic responses, emotional outbursts or nothing at all.

He had tried to speak to Loki earlier. He knocked on his door, too, to be polite. He recieved nothing. When he entered and tried to speak to him? Loki was lying on his bed, back facing the door so he couldn't see him and when Thor tried to speak to him? Nothing. Nothing at all. He didn't move, he didn't twitch. No sarcastic comments, no lies, no murming and no muttering or cursing under his breath.

Nothing but the rise and fall of his chest. And that honestly worried Thor more than anything else.

* * *

"So I was playing as Ellis, y'know, the one with the baseball cap, yellow shirt, red-kneck? Yeah? And I went into this church and there was a bridal witch just sitting there, crying on the floor..."

I was trying to listen to Clint. I honestly was, but I couldn't focus on what he was saying. Just snippets here and there and _oh God_ was he _still_ talking about Left 4 Dead 2?

I hadn't seen Loki again. Not for a day or two, atleast. He hadn't been in classes, but I was pretty sure I'd seen him walking into school yesterday morning. I was going to go up to him, find out why he hadn't been going to class or hell, even replying to my texts. Usually he would send me sassy, smart-assed texts as a response to my own.

But no. Nothing. And the reason that I had volunteered me and Clint to go and get the library books for our class research about Shakespear? Totally _not_ because I had heard that Loki had been hiding in there, not moving. Not responding. Just sitting at that table he refused to move from...

Okay. Maybe that was the reason. But, you know what? I bet you would do the same if you had no freakin' idea if the guy was okay or not.

As we walked in the library, my eyes scanned the seating area. Empty. No-one there. We walked down, past the rows of bookshelves, of which I looked down every one of them to check if a certain raven-haired, lanky teenager was sitting at a table that just happened to be down one of them.

Nope. Nothing.

"-Are you even listening, Tony?"

"-Uh-huh, you were talking about the witch or somethin-" As I scanned the library again, my eyes rested on the raven-haired, lanky teenager that I had been looking for. "Hang on a sec, Clint." I walked over to the table he was sitting at, only just out of sight and in a relatively isolated part of the library.

"Hey, Loki?" I plopped down in the seat next to Loki, where he was slouched over the table, his face buried in his arms. I frowned when I got no reply, no sassy comment, no grunt or sound of approval.

"...Loooooki?" I leaned closer, trying to see if he was awake.

"...You awake, Blue-Shoes?" I poked him in the side, of which (I'm sure) he would've jumped at or slapped me or something for.

Nothing.

Just the rise and fall of his chest, of which was pressed against the side of the table as he was slouched over it. Was he awake? Asleep? I couldn't tell because I couldn't see his face.

"You alright, Loks?"

What the hell's going on? He didn't react to that nickname he hated to be called. I honestly don't see why he hates that nickname, I could come up with much worse, but he hates it none the less. He hates it and he didn't reply to it. At all.

The hell?

"Okie-dokie-Lokie, whenever you're ready to speak. Y'know I'm not gonna bugger off till I get my answers. I'm just gonna go and have a nice little conversation with someone about something- well, someone and I'll be back. Don't you dare move, Mister!"

Another chat with Thor was due and this time I'm making sure he doesn't bail out. Loki was ignoring me; blocking me out, not speaking, not even reacting. Disappointment, hurt and a shallow feeling registered in my chest and I tried my best to ignore it.

_Ignore it, just like Loki is ignoring you_.

Yup, okay, that's just made it worse.

"Hey, Clint? Can you get the books on your own? I need a slash." I patted Clint on the shoulder, walking past him, not bothering to wait for his response.

I exhaled deeply and ran a hand through my hair as I walked out of library, of which Loki was hiding in and not going to class. He literally wasn't speaking to anyone. The librarians couldn't get him out because no-one would dare to touch him, to force him out and he just wasn't speaking. He wasn't co-operating. And from what I had just seen? That's all true.

A 'chat' with Thor was definately what needed to happen right about now.

* * *

Where the hell was Thor? I told him to meet me at my car straight after school, and honestly, my car was not hard to find. It was the only sports car in the car-park, for christ sakes. Five minutes after the bell? Fair enough, the teacher probably kept his class behind, or him. Or maybe his teacher just let his class out late - no biggee. But ten minutes later and, oh, guess what? Still no sign of Muscle Man.

I was getting impatient. I wasn't really a guy for patience, anyway, but me? Impatient? Nu-Uh. You do not want Tony Stark to be impatient. I start to get annoying - more annoying than usual - when I am impatient. I can handle not being told things, because I poke and prod and basically just keep being a persistant twat (of which I am sure the victim of my twat-i-ness will agree) until I get told what I want to know.

It works.

Every time.

Never fails.

It's never failed once.

Flirting. That helps, too. Flirtings good. Yup, the flirting definately helps. Though I'm not gonna flirt with Thor. Nope, ugh. God, no. As much as I want to find out what the hell's going on with Loki, the flirting with Thor's not happening. It wouldn't work, anyway. He'd probably punch me. In the face. God, my beautiful face. Okay, definately **not** flirting with Thor. Just the thought of it is just... ugh, okay, nope. Definately not going there. Me and Thor? _No way_. Oh dear. Nope. God, no.

His brother, on the other hand...

Been there, done that. Still doing it. Well, until he decided not to speak to anyone. All I ever got was icey glares, anyway. But you know, persistant twat, right? Besides, I was only flirting with him to try and get him to open up to me... a little.

I grabbed my phone, looking around to make sure no-one would hear me interract with JARVIS - my top secret AI. Apart from the fact that Loki, Bruce and Clint know about him. "JARVIS, call Thor." I put the phone up to my ear, hearing it ring.

"Anthony?"

"Tony." I instantly corrected. "Hey, where are ya' Big Guy? Gone to get some shawarma without me or somethin'?"

"That, I have not, though I am very fond of the idea." he paused. "I was trying to speak to Loki, apologies, my friend. I shall be with you in a minute."

"No problem, big guy." I hung up, stuffed the phone back in my pocket and got into the drivers side of my car, closing the door because I literally could not wait in the cold any longer.

* * *

Thirty minutes later? Me and Thor were sitting at a two-seater table, cappuccino's with extra cream and chocolate sprinkles on the table in front of us inside the local Costa coffee.

The car journey here had been quite on myself and Thor's behalf, apart from the Pink Floyd - of which I am determined to get Thor to like by the way - blasting out of the speakers. Loud music and building stuff in my workshop was about the closest you'll get to me being silent. But even then I speak to JARVIS, so really, I don't actually shut up at all, to be honest. And I'm damn proud of that.

I picked up my cappuccino, taking a wary sip to make sure I don't scorch my mouth.

"Tony," Thor started, staring into his own cappuccino "What did you want to speak of Loki to me about?"

I licked the cream off of my lips and put the cup back down on the table. "I wanna know why he's suddenly just... isolated himself. He's not talking. At all. He's not even responding to 'Loks', of which he usually murders me about."

Thor started fidgeting. "Aye, I wish to know what you do."

"You don't know?" I raised an eyebrow, taking another sip of my cappuccino. Thor never fidgetted. Never. Unless he wasn't telling someone something, or he was guilty of something, or nervous. Or all of the above.

"I am afraid not," He looked up at me, looking very much like a kicked puppy. "Though I have a vague idea of why he may be doing this."

"Yeah, I do, too. Theory's and all. But it doesn't confirm whats actually happening, though now I'm interested. What's the idea going around in that big head of yours, hm?"

"I-" Thor hesitated; again - something he never does. "You will need to know of part of myself and Loki's past, in order to understand properly."

I looked at him, not saying anything, sipping my cappuccino and waiting for him to start the stories. Or story. Whatever he needed to tell me. When he realised that I wanted him to tell me whatever it was he wanted to tell me, he looked back down at his cup and started to speak.

"Seven years ago, my Father's parents died. All of us, of course, were upset by this... but I do not think anyone were as upset as Father. I was eleven at the time and Loki was ten.

My Father started drinking alcohol, I suppose, to try and rid of his heartbreak. He has never, since then, stopped drinking. He is now an alcoholic and this is the very reason I do not return home until the evenings; though sometimes I go home right after school, like when yourself, Natasha, Bruce, Steve and Clint visited."

Thor frowned in thought, before continuing.

"Since the days Father has been drinking, he has became... more rage driven. His temper is short; he looses it a lot and takes his anger out on Mother, by shouting only, as far as I know. And for this, I cannot forgive him."

"Whoa, whoa, wait..." I held up a finger to stop him speaking further. "What do you mean as far as you know?"

"Well I am not home a lot of the time. All that I know of is that he shouts at her - for all I know he could..." Thor paused, taking a breath, before stating quietly. "He could be beating her."

"So..." I took a sip of cappuccino. "You don't know, then?"

"Know of what?"

"What your old man's doing to Loki?"

Thor's face turned from confused to angry within two seconds - his eyes turning cold. "What do you mean, Anthony?" He demanded.

"Well if you don't know then I'm not sure if Loks wants you to know..."

"Anthony." Thor growled and oh, suprisingly, I didn't mind being called 'Anthony' when there was a 6ft4 Muscle Man threatening to squeeze the life out of me if I didn't tell him what he wanted to know.

"Okay, okay." I held my hands up in a sign of surrender. "You know all the injuries Loks has had recently? Bruised face, wrist, excetera? Your old man's fault. Purposely." I took another sip of cappuccino and looked at Thor.

"You... How do you know of this?"

"Loki said so himself."

If looks could kill, Thor probably would've killed a lot of people by now. And judging by the fact his knuckles were white from gripping the table so hard, my theory was correct.

"Wanna lift home?" I asked.

He nodded. "I still have much to tell you, Tony, but it shall have to wait for I have a very important conversation to have."

* * *

**God, so many reviews for last chapter. You have no idea how happy it made me, haha. Anyway, this chapter might be kinda boring, but it's important! It explains stuffs... Which shall be linked to future and previous chapters. Some things already link up to previous chapters. Ohoho. ;)**

**Thankyou's;  
Komodo Butterfly, korigan, GoddessOfNight08, chrono-contract, reckless is a wreck, aGuestus (Guest), msgone, fan girl 666, HarleyJaneJacksonWinchester, Guest, I Know Love Hurts 2010, kitfox12, The Phantom Of The Labyrinth, Miss Ventriloquist, booklover613, Topsyturvyhatter, RikaFurude13, CharmandersThoughts, cara-tanaka**

aGuestus (Guest) - Thankyou so much! Glad to have you on board, so happy that you like it so far! :D 

**msgone- I'll give you a hint. It was neither Tony nor Thor that saved Loki-doki. ;D A female, rather than male. A very caring female, at that. **

**fan girl 666- I'm glad you enjoyed it! :D **

**HarleyJaneJacksonWinchester- *Huggles* I'm sorry it made you cry! Q_Q**

**I Know Love Hurts 2010 - Sorry about the extreme cliffhanger-type-thing. I tend to do a lot of cliffhangers. I'm just that much of an ass. XD **

**The Phantom Of The Labyrinth - Like I've said to many others, I'm glad you're enjoying it and I'm sososo happy you liked the chapter! And don't choke on your drink! I don't want you to die! D:**

**booklover613 - He doesn't like Odin, like you said, but he loves Frigga and Thor very dearly, though he isn't currently showing it to Thor. It's something I hope to explain, in time. :)**

**CharmandersThoughts - Sorry for the cliffhanger (Like I said to someone else, I'm just that much of an ass. I tend to do cliff hangers a lot. XD) But thank-you! I've tried to portray Tony and Loki as the characters from the movies as much as possible. I'm super amazed, shocked and thrilled that this fic has inspired you to make your own - you should totally do it! If you do, PM me? I'd love to read it. :)**

**cara-tanaka - Uhh, yes and no? It's his stupid old fashioned way of punishment. Yes, I hate the Odin I have created. XD I shall try and update atleast once a week, m'dear! :D**

**Again, sorry for the lack of Loki. There shall be plenty of him next chapter, though.**

Also, those of you who have read or **_were _****reading my other fic "Everything Changes" - I had to take it down temporarily until the band gets their lyrics copyrighted. Otherwise, someone could steal their lyrics and I don't want that to happen. I'd feel so guilty if it did. ;_;**

~Sky


	12. For Better Or For Worse

**I'm warning you in advance, I know this chapter isn't very good. I'm not that good at writing about Thor and his feelings. I also feel as if this chapter escalated too quickly, but I'm also not that good at writing arguments, either. **

**I'm sorry! **

**~Sky**

* * *

I closed the front door behind me as I took off my shoes and coat before heading further into the house, determined to find my father. I need to know if what Anthony said is true - especially if he said that Loki himself had told him. I need to know, so I can help my brother. After all, despite our past, that is what brothers do. They help each other, and I am more than willing to help Loki out of this situation if it is true.

I heard the faint hum of the TV coming from the living room and knowing that it was not Loki, headed for it. Loki hadn't come out of his room, let alone spoke to anyone for a couple of days now. Why would it be Loki? He never used to come out of his room, anyway, but now he doesn't even reply to me. At all.

I closed my eyes briefly, taking a breath, ignoring the pang of hurt that went through my chest. This is why I'm going to talk with father, though. To try and remove all of the hurt and pain from this family. To try and sort things out. To try and make Loki open up to people again.

"Father?" I called as I walked into the living room, finding him sitting on the couch, watching the TV. I glanced over to the bottles of alcohol sitting on the coffee table, then back at him as he looked over his shoulder.

"Hello, son." He gave a small smile, causing anger to flare up inside of me. How _dare_ he smile, as if everything is okay, as if he hasn't done anything wrong.

"I need to speak with you." I stated, looking at him in the eyes. As I spoke the words, his smile faded, showing his true age and what the alcohol over the past years has done to him. His eyes were rimmed with a light red, his skin was a sickly pastey yellow colour and he had wrinkles around his eyes.

He scratched his white beard, staying silent for a moment before asking "What do you wish to speak of?"

"Loki," I replied, purposely leaving a pause "Is it true?" I asked, dreading the answer - the conversation ahead of us because I just knew this wouldn't turn out good.

"What do you mean, son? Have a seat..."

"_No_," He snapped his head toward me and I saw anger register in his eyes. "You know of what I mean, father. It doesn't take intelligence to see what you have been doing. Tell me, father, _is it true_? I want to hear the words from your mouth, not others."

"What have you heard of, Thor? and who from?" He demanded, standing up and turning to face me.

"I have heard that you have beaten my little brother and mother, though whether this is true or not depends on how truthful your answer is. It need not matter who I heard this from."

I saw something flash briefly in his eyes. "Why would I do such a thing? Of course that is not true."

"Then why did mother leave us?" My anger flared up and I raised my voice slightly, getting impatient.

He seemed to pause for a moment, as if he were thinking about the answer. "I do not know." He stated, his gaze being directed at the floor, though I could still see the sadness and anger in his eyes.

"And Loki's injuries?"

"..."

"Father, look at me." He, suprisingly, complied. "If I find out that you have been lying to me, I..." My voice cracked slightly at the end. "I just did not think you would of stooped so low to do such a thing. So if it is true, I..."

"Thor," He cut me off "You need not speak further. I assure you, I have not done anything to harm either of them."

He gave me a smile that did not quite reach his eyes and after looking at him sharply for a long moment, I turned and left the room, heading for the front door.

If father wouldn't tell me of what is happening, then surely Loki would. I know he is not speaking, but I shall make him. I know he will be home soon, so the best chance I have of speaking to him is tomorrow at school.

I put on my shoes and coat and headed out of the front door, in need of a walk to calm myself down. Was father lying? Or was Anthony? Though Anthony does not have any reason to do such a thing. I was confused, about everything. It would make sense for father to of done such things... judging by Loki's injuries as of late and mothers absence. Her note is more than enough proof of the fact that something has been occuring.

_I don't know what to do_.

Father isn't telling me anything and I do not want to make him angry. I do not want to hurt him, either. As much as I want to know what is happening, I will not force him out of it using violence. I am not as talented as Loki when it comes to getting the truth out of people - it seems he is the talented speaker whereas I am not. It is something I've always admired in Loki, though he has used his talent for the wrong reasons before.

I sighed, hoping that tomorrow would come quickly, as my feet took me toward Jane's house. Atleast I could speak with her about everything, she would understand. She would tell me comforting words, making me feel better.

Something that I want Loki to have.

* * *

I walked toward the library as soon as the lunch bell rang, knowing full well that Loki would be there. I had gone there everyday in hope that he would speak to me, with no results. Today, however, I was determined to get him to speak. After that conversation with father yesterday, it was obvious that he was lying to me. I know the look of lies in someones eyes, even if it doesn't show on their face. How much of it were a lie, however, I don't know. I was hoping to find that out today.

_"Tell Loki of everything that has happened. That you know whats been going on and that you want to help him."_

That is what Jane had said, so that's what I'm going to do.

* * *

I faintly heard the lunch bell ring, but remained where I was, my head buried in my arms. I know that Thor would come again to try and make me speak. He has done for the past few days. It was a wasted effort on his part, trying to make me speak. Why should I speak? I didn't have to. It wasn't necessary and to be honest everyone else would benefit from my mouth being closed. Because, obviously, whenever I voice my opinions something bad will happen. It always does happen.

Not even when Stark tried to speak with me, did I speak back. I didn't reply when he poked me, called me by various nicknames. I didn't even respond when he called me that damned nickname that I despise of. I didn't see the point. I still don't see the point of speaking, unless it is absolutely necessary.

Stark wasn't a true friend, anyway. He merely spoke to me a few times. But then why did I tell him of everything that had been happening? If he were not a true friend, I wouldn't of told him everything... -persistance. His persistant questioning was aggrivating, irritating to the point of me telling the truth. I only ever told the people who managed to gain my trust of things that were personal. And that time I told Stark that I trusted him? That was only to see what his reaction would be. Of which was amusing.

"Loki?"

I slowly exhaled, wanting to bash my head against the table beneath me. I knew he would come back, I knew he would try and get me to speak, yet that didn't stop the annoyance build up inside of me because what did he not get about me not wanting to speak? Surely that would be obvious from my not communicating with anyone for days.

I heard him sit down in the chair next to me. "Loki, are you going to speak today?"

Well, sitting in the chair was new.

I heard him sigh after a minute or two of silence. "Loki, I need to speak with you. It is rather... urgent."

Urgent? What could he possibly want to speak with me about? ... It is probably just something to try and make me speak.

"You know that Mother has left us... correct?"

My breath hitched in my throat and my stomach dropped, leaving the feelings of shock, disbelief, betrayal and hurt registering inside my chest. Mother has _left_? She has left us? Why.. _Why_ would she leave us? Why would she do that to us? _Why would she leave us with him_? Why would she just leave and not take us with her?

Why would she _betray_ us like that?

I faintly heard Thor take a deep breath. "Loki, I know of what has been happening."

Did he not always know? I bit my lip, refraining of speaking the words running through my mind. I could feel my eyes water. Mother... how could she do this to me?

"And I have came to ask you if it is true, as father did not tell me."

I looked down at him, standing up; anger, betrayal, hurt and disbelief flowing through me as I shook. "What?" I spat, my breathing quickening as the emotions got stronger.

He looked back up at me, shocked by my sudden speech, though confusion and worry were showing in his eyes, too. He had spoke to Odin about what has been happening. Odin knows that _other people _know of what has been happening.

"**Do you know what you have done**?" I asked, venom lacing my words as I looked down at him through blurry eyes.

"What- Loki, what do you speak of? What is going to happen?"

"You **know** of what is going to happen!" I yelled, taking long, quick breathes and raking a hand through my hair as I paced in front of him.

"Brother-"

I stopped, directing all of my anger into the glare I sent at him, making him stop the words from leaving his mouth. "You are **not** my brother. _I am not_ your brother. We _never_ were brothers, Thor and we _never will be_." I took a shakey breath, faintly feeling guilt as he looked at me like a kicked puppy, before I turned on my heel and walked out of the library toward the school exit.

I don't care if it's only lunch. I had to escape that house, because I know of what... he will do to me. He will 'punish' me for telling others of what has been happening.

_How did Thor even find out_?

**Tony Stark.**

People looked at me as I stalked through the court-yard, but they knew better than to try and stop me. Instead, they moved out of my way, seeing that I was clearly not in the fucking mood.

I don't even care if I have to walk four miles home, now. I just need to escape that place. Get a bag, stuff it full of clothes and leave.

_Just like mother did._

* * *

I opened the front door, slamming it behind me and quickly making my way up the stairs into my room. I closed my bedroom door and quickly grabbed a back-pack big enough to fit several pieces of clothing in, as well as basic toiletries. I had no idea of where I would go - I just needed to get out of here.

I let out a frustrated noise as tears ran down my face and I rubbed them away with the palm of my hand, forcing my emotions back so that I could finish packing my bag.

I went over to my drawers, grabbing underpants, trousers, t-shirts, jumpers and stuffed them into the bag. I also grabbed deoderant, my hairbrush and a small sketch-pad with a pencil and eraser and put them in the bag, too.

I looked around my room, seeing if I had forgotten anything. My eyes settled on the bottle of sleeping tablets on my chest of drawers by the door, but I ignored them because I know I wouldn't need them. I probably wouldn't get much sleep wherever I'm going, anyway.

Okay; I have clothes, basic toiletries, my drawing stuff...

_My phone._

I patted in my pockets, making sure my phone was there and then I grabbed the bag, slinging it over one shoulder and I made my way down the stairs.

"Loki."

I froze as I was walking past the living room door, hearing my name from that man's mouth.

"Where are you going?"

I turned around and looked at him, standing across the living room by the fireplace. "Why would you care?" I scowled as he smiled at me, not hearing the footsteps behind me that went toward the front door.

"Oh, I care very much..." I narrowed my eyes at him as he walked closer to me. "Especially if you are going to go around, _telling people_ of what I have been doing to you."

I stayed silent, my heart beating frantically in my chest, knowing that he would go on speaking.

"Do you think I will take that?" He demanded. "Because of _you_ and your _mouth_, my only son now looks at me with hatred and anger." He took a breath, sending a sharp look at me before stating "I think we need to close that mouth of yours. Before I loose _another_ member of my family."

"You're **insane**." I snarled, taking a couple of steps back from him, my eyes widening and my breath hitching in my throat as he brought out a needle and thread, smirking at me.

I took a shakey breath as my back hit another person that was standing in front of me - directly in the way of the front door.

I closed my eyes as I felt two hands rest on either one of my shoulders and I tried to form a plan in my head, though all that I could think is that he's going to sew my lips shut. With a needle and thread and with his own bare hands.

He had reached the brink of insanity and I didn't know if I could take it for much longer.

* * *

**Not sure what to feel about this chapter. Though shit's goin' downnnnnn next chapter!**

Thankyou's;

TheEmprissOfHell, Tony's-Loki, NeverSmile, Lord Magis, fan girl 666, The Phantom Of The Labyrinth, CelticRose1, HarleyJaneJacksonWinchester, I Know Love Hurts 2010, msgone, Rathokhan, cara-tanaka

**msgone - You have no idea how much your review made me laugh with the rocky music. :')**

**Again, apologies for the (in my view) crappy chapter. I'm not feeling too good at the moment, I didn't really have a very good day yesterday so I'm still kinda down about that and yeah. I tried, that's all that I can say. It just didn't come out as I expected it to. **

**I hope you guys still like it, though.**

~Sky.


	13. Story Of A Lonely Guy

**I finally did this chapter! Ha ha! It took me ages to think of how to start this. I hope y'all don't mind the P.O.V changing every now and then. ;D**

**~Sky**

* * *

"Hey Thor. Whats up?" Thor sat down at the table that our little group usually occupied, looking rather upset. Sad, upset. Not a crying upset. I've never seen Thor cry and to be honest, not being mean here, I don't really want to. Emotions and me? Like I've said before, do not mix very well. And if Thor started crying? I wouldn't know what to do, because quite frankly I can imagine him being the type of person that'd cling onto you, sobbing and making your t-shirt soaked with tears.

"Nothing." He mumbled, resting his cheek on his palm and eating his panini with one hand, obviously in a bad mood.

"Thor," His eyes flickered to Natasha, as the rest of us sat awkwardly, watching. "Whats happened? You're obviously upset, so don't try and deny it."

Thor looked down at the table, not answering.

"Thor?" Steve asked, concern lacing his voice.

"C'mon big guy," I waved a hand and then gestured to us all. "You can tell us."

He looked at me in the eyes and I looked back, managing to keep my face serious because this is a serious matter. Thor, upset? Never really happened before.

He sighed in defeat. "It is Loki."

* * *

I looked toward Odin as I was pinned to the ground in the middle of the living room, my wrists held firmly above my head so that I couldn't move them.

"You will not get away with this." I hissed, my eyes never leaving the needle and thread in his hands as he took steps closer.

He laughed. "Why not?"

My eyes watered as I looked up at him, fear, distraught and anguish intensifying every second through my chest, making it almost hard to breathe.

"Why are you doing this?" I whispered, of which was answered by a mere gleam in his eye.

Closing my eyes, I took a few breathes to try and calm myself down, something that probably wont happen in this situation.

* * *

"What about Loki?" Me and Clint asked simultaneously, glancing at each other as we realised we did so.

"He-"

"Did he finally speak to you?" I asked, cutting Thor off.

"He-"

"What did he say?"

"Tony," I looked over at Bruce who calmly stated "Perhaps if you let him speak he could tell you whats wrong." Of which I nodded at, looking back at Thor patiently. Patience, Tony. Patience.

"I told him of a couple of..." His eyes flickered over at Natasha, Bruce, Clint and Steve. "Personal matters." He looked back at me. 'Personal matters' ... I'll have to speak to him about that. Obviously somethings happened since our little chat-over-the-coffee talk.

"And?" Natasha elbowed Clint in the ribs, making him yelp and rub them, pouting.

"He started to yell at me, clearly upset and he..." Thor's voice trailed off, his eyes hazing over.

"Hey, Thor," I waved a hand in front of his face to bring him back to Earth. "What did he say?"

Thor looked up at me, looking guilty. "That we are not brothers."

There was a silence for a minute, before Bruce asked "Did he mean it? Or was it something he just said whilst angry?"

"Yeah, I mean, everyone says things when they're angry but they don't always mean it." Steve added.

Thor shook his head. "I know not. He looked quite... serious and distraught about it..." He put his head in his hands and Steve patted his back, looking sad.

"Why would he say that, though?" I asked, taking a bite out of my own panini.

"I have not been completely honest with you, Anthony."

"Tony," I corrected, then frowned. "What do you mean you haven't been honest with me? Have you lied about something or have you just not told me something?"

"I was going to tell you of it, but in the midst of my anger yesterday I must have forgotten."

"Woah woah, wait," Clint interrupted "I feel a bit left out. Is there something you're not telling all of us, Thor?"

Everyone looked at Thor.

* * *

_"Loki! Loki, come here, quick!"_

_"What is it, Thor?"_

_"Look..." He held out his hand slowly, showing a beautiful blue and green butterfly sitting on his fingers, waving it's wings slightly._

_"Wow..." My eyes sparkled as I looked at the butterfly, shocked by how beautiful it is._

_"Do you know what it reminds me of, brother?" Thor looked up at me, grinning, his eyes gleaming with happiness._

_"What?"_

_"Us."_

* * *

I felt my breath hitch in my throat and I opened my eyes, determination running through my veins.

I looked around - The man holding my wrists down was crouched down above my head; he was on one knee and he was looking at Odin. He was not someone I recognised. A new 'friend' of Odin's, perhaps?  
I looked toward Odin - He was walking around the sofa, toward me.

In one swift motion I tucked my knees up to my chest, using the mans grip on my wrists to my advantage as I rolled back on my shoulders, kicking up with as much strength as I could muster, my foot colliding under the man's chin, knocking him backward with a startled cry.

"Loki!" Odin barked as I took the chance of being free to get up as quickly as I could, running from the room and toward the staircase, knowing that the front door was locked and that I didn't have a key on me to unlock it in time.

I heard footsteps behind me, making me run faster toward my room. I knocked little tables and flower pots over, hoping that it would stall whoever was following me, not caring whether it were Odin nor that man.

I slammed the door shut behind me, quickly locking it. I stumbled backward, my legs feeling like jelly, causing me to fall backward onto the floor as I continued to shuffle away from the door. I took a couple of shakey breathes, my heart beating rapidly in my chest as I heard a rapid knocking/banging on my door.

They were trying to get in.

I looked around desperately, my eyes resting on my chest of drawers that were right next to the door.

I stood up and dashed over toward them, on the other side of it than my door and pushed them, not caring that they were heavy and not caring that various things that were on top of them were falling off from the sudden force.  
The drawers squeaked on the floor, before they moved slowly, blocking the door just in-time for a big bang hit it that would have smashed my door open had the drawers not been there.

I held my breath, listening to the sounds outside my door.

"I can't get in."

I heard a frustrated sound. "Fine. He shall have to come out sooner or later."

I let out a choked sob as I heard their footsteps going down the hallway and eventually down the stairs and what sounded like the front door opening and closing. Collapsing onto my knees, I reached into my pocket and got out my phone with shakey hands, feeling the tears stream down my face.

I unlocked it and went to call Tony, but an object falling onto the floor in front of me caught my eye.

My sleeping pills.

* * *

Thor looked more guilty than he probably has ever been his entire life as he looked back at the rest of us, myself being the only one who sort of knows whats going on in his head right now. And by sort of, I mean a tiny little bit because he basically just said that he hadn't told me everything.

"Well?" Natasha raised an eyebrow, staring directly at Thor with one of those really, really terrifying faces of hers.

"It would take a long time to explain it all to you."

"Sum it up, then." Clint replied.

"Hey hey," I started, earning all of the attention on our table. "Give the guy some space. He'll tell us in his own time."

"Tony is right, guys." Steve said, earning a thankful look from both me and Thor.

"It is not a matter to speak of in school, anyway..." Thor murmured, taking another bite out of his panini and looking quite upset whilst doing so.

* * *

"_Over the past few months things have gradually got worse and worse for me. My mother and father arguing, for one - every night I had to listen to them shout at each other, tearing this family apart word by word, no matter how petty the argument was. As each day passed, I merely curled up on my bed with my ear-phones in, full volume to block out the shouting._

_I never helped. Not until that one day, and what good did that do?_

_It rewarded me with loosing the only person who truly cared for me, the only person I truly cared for. If what Thor says is true, then she is gone. She has left us - she has left me. She left me to deal with that monster alone, yet she is the person who told me that we will get through the worst of things together._

_How could she do that to me? For all of these years, since I was born, she was my "Mother" figure. She raised me; she taught me how to walk, speak, write - she brought me up in this world and when things got bad she left me to deal with it by myself._

_And I see why, now. Because I was never a part of this family to begin with. I was never Thor's brother. He never wanted me to be his brother and he has got what he wanted._

_I am not your brother, Thor. I am not your Mother or Father's child. I never was and I never will be, and that is why I do not belong in your family. Are you happy now? You've finally heard the words you've been wishing to hear all along._

_None of you ever liked me. It was all a big lie, I see that now. That's why you spoke those words to me, though you never have saw how much pain that caused me. I thought of you as a brother, yet those actions and words destroyed everything for me._  
_"Father", how he favourited you, Thor, over me. In everything. No matter what I did, no matter what I tried, he never congradulated me, praised me, shown genuine care toward me in any way. Not that it matters anymore, but when I were younger it used to get on my nerves so much. Then he started to beat me - hit me, kick me. Most recently, drown me and sew my own lips shut. _  
_Mother lied to me, all along. She claimed that she cared for me, loved me, that I was her 'son'. Yet she left me when she couldn't take it anymore. When she couldn't handle the pain, the suffering. I get that. I really do. That is why, after all of my pain and suffering, I am leaving too._

_I cannot take it anymore. I have given up hope, because it does not exist in my life._

_I remember laughing, being happy. Who would've known it would turn out like this? A pit of depression, anger, hatred and distraught. Back then, those days were better. I felt positive emotions - I felt alive. Now? When I go to school, I cannot wait to get home to pass the time in my room alone because I do not have the will-power to go anywhere, to do anything. The only reason I went to school is because it was my only chance, my only hope to get out of this living hell. To escape with Mother, to get away from everything and start living a normal, happy life._

_But I am alone, now. I have no-one, though I guess I should thank one individual. Anthony Stark - no matter how persistant, aggrivating and no matter how many times I wish to of killed him with my bare hands, he never ceased to cheer me up, even for a little while. His smart, arrogant come backs are something I have never come across before and to be quite honest they were highly entertaining. No-one else has his intelligence, that is something I admire, too. So, in a way, I apologise to him. He offered me help, yet I am giving up._

_In six months time, I will be un-known. You will ever step foot in my room again, unless it is to be turned into something different, so you may aswell give all of my stuff to a second-hand shop. You will close my room up, board it off. It is all so predictable._

_No matter what I have said, please tell Mother this is not her fault. By 'Mother', I mean Frigga, as I know not of my true mother._

_I suppose this is the end of my note, the note which explains the story of a lonely guy_."

I put the pen aside, my hands shaking as my tears dropped onto the paper, staining it. Going back over to my chest of drawers by the door, I used my last bit of strength to push the drawers back to where they were. I unlocked the door, but kept it closed. If people can get into my room, they will find me faster. They will dispose of my body faster and I will be forgotten soon enough.

I gripped the note in my hand as my vision started going hazy and before I knew it, I was on the floor by my door, letting the darkness of unconciousness over-take my mind for one last, final time.

I saw my phone and the empty bottle of sleeping tablets in front of me, my mind instantly going to that drawing that I drew in art. That same art lesson that I left my bag, only to have Tony Stark steal it - take it for me, to give back to me. That same lesson that started the friendship between myself and him.

"Tony..." I whispered, tears rolling down my cheek from closed eyelids as the darkness finally took over, the feeling of longing, pain and slight regret fading from my chest as I saw nothing but black.

I didn't get to say goodbye to Tony properly, and for some reason, this upset me.

As my mind went blank, the thought had never occured to me that whispering Tony's name would trigger JARVIS to automatically call Tony's cell-phone as a call for help.

* * *

**A virtual cookie to whoever guesses which bit was a flaaaash-baaaaack!~  
... It's really not that hard to guess. XD**

**We are nearing the end of this fanfiction! LE GASP! Fear not! I have plans for other fanfic's. FrostIron, of course. ;)  
Okay, maybe there's one I need to re-upload that's a BlowKi fanfic... but it's mainly FrostIron. ;D**

**Thankyou's;  
chibisrule943, CascadeAngel, Constance Bonacieux, MustangTaisaNoKoibito, Retinia, Rathokhan, fan girl 666, KyronRaven, CustardMelons, 'Guest', whynotlive, 'Guest', Loki-Reid-Glen-Joker-DIE, CelticRose1, cara-tanaka, I Know Love Hurts 2010, TheCapitolRose**

**chibisrule943 - Thankyou! **

**CascadeAngel - I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Good to know you've enjoyed it enough so far to read it all the way through within two days, setting yourself a new record. :')**

**Constance Bonacieux - A big thankyou to this person right here! The inbox message she sent me was amazing. Literally. I nearly died. I just hope you haven't and that I uploaded in time, before you died from the lack of update. XD**

**Rathokhan - Oh, Norns, I'm sorry! Don't die! D:**

**Guest - Haha, yup! and awesome! Did you cosplay Loki for halloween, then? Or did you just have your lips 'sewn shut'? :)**

**Guest #2 - Thankyou! That cheers me up, as I was in a pretty shitty mood whilst writing last chapter and I felt really bad, because I thought the chapter was pretty shitty, too. ^^ **

**Loki-Reid-Glen-Joker-DIE - Will do! Until the very end!**

**CelticRose1 - Yeah, I know quite a lot about Loki and his norse mythology shizzle nizzle. I also like fanfictions with norse mythology twists, too. This was something that was always gonna be in the fic, even if it didn't happen. I couldn't bring myself to be that evil. :(**

**I Know Love Hurts 2010 - I know I've made it seem Frigga's a bitch at the moment, but I have plans for her! Bwuaha! And thankyou, I feel much better now. :)**

**TheCapitolRose - Haha, thanks! I'm glad you liked it. I think it was the mood I was in and all that made me feel as such about the last chapter, I really need to stop apologising for things. I think I've apologised for something every chapter, so far. ^^'**

**Damn! These author notes sections are starting to get nearly as long as the actual story! Thanks so much for all the reviews and such, guys! It really means a lot to me. I've even told my family how happy all of your feedback makes me. So much, that my brother wants to read this story. I'm just like... "NOOOOO! HE CANNOT KNOW THAT I LIKE FROSTIRON!" Because they're not fond of gays. And they're big fans of Marvel. So yeah. Kinda awkward. Funny story to deal with the whole awkward-I-love-frostiron-stuff, too. And the fact that I have to hide it. Message me or something if you want to know it, though I doubt you will. XD**

**~Sky**


	14. Please Don't Leave Me

**I'm literally dying because of the feedback I've got from you guys.**

**You're all awesome!**

**Also - TheAngelOfFewWords - TAKE OFF YOUR CLOTHES LIKE SCARLETT JOHANSSON! 8D**

**~Sky**

* * *

_"Us?"_

_"Yeah! The blue and green on the butterfly is the same colour as our eyes! Yours are green, mine are blue."_

_I grinned. "That's kind of you, brother."_

_He punched my arm playfully and the butterfly flew away, leaving me and Thor to stare after it, squinting as the sun was shining bright. "Lets go on a quest!" He exclaimed, grinning at me, the sunlight making his blue eyes shine brighter. _

_"A quest?" I tilted my head to the side. "What kind of quest?"_

_"One where we work together to fight the monsters in our path!" He replied as he jumped over the fence at the end of the garden, into the fields behind it. _

_I laughed at how silly he was being, before jumping over the fence behind him, a playful grin making its way onto my face. "Okay." I nodded at him, "But I am using magic instead of weapons this time!"_

_At this, Thor just laughed before letting out a battle cry, running further into the field, pretending to slay the 'monsters' with his imaginary weapon._

* * *

"So," Steve started, giving Tony a glance as if to say 'help me, you know I'm not good at starting conversations'.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Hey, Clint?"

"What?" Clint looked over at Tony.

"You got Halo 4 yet?"

Clint looked at Tony for a moment, before his expression darkened. "Fuck you, man. You know I can't get it on the day it comes out!"

Tony grinned, trying to make himself seem innocent. "What about Assassins Creed 3?"

Clint groaned, head-desking the table. "I hate you."

"You love me really."

"Do I? Do I really?"

"Yeah. I mean, who doesn't love this?" He pointed to himself.

"Quite a lot of people." Bruce murmured.

"Hey!" Tony pointed to Bruce. "You're supposed to be on _my _side, Brucey."

"Says who?" Natasha asked, raising an eyebrow.

Steve looked from Tony to whoever he was talking to;whether it was Natasha, Bruce or Clint - Then he looked at Thor and frowned. Thor wasn't with it, today. He was daydreaming, or lost in thought. Something he didn't usually do. Usually he would join in with the conversation, but today he just sat there, eating, not saying a word. '_What Loki said must've really got to him." _He thought, before his thoughts went to Loki. He didn't know much about him, but he was still worried about him. The guy hadn't said anything all week, then he just blurts out something like that to Thor? He sighed, returning his attention back to the group as he was sure he'd find out more about Loki sooner or later.

"Says me!" Tony exclaimed, pouting slightly.

"Surely it's Bruce's decision." Steve said, earning a playful glare from Tony.

"Exactly." Bruce stated, looking smug.

Tony dug around in his pockets, having felt his phone buzz continuously. He got it out of his pocket and glanced at the screen, seeing that JARVIS wanted his attention about something. '_Strange,' _Tony thought, '_JARVIS never usually needs my attention about something. Since he's used his intelligence to set the phone to vibrate continuously for my attention, it must be important, because I told him not to communicate with me whilst I'm at school to prevent people knowing about him.'_

He pressed the screen a couple of times, putting it off vibrate, before putting the phone up to his ear pretending to take a call whilst the group continued on their own conversation.

"Hey, JARVIS! Whats up?" Tony said casually, knowing that his AI would know this is a sign to speak.

"Sir, it appears Loki Odinson has triggered the alarm you set for him." JARVIS' smooth, English voice replied, causing the breath Tony had inhaled to hitch as he glanced up at Thor, who was still lost in his own little world.

_Shit. _

* * *

_"Thor!" I looked down at the little bundle of fur in my arms as it whimpered and nuzzled closer to me. I hugged my coat around it, trying to keep it warm, as well as cuddling it close to me._

_"Thor!" I called again, wanting him to see what I had found. I looked up the hill that was covered in a white blanket of snow, knowing that Thor was up there somewhere with Sif, Hogun, Volstagg and Fandral. I looked back down at the bundle of fur and smiled - the little puppy was adorable. _

_"Yes, brother?" I fainly heard Thor call back from a distance._

_"Come here!" I shouted, "Now!" The soft bundle of fur was snuggling up into my jumper, no longer cold and shivering, but gaining warmth from my own. A gleam from around its neck caught my eye, as I looked closer noticing that the gleam was hanging off of a emerald green collar around the dogs neck. It was a tag._

_I lifed the tag with my finger - it read 'Fenrir'. _

_"Fenrir..." I murmured._

_"What?" I looked over my shoulder, Sif's voice having came from behind me as she approached, looking slightly out of breath and red in the face from the chilly air. Thor, Volstagg, Hogun and Fandrall followed behind her, all looking similar - out of breath, frost-touched and cold._

_"Brother," I looked at Thor, aware that my eyes were probably gleaming with mischief, pride and happiness. The corners of my lips curved upward into a smirk. "I found the lost dog."_

* * *

Tony let out a short, nervous laugh before glancing at the other people at his table. Thor was, well, still on planet Thor whereas the others were engaged in conversation, not noticing Tony's sudden state of panic. '_Loki never calls me Tony,' _he thought '_Usually it's "Stark" or various insults of which, of course, I never takes to heart.'_ He leaned back in his chair, sniffed and wrinkled his nose, trying to remain calm on the outside - compensating for his manic state of panic and worry on the inside.

"_Sir?"_ JARVIS' voice brought Tony back into reality. His brain clicked and started to work properly, pushing aside the shock and worry, wanting to know what the hell was going on right now.

"How's he doing, JARV?" Tony asked casually, glancing up at the others again, though they hadn't noticed that anything was going on.

"_His heart rate is slowing down and he appears to be unconcious. I suggest you-"_

"Call an ambulance and make it quick." Tony interrupted, earning all of the attention from the group on his table - including Thors.

"_I already have, Sir."_

_"_Now's not the time for sass, Jarv-"

"Tony, whats going on?" Steve asked, looking at Tony with a mixture of concern, worry and confusion - like the rest of them were.

"Um," Tony scratched the back of his neck "Well, Point Break may wanna follow me. Like, right now." Tony stood up, shoving his phone in his pocket and making his way toward the exit of the canteen, only to be stopped by Natasha's hand gripping his wrist.

"Tony, tell us what's happening." She demanded, her green eyes giving Tony a sharp, deadly look.

He gulped, looking at them all, before saying "Loki's in danger. Thor and I need to go - _now_."

"What?" Thor exclaimed, standing up immediately. "Why did you not tell me of this sooner? Anthony, he is-"

Thor got interrupted as Tony made a frustrated noise and ran out of the lunch hall, Thor running after him. Bruce, Natasha, Clint and Steve all shared the same look - uncertainty, concern and confusion. They knew that Tony was trying to be-friend Loki and that he had succeeded somewhat, but they didn't know that he cared about him. Truly. They all saw the amount of panic and worry that had shown in his eyes, and they all knew that this was a sign that Tony truly cared for someone.

"Should we go with them?" Clint asked.

"We'll meet them at the hospital." Steve said, earning a confirming nod from all of them.

* * *

Tony was driving frantically, going through amber lights and skimming through reds. His sports car flew through the streets and skidded around corners. If Thor hadn't of been so scared, so worried for his brother then he would've been scared and worried for his own life - but not now. Not when his little brother was in danger.

Tony's stomach felt like it had turned to lead, dropped and had been replaced by an infinate amount of butterflies that were now floating around in Tony's stomach. Tony, much like Thor, was terrified. What if they didn't make it in time? What if they're too late? Tony hadn't spent much time with Loki, he hardly knew him at all - he'd just pestered him about things until he got the answers, but he knew for a fact that they had a lot in common. Despite all of this, he couldn't imagine life without Loki. The trail of thoughts similar to these were the ones that persuaded Tony to put his foot down on the accelerator, making the car go faster than it already was.

* * *

_Loki and Frigga were in the fields behind their house, lying down under a shady tree. The sun was shining and Loki was lying down, his head resting on Frigga's leg whilst Frigga sat up against the tree, running her fingers through Loki's black hair soothingly. _

_Loki had his eyes shut, but he was still awake. Relaxing. "Mother?"_

_"Yes, Loki?" Frigga replied with her all too familiar soft, calm, caring voice._

_"When is Thor coming home?" Loki opened his eyes and looked up into his mothers - into his step mothers._

_"I don't know, honey," Frigga said, sadness lacing her words. "He is out with Sif, Fandral, Volstagg and Hogun. He should be back tonight, if not tomorrow morning."_

_Loki closed his eyes again and sighed. Thor was always with Sif, Fandral, Volstagg and Hogun nowadays. It's almost as if he's forgotten about Loki - his brother - of which he always used to play with. Loki was fourteen now and Thor was fifteen, but that didn't stop the jealousy and lonliness from registering. He couldn't help it, though - they had taken his brother away from him. Thor never had time for him, anymore. Thor was always out with them. Thor was getting into trouble, nowadays - something that didn't suit him. Something that Loki was supposed to cause._

_When he sighed again, Frigga looked down at her adopted son, worried. She didn't want Loki to be in a bad mood. She cared about him as much as she cared for Thor. She was worried for the both of them - Thor because he has gained troublesome friends and Loki because he has been abandoned by his own brother - his friend. _

_She ran her fingers through Loki's soft hair and looked over the fields at the beautiful blue sky, with the odd white, fluffy cloud in the air. _

* * *

"Shit... _**shit!** _Loki, c'mon, wake up, buddy. Wake up for us."

"Tony, look! The whole bottle is empty."

"Crap... okay, check to see if the paramedics are here yet- hey! Wait! His eyes are moving!"

I faintly heard Tony's annoying voice though the haziness of half conciousness. I felt groggy - my body felt as heavy as lead and the world was blurry when I opened my eyes slightly. What was going on? Wasn't I supposed to be dead? I closed my eyes again as darkness began to evade the edges of my vision. I let out a relieved breath as the darkness returned, letting myself fall back into it.

The last thing I heard before returning to unconciousness was the desperation in Tony's voice as he said "Loki, no, no, don't close your eyes! Stay with me, God, stay with me, buddy..."

My vision faded, as did the voices and sudden sounds around me, as the darkness enveloped me. It was just another dream, like the memories I'd been seeing. It was just my imagination, but now it's gone and left me to my future freedom.

* * *

The paramedics let both Tony and Thor ride in the back of the ambulance. They hadn't seen Odin - but they had read the note that was in Loki's hands when they arrived there. Tony had the note in one of his hands, but his other hand was claimed by one of Loki's as he held on tightly, as if it would keep the life within Loki's body active. Thor was on the other side of Loki, holding his other hand.

They looked at each other, not saying anything. How had it come to this?

The ambulance raced through the streets, weaving through traffic and rushing through red lights as it made its way to the hospital, sirens blaring, trying to get Loki there in time so that the doctors could save his life.

The life that he did not want.

* * *

_"Loki?" Thor stumbled into Loki's room, reeking of the scent of alcohol and marujuana. Loki looked over his shoulder from his seat on his spinney chair and wrinkled his nose, frowning as he caught the sight of Thor._

_"Thor, what have you done this time?" He sighed. Thor's clothes were scruffy and he smelt. "You have not been home for two days. Where have you been?"_

_"Sif's." He replied bluntly, using the chest of drawers beside him to steady himself. The mention of that girls name made Loki scowl. _

_"You need to stop seeing her, Thor. She is messing up your life." Loki snapped, causing anger to well up within Thor. Thor stumbled over to Loki, fueled by his drunken, drug-filled rage._

_"Is that all?" He asked, and if there looks could kill, Loki didn't notice it as he was in his own state of anger - for the well being of his brother more than anything. _

_"Your so called 'girlfriend' is ruining your life, brother! Can you not see this? Look at yourself in the mirror! You are a state! Has mother seen you, yet? What would she say? Thor, you cannot keep going on like this! You are killing yourself! You deserve much better than someone who is ruining your life!"_

_Thor growled and grabbed Loki by the front of his green button up t-shirt, causing Loki's anger to diminish and change into fear, panic, worry. "Thor..." He murmured, trying to pry Thor's grip off of his shirt as it was hurting him. "Thor, stop..." The image of Odin flashed before him, but quickly changed back into Thor's rage filled face._

_"Do not call be brother," Thor snapped, causing hurt and distraught to sear through his chest. "Have you seen yourself? We look nothing alike!"_

_Thor dragged Loki over to the mirror and those lines that haunted him replayed over and over in his head, as they did often._

**_"You are not my brother, Loki! How could you be? Look at yourself!"_**

**_"You look nothing like me! Nor Mother, nor Father! Look, Loki, look!"_**

**_"You are weak! Puny! I will always be stronger and better than you!"_**

**_"I hate you, Loki! All you ever do is hide! Hide like a coward!"_**

**_"Can you not see the difference between us?"_**

_Loki knew now, that all of these were true. He had accepted them. After all, Thor had told him the truth. He didn't like it, at the time, he still doesn't - but it is who he is. He is adopted, weak. Thin, scrawny, cowardly and second best. People constantly compared him to Thor, so why should he try any longer? Why should he bother trying to rise up to people's expectations when it achieves nothing? _

_This is anothr thing that caused Loki to take them pills. _

_The truth hurts and he knows this better than anyone. _

* * *

**Ermagerd. That is all.**

**Thankyou's;  
haggledore, CharmandersThoughts, RaitenKitsune, Nonormally, TheAngelOfFewWords, Blue Dot77, dianaj2w, HarleyJaneJacksonWinchester, booklover613, celestia101, Loki-Reid-Glen-Joker-DIE, fan girl 666, Tariono4ka, Master of Evil Monkeyness, UnifiedNations, chibisrule943, msgone, Starry Eyed Traveller, Rathokhan, Destroy Me Destroya, A Shade Uncolored, The Phantom Of The Labyrinth, cara-tanaka, I Know Love Hurts 2010, THORODINSONOFASGARD, Constance Bonacieux**

**CharmandersThoughts - Your 'llama' comment is ironic as I am wearing my llama hat. XD**

**Nonormally - Seeing as so many people want Odin to have his butt kicked, I may actually do this. Seems like fun. 8D By the way - Tony - DON'T SLAP MY LOVELY REVIEWERS! D:**

**Blue Dot77 - Updated! And thankyou!**

**dianaj2w- Thankyouuu!~**

**booklover613 - I love Loki too much to do that to him, don't worry. :P **

**Master of Evil Monkeyness - Thankyou so much! I'm glad someone can relate with the whole gay-thing. The rest of my family are pretty much homophobes, and they love marvel so if they found out I like and ship frostiron? They'd probably go mental, make a big deal out of it and disown me. XD**

**UnifiedNations - *Hugs your head* DO NOT HEADBANG THE WALL. IT IS NOT GOOD FOR YOUR HEADS HEALTH. OR THE WALL. OKAY? 3**

**chibisrule943 - I already answered most of your questions through PM'ing and skyping, but my family are the same! My Dad was like "I'd like to read your story that's gotten lots of reviews. Can I read it?" And I had to awkwardly explain to him that if he read it, I'd be extremely uncomfortable and that he can read some of my fanfictions when I write something I'm comfortable with him reading. Which will be, hmm, lets see, never. XD**

**Starry Eyed Traveller - If you hulk smash your laptop, you won't be able to read my updates! XD**

**Rathokhan - If it makes you feel better, it's killing me on the inside, too.**

**Destroy Me Destroya - Yes. XD This whole story is basically inspired by Blink182 songs. "Story Of A Lonely Guy" and "Adam's song" being the main ones.**

**I Know Love Hurts 2010 - Longest review I've ever gotten. XD Thankyou so much! My family don't know what I write about (and hopefully they never will XD) ... YOU GOT ME WRITING IN BRACKETS! XD Brackets are cool, we're awesome so s'all good. Anyway, thankyou for your lovely review. I read it all, laughed a bit and also d'awwed. **

**THORODINSONOFASGARD - Seriously, bro. You don't know how much your review made me laugh. **

**You know your awesome when you're in an after-school science class for a re-sit of an exam, the guy next to you is singing Taylor Swift and then you're just sitting there, Will Smith's "Miami" in your head, reciting every word, not even phased by Tay Tay like you usually would be.**

**Yup. Story of my life. XD**

**~Sky**


	15. Loneliness

**-Updates-**

**~My story "Everything Changes" has been re-uploaded. (My Loki X Natasha fanfiction.) And it is complete. It is a short story, but sequels and spin-off's shall be written for it.**

**~The story I wrote called "I Miss You" is a prologue, it shall be deleted when I have completed this fanfiction as I will then have time to write a proper story to do with that plot. I merely wanted to see if people liked the idea of it, and seeing as people do seem to, I shall write the story that has been swimming around in this brain of mine. (As well as a lot of other stories. For your entertainment. ;D)**

**~... I did not just spill my tea everywhere... o.O**

**~Seeing as you lovely people seem to be leaving a lot of reviews (of which I read each and every one of them) - I cannot reply to every review anymore at the end of the chapters as there is simply too many and it takes up too much space. I shall be replying to you via PM for now on, I hope y'all don't mind. :'D**

**~Sky**

* * *

Frigga had left Odin. She had left that house of which he had shouted at her, called her every name under the sun, abused her son and had upset her deeply in. She had left because she wanted to make everything right. She knew she couldn't do this whilst living with him, whilst staying in that house. That's exactly why she had left. She needed to get away from all of those painful memories, but more so, the pain that would've eventually came sooner or later. She had tried to take Thor and Loki with her - Odin had refused. He didn't want people to find out what had been happening within the household. He didn't want to be locked away, behind bars for multiple years. He didn't want to be caught out, proved wrong nor trapped where he could not possibly do anything about his situation. Frigga had tried her best to take her children - her babies with her but Odin had refused because he was _scared._ So what did he do? He threatened that if Frigga uttered a single word to anyone, that if she even tried to divorce him, that if she took Thor away from him, he would bring more harm upon Loki. More than what she had already seen him to do him. Of course this broke Frigga's heart, having to leave her babies alone with such an evil man. The man who had completely changed since she had fell in love with him and she couldn't help but feel sorry, feel pity and feel sad for the man who was once a sweet, charming, handsome gentleman.

But Frigga had a plan. She had thought about the situation they were in for a while and she had came up with a plan. She knew Thor and Loki's routines - after all, what kind of mother would she be if she did not? Loki went straight up to his room after school, locking himself in there. It saddened her that he did not get out and about, that he did not go out and make friends, but she had overheard a conversation that Thor and his friend Anthony had once had. Anthony wanted to be his friend, so she was sure that sooner or later Loki would start coming out of his room more if this Anthony was to befriend him.  
As for Thor, he did not return home until later on in the evening. She knew that he usually visited a friend, mainly Jane of which was his girlfriend. (Frigga adored her, of course. She thought her a lovely young woman.)

That is why as Frigga walked out of the courts, dressed formally in a smart blouse, skirt, woman's blazer and slightly heeled shoes, she was pumping with determination. She had just filed the divorce and separation of herself and Odin's marriage. The letter of this news should be sent to their house - _Odin's _house within the next couple of days. That was step one of her plan. Step two? Get her two children out of that house before that man causes more destruction to their family.

She looked at her watch - 1:23pm. She still had plenty of time to make it back to her old home before the children got home. She could get in without Odin knowing (after all, she knew his routine, too.), she could pack Thor and Loki's bags for them and she could take Loki and Thor to their new home in Manhattan. A place where they could start a fresh life and leave all of these horrible memories behind.  
She already knew that Thor would miss Jane dearly - this is why she had set up that he could visit her every weekend and vice versa.

Frigga pushed the button at the traffic lights, waiting for the green man to show so that she could cross over. She needed to catch the bus that led her to her old home, as it was the quickest mode of transport that led to it. The house was on the other side of the city to where she was now and she needed to get there rather quickly.

She heard the familiar ringtone coming from her handbag and she frowned. She dug out her phone and answered, slightly wary, as not many people called her and the caller ID was one she did not recognize.

"Hello?"

"Mrs Odinson?"

"Yes, speaking?"

"I am Doctor Erik Selvig from the Ronald Reagan UCLA Medical Centre."

Frigga frowned. The hospital? More importantly, the _best hospital in Los Angeles_? "I do not mean to sound rude, Doctor Selvig, but why are you calling me?"

"You are Loki Odinson's mother, am I correct?"

"Yes..." This caught Frigga's full attention. Why was the hospital calling her about Loki? "Why are you calling me about my son? Is he oka- He is not in the hospital, is he? Is he-"

"Mrs Odinson, if you would please give me time to explain-"

"Go on, then." She ushered, feeling a wave of panic rush over her. Was Loki okay? What had happened? Why were the hospital calling her about Loki?

"Your son was rushed into this hospital a couple of minutes ago. He was accompanied by two young men and it is believed that he attempted to commit suicide." Dr Selvig paused for a moment, before continuing "It would be essential if you could come to the hospital."

When there was a long silence, Dr Selvig asked "Mrs Odinson? Are you okay?"

Frigga was snapped out of her trance. "Yes, yes, I will be right there."

She hung up, not waiting for a reply as she ran down the road, panic, worry and distraught now being the only thing she could feel. Loki didn't leave her mind as she raced toward the hospital, a million and one questions running through her mind a thousand miles a minute.

* * *

When Natasha, Clint, Steve and Bruce arrived at the hospital, Tony and Thor were sitting beside each other in the fairly busy waiting room, both looking extremely worried and distraught. Thor held his head in his hands, whereas Tony was clutching a piece of paper in his, staring off at nothing in particular, making it clear that he was lost in his own thoughts. The sight of the two usually strong males looking so broken made the four new arrivals concerned as to what happened to Loki. None of them probably wouldn't admit it out loud, but since they had spoken to Loki during lunch that one time, they didn't see Loki as bad as they thought he was. They thought that he was irritating, attention seeking and arrogant as all he ever did was prank other people and give you cold responses to your attempts at conversing with him. But that wasn't the case, they all knew that. They all knew that there was something else, something further than the cold wall he put up. Something further than the mysterious, tall raven haired, pale skinned boy that enjoyed causing mayhem and mischief.

Steve sat down to the left of Tony, leaving Clint, Natasha and Bruce to sit opposite of them as Thor was sitting on the right of Tony, leaving no more seats on that side as other people had occupied them. It was better like this, anyway - Clint opposite Steve, Natasha opposite Tony and Bruce opposite of Thor - as they could all see each other.

Steve looked at Natasha for help as an awkward silence hung in the air, neither Thor nor Tony acknowledging their presence whether they were aware of it or not. Natasha glanced at Clint, who looked back at Natasha frowning. She nudged him, earning a "What?" of which turned into an "_Oh." _as she nodded toward Thor and Tony. Steve frowned, whereas Bruce watched with interest.

"Hey you two, what's happening?" Clint asked. All eyes turned to Tony and Thor as Thor looked up, whereas Tony glanced up at Clint before looking at the piece of paper in his hands.

Thor smiled, the smile not reaching his eyes as great sadness was held there instead. "Friends, I am glad you have came."

Natasha frowned, having sensed that both Thor and Tony were deeply upset as soon as she'd set eyes on them. "Thor, what's happened to Loki?"

Thor's gaze went to the floor, before he looked at the note in Tony's hand - something that hadn't gone un-noticed by Clint, Natasha, Bruce and Steve, of which were all watching, extremely eager and impatient to know what the hell was happening.

"Tony?" Bruce piped up, earning a glance from Tony. "Can I see the note?" He asked. Tony mumbled a 'yeah, sure', before handing the note over to Bruce. Bruce un-folded it and his eyes went from left to right as he read Loki's shakey handwriting. He remained calm whilst reading it, having already expected something similar to what he was actually reading. He didn't know things were this serious, though. He didn't know that Loki had been suicidal - he just knew that Loki was having some form of problems. For him, that was obvious.

When he had finished reading it, he passed the note to Natasha. As Natasha read the note, she frowned. Clint was reading it over her shoulder, obviously impatient, whereas Steve waited patiently; though he was honestly dying to know what the letter said - he wanted to know what was going on, what was wrong with Loki.

Steve wasn't sure whether he wanted to read the note or not. He could tell that something bad was going on, and he wanted to know what was going on - he's just not sure if he's prepared for it. He knew that whatever the note said, it was probably unpleasant and judging by Natasha, Clint and Bruce's facial expressions, he was correct.

There was a little bit of silence, as Natasha and Clint finished reading the note, making Steve feel a bit un-easy. He looked at Natasha, nodding at the note, gesturing for her to hand it to him, of which she did. Steve started reading the note, despite the commotion that Clint was about to start.

"What the hell, Thor?" He exclaimed, and when Thor looked up at him, confused, he continued. "What does Loki mean by 'you finally got what you wanted' - of which is aimed at you, by the way, incase you hadn't noticed."

Thor reverted his gaze back to the floor as all eyes went to him, including Steve's, until he carried on reading the note. Not even Tony had asked the question that Clint just did, and normally he would've been the first person to jump up and ask such a thing. He was too lost in thought, too lost in worry, in panic - in emotions - something of which he wasn't good at dealing with. What if the doctors weren't doing their job properly? What if Loki was in that room, dying and they would be out here, sitting down, not even knowing? Loki could be dead. Loki could be dead and they wouldn't even know it unless a doctor came in and told them. Damn, Tony really wished he had some alcohol right now. He could drink and he could forget, forget all of these feelings that were messing up his mind right now.

"I shall need to tell you from the beginning..." Thor finally said, a look of absolute guilt and sadness lacing his eyes.

"Well we're not in school, so you can tell us now." Natasha murmured, her sharp eyes on Thor.

Thor looked up at Natasha, before glancing at the rest of his friends. His gaze fell to the floor again, and he put his hands together, his elbows resting on the top of his legs. "It started about seven years ago. My father lost his parents - my grandmother and grandfather - they both died. I know not how, to this day." He paused. "The news, of course, upset my father. I suppose he did not know what else to do, but turn to alcohol."

Steve glanced up having finished the note, looking at Tony. He earned a sharp glare in response.

"He became an alcoholic after growing addicted to it, and after a couple of years he started to argue and shout with mother. As of late, it has been every day, constantly. Also, as of late, he has resorted to violence, as Loki stated in his..." Thor's voice trailed off, leaving Steve, Tony, Bruce, Natasha and Clint to digest what he had just said.

"Well, that explains your Dad, but what about what Loki said to you, Thor?" Clint frowned, clearly confused.

"I..." Thor hesitated, thinking of how to word it, how to tell them. "Do you remember, before you all befriended me, when I was friends with Sif, Hogun, Volstagg and Fandral?" Everyone nodded, except Tony, who just wanted Thor to carry on with the story. After all, Thor had not told him this bit, and he had a feeling it would be something he wouldn't like. Something Thor had meant to tell him before.

"They were not good people to be around," he stated sadly, "They got me into alcohol and drugs. I am... I am no longer associated with alcohol, drugs, nor any of them. They caused me to... Well, I am ashamed of what I did. To of stooped so low, to of done that..." And by the way Thor was hanging his head in shame, his voice dripping with guilt, he meant every word of it.

Tony and Clint were about to urge him to go on, but found no need to as Thor continued. "One night, I went into Loki's room after returning from Sif's house. We had drank, we had taken drugs. I was intoxicated, to say the least," he continued, in a quieter voice, as if the scene were replaying right before his eyes. "Me and Loki bickered after he said something that angered me, and I ended up telling him of how we did not look alike, how I was better than him, how he is most likely adopted..." Tony stared at Thor in disbelief as a silence crept up over the group, although the hum of conversation from other people in the waiting room was still present.

"You what?" Tony said quietly, earning the attention from all of his friends as he had not spoke a word since they arrived. "Do you have any idea what you did, Thor?" He half yelled. "Do you have any idea what those words would've meant to him?"

Thor replied sadly "Aye, I do and if I had the chance I would change my actions."

Tony snorted, standing up and turning to look at Thor. "Yeah, a little late for that. Y'know, the name "Point Break" suits you even more now," he rambled, his emotions controlling his tongue. "Not just 'cause of the movie, but because when you don't like something, when you reach your 'point' of anger, you break people."

"Anthony, I am trying to fix my wrong doings. I know that I have messed up and I wish to fix myself and my brothers differences!"

"Yeah, fine job you're doing there!" Tony pointed at the door to the room that Loki was in. The room they were not allowed in. "Loki is in there, lying on a bed, probably dead for all we know! He took a whole bottle of fucking sleeping tablets. For what? All because he felt worthless, not wanted, not loved - nothing. And you know what? I know how that feels, Thor! I've been there, Goddamnit, I'm STILL there! And let me tell you, it's not a nice fucking place to be. It's not pleasant and what you said to him? What your fucking **father **did to him? Just adds tons of salt to the wound, probably an irrepairable wound seeing as Loki's freakin' adopt-"

"Tony-"

"-Don't interrupt me, Capsicle-"

"-Tony, listen," Steve said, his voice stern and sharp, silencing Tony. "You need to calm down. Go outside, get some air or something. Waiting here doing nothing is obviously not doing you any good."

Tony looked at him for a moment. As much as he'd hate to admit it, Steve was right. Steve was always fucking right. "Fine." He said, putting his hands up. "Fine, I'll go outside but if anything happens whilst I'm gone I wanna be the first person to know about it." And with that said, he walked out of the waiting room, headed toward the stairs because the elevator was too slow, going through the lobby and out of the exit, where he would be able to get some fresh air and calm down.

He got his phone out and clicked one of his speed-dial buttons as he leant against the wall, breathing in some fresh air and running a hand through his messy hair.

"Hello? Tony, this better be good. I'm kind of busy right now."

"Pepper," Tony said, letting out a breath. "I need to talk to you. You know I'm not good with feelings and right now I'm on a feels overload."

He heard some shuffling on the other side of the line and some quiet murmuring before Pepper replied "Why? Whats wrong, Tony? What's going on?"

"Well-" Tony saw a movement in the corner of his eye that caught his interest. He frowned. "Mrs Odinson?" He asked.

"What?" Pepper asked, sounding confused.

"Uh, hang on a sec, Pep. I'll have to call you back."

"Tony? Wait, Tony-!" He hung up the phone and called Mrs Odinson again, catching her attention this time.

"Anthony," She said, sounding out of breath. "Anthony, are you here for Loki?"

When Tony nodded, a small, hopeful smile made its way onto her face. "Please, call me Tony, Mrs-"

"Only if you call me Frigga." She said instantly. "Now, lets go inside. I need to speak with Thor and I need to see Loki."

"They aren't letting us visit him. They're-"

Frigga's eyes darkened as she stated "Do you think that will stop me from seeing my son, Tony?" Of which Tony smirked at.

* * *

**A longer chapter than usual, mainly because of my lack of updates for a while. I was going to make this chapter include more, but I'm a little OCD and I don't like my chapters being that much longer than the rest of them. Or shorter, for that matter.  
I know not much happened in this chapter, but shehhts going dowwwn in the next chapter. ;D**

**Thankyou so much for all of your reviews. :') Sorry for the lack of Loki in this one. But at the moment he's just been having flash backs and memories and stuff. If you haven't figured that out already. XD**

**I hope you liked this chapter!**

**~Sky**


	16. Reality

**Casually listening to the Sex Pistols on youtube and one of the related videos is "Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder" by Rin and Len Kagamine. So. Random. And. Un-related. XD**

**~Sky**

* * *

Tony and Frigga walked through the hospital doors, up the stairs as they were faster than going up the elevator and back toward where Tony had previously been - the waiting room by Loki's room. Frigga had said how she wouldn't let the doctors get in the way of her seeing Loki - her baby - and Tony had come to realize that he would stand right behind her as she did so. He could see, that despite Loki being adopted, Frigga cared deeply for Loki. Yes, she had left Thor and Loki, but she was such a kind, loving woman and she wouldn't have done it without reason.

When they walked back into the waiting room, there was the usual hum of conversation. As they approached the group, familiar faces looked up at them and then glanced nervously at Thor as they all saw who was with Tony.

"You okay now, Tony?" Steve asked, before nodding at Frigga and murmuring a 'Ma'am' as a greeting.

"Yeah." Tony ran a hand through his hair, his eyes falling on Thor, who had not even looked up at them. "Hey, Thor?"

Thor looked up at Tony, before his eyes drifted to the right, landing on his mother. "Mother..." he said quietly, getting up and going over to her, hugging her tightly. Thor had missed her, whilst she had been away. He didn't understand why she had left them, but he also knew, like Tony did, that she must of had good reason for it.

"Hello, Thor." Frigga said, hugging her son back, happy to be re-united with him, despite being gone only a few of days. "How are you faring? I know this is not the happiest of situations..." Her voice cracked slightly toward the end of her sentence, cutting her off. She looked at Thor and smiled sadly, pulling him down so that she could place a kiss on his forehead.

"Not so good." Thor's expression dropped, his eyes going to the floor, once again. "I am worried for Loki. In case he does not make it through. Mother, I know me and Loki have had our disagreements over things but I care for him and love him. He is my brother. I know not what I would do if he were to-"

"Shh, shh," Frigga pulled Thor into a hug, leaving the rest of the group to watch awkwardly. "Loki is going to get through this. He is a strong boy and he has our support." Frigga said firmly, trying to assure everyone else, as well as herself, that everything would be fine.

Tony sat down beside Steve, where he previously was before he left. In a way, he was jealous of Thor. Thor had a loving, kind mother whose always there for him, always supporting him, yet Tony didn't have even that. Tony's mother wasn't around, so he was stuck with his father, of which was hardly ever around and couldn't care less about Tony's welfare. In a way, Tony could relate with Loki. In the sense that they both had Daddy issues - though Loki's were much, much worse. Tony's father was an ass, in the sense that he never appreciated any of Tony's achievements - hell, he hardly appreciated Tony even living - but at least Howard had the heart not to beat Tony. Not that he was ever around to do so, but Tony was thankful for that, because he couldn't imagine how much it must _hurt _to have your father - your own _father _beat you.

"Mrs Odinson?" A voice familiar to both Thor and Frigga was heard from the doorway and the group looked toward it, to find a plump man with grey hair, in a doctors attire.

"Erik Selvig!" Thor exclaimed, his face taking on a look of confusion as he released his mother to turn to Erik. "You are a doctor?"

"Yes," he smiled at Thor. "And I happen to be taking care of your brother. I saw his name and remembered you mentioning him."

"Whoa, wait, how'd you know him, Thor?" Clint asked

"He is Jane's guardian." Thor replied, earning a '_ohhh_' in response.

"How is he, Doctor?" Frigga asked, her face full of worry. Everyone looked at Dr Selvig as he flicked a few sheets over on his clipboard, before clearing his throat.

"When he was brought in we examined him to find that he had some water in his lungs, his left wrist was fractured, he had various bruises over his torso, arms and wrists as well as the fact that he overdosed on what appears to be sleeping tablets," Dr Selvig paused as he flicked the sheets back over and looked up, glancing around at them all. "The overdose has been taken care of, the water in his lungs has been removed and his wrist has been bandaged. As for the bruising, that will heal over time. For the time being, we've supplied him with an IV drip which will hydrate him whilst the effects of the sleeping pills wear off. He also appeared to be slightly underweight, of which will also be taken care of through the IV drip. Unfortunately we cannot feed him anything solid until he wakes up, which will be a couple of days, yet."

"So he'll be okay?" Steve asked, genuinely curious.

"He will be, yes. Though he may need some counselling when he wakes up." Erik paused, before a look of slight guilt crossed over his face. "His injuries looked intentional, so I am afraid we have had to inform the police. They'll be here when Loki wakes up for questioning."

"What? As soon as he wakes up?" Tony questioned, feeling slightly annoyed. He knew if he was in the hospital, the first thing he'd wanna see when he wakes up definitely was _not _the police.

"Of course not as soon as he wakes up. We'll give Loki some time to adjust to his surroundings, think things through and for you all to speak with him, as well as a few check ups that we'll need to do to see how he's doing. But after all of that, I'm afraid they'll have to speak to him. We can't hold them off forever."

"Can we see him now?" Tony asked, wanting to see Loki - make sure he's still alive - that he's still breathing - that he hasn't left him.

"Yes." Dr Selvig said, causing everyone to stand up and move toward the door to Loki's room, Tony, Thor and Frigga being the ones who moved the fastest.

"Visiting times are between 8am and 8pm!" he called after them all, not sure whether they heard him or not.

* * *

_Loki could hear them all in Thor's room. Laughing. Drinking. Smoking. He could hear Sif's irritating voice, Fandral's irritating voice and oh, guess what? Volstagg's irritating voice, too. Hogun rarely talked, he just tagged along. He could tell they were all drunk, by how loud they were being. How stupid they sounded. '**More stupid than usual.' **Loki thought, as he pulled the bed covers over his head after locking his door. After all, he couldn't risk one of those oaf's entering his room and annoying him, now, could he? _

_A while later, a soft knock at his bedroom door awoke him from his half conscious state. He had taken a couple of sleeping pills previously, so he was feeling quite drowsy, not thinking as sharply as he usually would. He threw back his covers and grunted when the knock sounded again - impatient, persistent.  
He walked over to the door, unlocking it and opening it, wearing only his dark brown pajama bottoms, leaving him shirtless. He didn't like sleeping with a shirt on, it felt uncomfortable to him._

_Fandral stood there, swaying slightly, looking at Loki with gleaming eyes, causing Loki to sigh in annoyance. He had gotten out of bed for **this? **_

_**"**Hello there, handsome." _

_"What do you want, Fandral?" Loki asked, irritated. He closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose whilst leaning on his door frame. _

_"I wanted to see you." _

_Loki sighed in annoyance, not noticing that Fandral had purred slightly at the end of his sentence, nor the fact that Fandral had taken a step closer to him. "Well now you have, so-"_

_Fandral gripped Loki's shoulders, making Loki stumble back a few feet despite their height difference. As Fandral lent in to kiss Loki - involuntary on Loki's behalf - he received a swift kick in the groin causing him to cry out in pain as he stumbled backward, before receiving another kick in the chest, easily achievable by Loki as he was tall, had long legs and Fandral was short. The kick made Fandral fall backward onto the floor outside of Loki's bedroom as he curled up in a ball, holding his manhood, wheezing. Loki slammed the door, locking it, before taking another sleeping pill and returning to his cozy, warm, bed. _

_Sif's words from earlier that night re-played in his head. As did Volstagg's taunting, as did Fandral's unwanted flirting. Hogun remained silent, as usual, apart from the odd input here and there - and Thor was his usual, idiotic self. _

_As they all fell asleep - passed out would probably be a better sentiment - Loki found that he couldn't, despite taking his sleeping pills. Their words and actions replayed in his mind and as his inner mischief threatened to surface, he didn't fight against it. _

_Sif woke up to having a short, pixie, un-attractive, dyed permanent black hair-do. Her scream had woken everyone in the house, causing them to crowd around the bathroom in shock._

_As Volstagg looked in the mirror, he no longer had that impressive beard he had been growing. All of his hard efforts, all of his boasting that he had facial hair when Loki was currently in-able to grow any - down the drain. Every single hair on his face had been removed._

_Hogun and Thor hadn't been pranked as they hadn't done anything wrong, whereas Fandral woke up, wearing only his boxers, his leg being handcuffed to the post of Thor's bed. He was on his front, his leg high up as Thor had one of those __monstrously large bunk beds, feeling rather uncomfortable as his head was at an odd angle resting on the floor, his shoulders being the only thing to support him. Not only was his neck in agony, but he found that as he looked up at his body, his leg hair had been dyed bright pink. _

_Needless to say, Loki had been shouted at as he had made Sif cry and though they denied it, Volstagg and Fandral had too. _

_**"Manly tears." **They had said.  
_

_Loki just laughed in their faces._

* * *

For the next couple days, both Tony and Thor had stayed at Loki's bedside from 8am to 8pm. They only left to go to the bathroom or to go and eat and drink whilst they remained there. They were both determined to be there when Loki waked up and seeing as they wouldn't budge, their friends had given up trying to get them out of the room.

Frigga visited several times a day, but seeing as she was still sorting out things with the court, she was rather busy. She had explained everything to Thor, Tony having overheard their conversation as Thor refused to go out of the room to converse with her.

They were going to move to Manhattan. _Manhattan, for Christ sakes. _Loki didn't even know about it yet, which made Tony both angry and upset. Loki may of survived attempted suicide, but in the end he was still leaving Tony to move to Manhattan and he didn't even know it. He didn't even know how much Loki meant to him, how much he cared for him.

Steve, Natasha, Clint and Bruce had all visited often. At least once a day, always after school had finished. Apparently Fury was questioning their absence, but apart from that, nothing interesting had happened, just the same old, boring school that they had grown to despise.

* * *

Loki's eyes fluttered for a moment before they opened, immediately shutting because of the bright light that greeted him whilst doing so. _Was this death? _he thought as he felt his whole body ache. His lungs and torso felt sore and his wrist was throbbing in pain. _Weird, _he thought, as he heard some shuffling either side of him and a rather annoying, constant beeping noise to the left of him.

He attempted to open his eyes again, a rather blurry vision of a teenaged boy with blonde stubble and shoulder length blonde hair leaning over him, grinning. Loki blinked a couple of times and shook his head slightly, trying to clear his vision and mind.

"-He's awake!" He faintly heard, the beeping becoming clearer and clearer the more he woke up.

"-Thor, step back-"

"-Let me have a look!"

"-Guys, don't get too close."

The all too familiar voices sounded in his ears as his eyes focused on Thor, of which was still grinning down at him. Loki stared at him for a moment, not quite believing what he was seeing. His stomach dropped instantly, the feeling of utter distraught hitting him like a tsunami, making the breath hitch in his throat, the tears welling up in his eyes beginning to sting them.

_Why wasn't he dead? _

"Shut up Capsicle. Hey, Thor, help me out. Gonna get him in a sitting position."

_Anthony? _

Loki felt an arm around his shoulder and waist as they helped him up into a sitting position, allowing him to get a better look at the room. Tony was right beside him on the right hand side of his bed, whereas Thor was right beside him on the left. Clint Barton stood at the opposite side of the room, Natasha Romanoff standing right beside him. Steve Rogers was standing by the foot of the bed, looking at him curiously, confused and worried. Bruce Banner was not in the room, at the moment, it seemed.

Thor lent in again to look at Loki. "Brother-"

Loki's blazing green eyes locked onto Thor's - anger, disbelief, betrayal, hurt, distraught apparent in the gleaming green, tear brimmed eyes as Loki shoved Thor away from him, making him stumble backward, the hurt, kicked puppy claiming his face. Loki glanced down at his arm, seeing one of the IV drips in his arm and the feeling of another up his nose, leading down his throat becoming aware of their existence to Loki. His immediate reaction was to pull them out, but he only got as far as tugging at the one that was going down his throat, making him splutter and cough, before a hand stopped him.

"Hey- hey, Loki, stop. It's alright, they're to help you." He heard Tony say, in that quick voice he used when he was nervous or panicking.

Loki looked at him, all of the emotion he was feeling right now being shown on his face as he looked at Tony with sad, tear brimmed eyes. He glanced at the other people in the room, seeing them all standing up having moved closer to the bed, ready to do anything that was necessary.

"Why am I alive?" Loki choked out, his voice hoarse and rough as he hadn't had a proper drink in days as well as the fact he hadn't spoken since he had yelled at Thor at school. When he got no response, but shocked looks as the question was un-expected, he raised his voice, yelling in hysteria "_Answer me_! Why am I alive?!"

He looked down at his hospital gown in disgust, the depth of emotion he was feeling making him tremble. His mind was cloudy, trying to lull him to sleep, but he refused what his mind wanted, he ignored all of the physical pain he was currently feeling, as everything had been overridden by distraught. Distraught at the fact that Loki had failed at dying. One, simple thing and he couldn't do that. He couldn't even die, despite it being better for everyone.

"Me and Thor saved you." Tony said, Loki's eyes immediately meeting Tony's heartbroken, hurt eyes.

"_Why?" _Loki asked, the question barely audible.

"Because..." Tony let out a shaky laugh, running his hands through his hair before stating "Because I care for you, Loki."

As Loki looked into Tony's eyes, he saw no hint of a lie, no hint of hesitation and no hint of betrayal, hatred, disgust nor disapproval.

_Honesty, care, worry. _

Something that made Loki speechless as his stomach turned and that familiar, warm feeling erupted in his chest.


	17. Sounds Like A Plan

Loki's eyes drifted from Tony to the other members of the group that were in his room. It was as if he were finally seeing them after waking up to what he thought was death - an escape from his previous life, that turned out to be the one he was still living. If Loki was being completely honest, which he wouldn't even have to think twice about being so in this situation, he would have preferred not to of woken up to Thor grinning in his face. Grinning like everything was finally going to be okay.

It wasn't, though. Loki knew it wasn't all going to be okay, because he knew for a fact that he would fall into that pit of depression again as soon as the anger coursing through him had diminished. His green eyes hardened and his jaw set, his lips forming a thin line. Despite Anthony's words that had warmed his heart, something he thought he'd never feel again, the anger within him flared up, over-powering everything else.

Thor had brought his friends along with him.

Loki knew for a fact that they didn't care for him. Not one bit. They were just here to support Thor. They were just here on Thor's request, to make it seem like they actually cared, actually wanted Loki to live, to survive. To get through this.

"Brother, we all care about you." Loki heard Thor's voice to the left of him. Gentle, calm, caring. _Too _caring. Almost as if he were talking to a wild animal, a baby animal, someone who needs _help._

He got a short, hysterical cackle in response. "_I am not your brother." _he half-snarled, looking at Thor, taking a couple of deep breathes to try and calm himself down. Thor had that kicked puppy look again. He looked genuinely upset by Loki's words. They had grown up together, played together, fought together. No matter what, even the fact that Loki is adopted does not stop that Thor cares for him. Loves him. Wants to protect him, like any big brother would for their little brother.

Loki looked down at his arms, the IV tube coming out of his arm that would provide him with drugs that would make him sleep. Rest. Provide him with nutrition and all of the things he would need in order to heal. To get better. He looked at it in disgust. He didn't need help. From anyone. No-one had attempted to help him when he needed everyone the most - no-one but Stark.

"Look," he heard Natasha's voice from across the room but he didn't look up to meet her eyes. He stared down, his eyes un-focused at the sheets that covered his legs. "You're adopted. I know that's probably hard for you to accept, but I really don't see why that bothers you so much. I mean, you clearly don't care about Thor, saying that he's not your brother..." Natasha paused, letting what she had said sink in. She was playing with Loki's mind whilst trying to get him to see something. "You can't possibly like Odin for what he's done to you. That leaves your mother - who left you. I can see things from your point of view, Loki, but you need to open your eyes. Can't you see that Thor's trying to help you? Can't you see that your mother left you for your own good? She was trying to divorce your father, separate from him so that she could take you away from him-"

"-Tasha, I don't think that's helping-"

"-Shut it, Clint. This needs to be said." Clint kept his mouth shut after that, doing as he was told. "Just think about what I've said. You're lucky that you even have a parent and a sibling, despite not being blood-related, that cares for you."

Silence crept up on the group that were gathered in Loki's hospital room, making the air feel dense, almost suffocating. All eyes were on Loki, watching for how he would react to Natasha's words.  
Thor wanted nothing more than to go over to Loki and hug him, to tell him that everything will be okay from here on out. To tell him how much he loved him, how much he cared about him as his older brother, despite Loki being adopted. He wanted to tell him how the adoption did not change anything, how it had no effect on his thoughts of Loki.

But he knew he couldn't. Loki would not appreciate it, not at the moment.

Loki was trembling as he said "Get out." quietly. When he was met with silence and wary, shocked, looks he repeated it again, only this time yelling it, his eyes watering. "I said get out!" He grabbed at the bed sheets and turned onto his side, wincing slightly as it hurt his injuries, before pulling the covers over him and curling up so his knees were tucked up to his chest. There was a moment of silence, but then he heard shuffles of feet going out of the door, the door closing and then silence. He took a couple of deep breathes, refusing to let the tears that had collected in his eyes fall. Staring at the white bed sheets that were over his head and body, he could not feel any more exhausted, put down. He had given up, that hadn't changed. Not even now he has woken up from what he thought was death.

_I cannot even **die. **_

"I meant what I said, you know."

Loki jumped and instantly sat upright, throwing the bed sheets off of his head, his eyes darting aorund the room before they rested on Tony Stark, of which was still in his room, beside his bed where he had previously been. His expression wasn't that usual carefree smirk or grin - that usual cheeky, sassy, expression that was on his face most of the time. It was serious, upset, confused. Those deep brown eyes of his looking into Loki's currently dull green eyes, searching for the unspoken answer to Tony's unspoken question.

"What?" Loki responded simply, his voice slightly hoarse as his throat and lungs were still healing from where Odin had 'punished' him. It was painful to speak, to shout, even, but he had to do it. He had to get all of Thor's friends out of his small, isolated, white hospital room. All of them standing there, keeping their distance, looking at him warily as if he would do something unexpected. Something montrous. Something Un-human. He had to get them all out of his room, out of his line of sight. Loki didn't need their faked sympathy, their fake concern and pity.

He had been lied to his whole life. His whole life was one great, big, lie. Why should he have to deal with any more lies, no matter how small, how petty and pathetic they were?

"What I said earlier about caring for you. I meant it." Tony replied, leaning back on the seat beside Loki's hospital bed and putting his feet up on the side of the bed, crossing one leg over the other at his ankles. "Usually I don't really speak about emotions. I- ... really don't know how to deal with them. How to react to them or anything," he rambled, his eyes never leaving Loki's. "But you-" he gestured at Loki, of which stayed silent whilst he was speaking, the only indication on his face of emotion being the slight tug of a frown on his eyebrows. "- You, Loki, bring 'em all out."

Loki's eyebrows knitted together as the last words left Tony's mouth. "Stark, what are you-"

"Hey, hey, I'm speaking. Let me finish." Tony held up a finger, his sassy smirk not quite reaching his saddened eyes. "I guess you can call this a confession," he paused, looking away from Loki's eyes before looking back up at them, thinking carefully of the words he was speaking. "I know you've just woke up and all... and everything's probably a big mess in your mind-" Loki's expression darkened slightly, so Tony quickly saved himself. "-In the sense that you're probably wondering why you're not dead and why you woke up to Thor's stupid face..." he took a breath "But I care for you, Loki. I really do. And I don't say that to many people. I've had countless one night stands just to avoid feeling lonely, just to try and make myself feel loved by someone because it's something I've never had whilst growing up. But you? When I'm with you I forget about all of that and I have no idea why. I told you I'm no good with emotions - in fact - I'm pretty shit with them, but I'm just speaking the truth and I'll tell you now this is not rehearsed or anything, this is just me rambling about the thoughts going through this genius brain of mine."

As Tony was just met with silence and a look of confusion, slight disbelief and shock he stood up, walking over to the end of Loki's bed, facing toward the window so he could look out of it whilst scratching the top of his head, running his fingers through his short, messy, hair.

His hand remained on the back of his head, his short hair tangled up in his fingers as he glanced over at Loki, of which was now staring down at the IV tube going into his arm. "Loki, I know why you did it." Tony stated, earning Loki's gaze to go from his IV tube to Tony's brown eyes - emerald green and coffee brown meeting again. "I know why you did it but you're not not alone, okay? You've got me. I'm here for you. I care for you. So does Thor, so does your mom, even if she isn't your biological one."

And with that, Tony gave Loki a small smile and wave before heading out of the room to give Loki some space. He knew the doctors would need to do some checks on him and that he would probably want to be left alone to think about everything that had just happened.  
Thor had probably called his mother and told her of Loki waking up, so she probably wanted to speak to Loki alone, too.

_I need to change my clothes, anyway. Get something to eat, have a shower. **Coffee. Proper coffee.** Yeah, coffee sounds good. _

_Coffee, food, shower. Then back to the hospital._

Sounds like a plan.

* * *

**I'm so sorry about the lack of updates recently. A lot of crap has been happening - including exams at school - and I've been roleplaying on my Loki facebook account a lot. (I'm not ashamed to admit that. I'm not sorry, either, because it's cheered me up a great deal.) **

**I've also had writers block, one of the reasons why this chapter is so short. **

**But instead of dwelling on it for any longer, I decided to shift through my mind and write something. Anything, just to update, just to let you know I haven't given up on this story. **

**I apologise, again. I'm not in the best of moods, either, so that's why this particular author's note isn't as lively, entertaining or humorous as my other ones. (If they even were to you guys.)**

But yeah. I hope you liked this short chapter. I hope it was up to your standards, because it's not up to mine. Not in my shitty mood haha.

**Akbgrehntiogknroitkhriokngti wrknmgnrwogtr. -dies- Sorry. I'm moaning. I'll leave. ;-; **

**~Sky**


	18. Development

It was four days later – Loki was sitting up in his hospital bed, the horrible fabric of the hospital gown irritating him as he shifted a bit to ensure that his limbs did not go numb. Tony being Tony had brought him gifts, mainly consisting of new books to read to pass the time until he was released from hospital. He may not have said it aloud, but Loki was extremely thankful for this. Reading calms his nerves and relaxes him, making his mind in a much more stable condition during the past couple of days since awakening to Thor's foolish, way too happy face.

Subconsciously itching at his chest, Loki turned the page of the book he was reading. He was halfway through it – The third '_Hunger Games' _book – having read the first two of them the previous two days. He was a quick reader, especially whilst intrigued by a particular story. Tony had also bought him '_The Hobbit'_ as well as the '_Night World'_ series and, as his idea of a joke, '_The Sookie Stackhouse Novels'_ as they held smut within them.

Loki's attention was ripped away from the book as he heard someone clear their throat and looked up to see two people – a man and a woman – wearing uniforms. _Police Officers_, Loki thought bitterly, mentally sighing because he knew what was in store. Interrogations as to why he did what he did, about Odin, about home. They would most likely involve social services, a lot of un-necessary court work and speaking/socializing with people who were attempting to be smart and attempting to know what's best for him.

"Loki Odinson?" the thin blonde asked, her long hair tied up in a pony tail, her eyes framed with little make-up that suited her. She looked surprisingly pleasant for a police officer, yet she also pulled off the fact that she was very serious about the work she did.

Loki nodded, folding the corner of the page he was on before closing it and putting it aside. His eyes went up to the male officer – a man of which was average height, also blonde – his hair cut short though he still had enough to gel up the front of it. "We are here to ask you some questions on your relationship with your Father." The man said.

As Loki's expression darkened upon hearing this, the blonde woman jumped in, introducing them both. "I am Officer McKenzie and this is Officer Betts. The questioning won't take long." She smiled at an attempt to be reassuring, of which Loki closed his eyes briefly, sighing before re-opening them and murmuring a "Very well", shifting so that he was more comfortable.

The man – Officer Betts – got out a notepad and a pen, whilst the woman sat down on the seat beside his bed, of which Tony had been sitting on that morning. He had gone home to shower and bring Loki some food. '_Proper food, instead of this hospital crap. Honestly, being the best hospital in L.A you'd expect them to have decent food...'_ Loki had caught Tony muttering, of which had made him smirk slightly as the shorter man continued to prod at his food.

"What was your relationship like with your Father?" The blonde asked, looking into Loki's green eyes. He looked back into her blue eyes, not intimidated, though Officer McKenzie did not give off the impression that she was attempting to be.

Loki shrugged.

"Words, please." She said sternly.

"Not good, I suppose." He murmured, his eyes glinting with mischief. Loki could have some fun with this.

"You suppose?" She pressed on, Officer Betts writing down notes, staying silent.

"Yes, I suppose."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Not really, no."

Her expression hardened and she looked at him sternly, sharply. "If you want us to sort stuff out for you, you'll have to co-operate with us. We cannot guess everything. We need your help."

"You will most likely not be able to help, anyway."

"Why not?"

Loki shrugged again. "I don't _know, _knowing the police force, you will most likely prove useless."

The woman leaned back in her seat. "Why?" She asked, tilting her head slightly, interested to see Loki's reasoning. She knew he was just fooling around, trying to get some entertainment. Officer Betts and herself had dealt with many teenagers like him – in the need for entertainment other than that people who cared for them had brought along for them.

"I do not _know, _you just _will be _because I said so." Unlike he usually would, he felt un-able to come up with a very good excuse. Loki blamed the drugs that the hospital were giving him so that he went to sleep.

"Hmm, well perhaps we shall leave your Father then, so he can be free, after all he has _apparently _done and all..."

Loki scowled – she had hit one of his vulnerable points and upon his reaction, she now knew so, too. "Fine," he snarled "I shall answer your questions."

Smiling smugly, she leaned forward in her seat again. "I see this is a touchy subject. Sorry. But it's necessary." After a moment of silence, ensuring that Loki was not going to respond to that, she continued, "Your relationship with him?"

"I do not have one."

"Why not?"

"He has never cared for me."

"How do you know that?"

"He has always favoured Thor – my... _step _brother over me. I was always in the shadows, not having any praise, any love or acceptance from him whereas Thor got it all. Thor is the light, I am the darkness."

She nodded, her partners hand flying across the notepad as he wrote down notes. "You mentioned in your note of how he brought violence upon you?"

Loki tensed a bit, this being an uncomfortable subject for him to speak of. "Yes." He replied bluntly.

"We already have the details, though we will need to take some photographs in a couple of minutes to use as evidence. Do you know why he done this?"

"He was an alcoholic and I was the closest, most worthless person he could take his emotions out upon."

"Do you know why he's an alcoholic?"

"What has this got to do with me?"

Officer McKenzie stayed silent for a moment before nodding, leaning back in her seat again. "Right, sorry," she murmured. "Will you let us take photographs of your physical injuries? As previously stated, we shall need them for evidence to use in court."

Staying silent for a moment, Loki thought it through. He saw no harm in this, though he did not trust the officers. "I shall allow you." The two officers smiled gratefully, Officer Betts putting away his notepad to reach into his pocket for the digital camera. "I have a couple of requests, though." Loki added, raising a finger, thinking of how to get the best out of this.

"Which are?" Officer McKenzie asked, frowning slightly.

A well known smirk made its way to Loki's lips for the first time in a long time. "I wish to have a TV in this room, with a supply of films of my choice. I want proper food, longer visiting times for two specific people and..." he trailed off, humming, in thought.

"And?"

"I wish for Anthony Stark to take the pictures."

"...How about you get better food, a TV with films of which can be supplied and longer visiting times for one person?"

"No."

"Yes."

"Then no evidence for you."

The two officers looked at each other, un-sure. "McKenzie, he's black-mailing us-!" Officer Betts whispered urgently to her, glancing back to a still-smirking Loki.

"Fine. We'll be back soon."

As Officer McKenzie dragged a disbelieved looking Officer Betts out of his hospital room, Loki picked up his book and began reading again, rather smug with himself. Now, instead of having to dwell in his thoughts or having to turn to books as his only form of entertainment, he can either watch films of his liking or speak to Tony – of which he had been doing a lot recently, as Tony visited as often as he could for as long as he could. They had, undeniably, grown closer and despite what Loki had attempted to do to himself, which Tony had learnt not to bring up and would rather not anyway, Loki found himself liking Tony's presence and felt quite empty and un-sure of what to do with himself when he left.

Tony had just parked his rather expensive, very appreciated and loved silver sports car in the car park of the hospital after going home to shower, eat and all that. Pepper had checked in on him after his 'very strange' phone call and after much debating he had managed to assure her that everything was okay and that a friend of his was in hospital. Pepper didn't look too convinced – apparently Tony didn't care for many people and judging by his tone over the phone, he must care very much for this person. Tony being Tony waved it off, despite inwardly agreeing, of which he was also certain Pepper saw through. She could read him way too easily, having been there for him for a long time – of which meant that she was used to his sassy attitude, his habits' and how he generally was.

He was walking toward the entrance of the hospital clad in his long sleeved black t-shirt with a short sleeved '_Black Sabbath' _t-shirt over the top of it, his usual dark blue jeans, sneakers and sunglasses. Despite it not being sunny, or even remotely so, Tony Stark had style, and if sunglasses meant more style then he would fucking wear them.  
Two police officers approached him – a very attractive blonde female and a rather disgruntled looking male. Of course, he had lowered his sunglasses and looked at them, messed with them a bit and after his amusement had passed grown serious when they mentioned Loki. And then he laughed, because they approached him looking very serious about Loki wanting _him _to take photographs – on a very crap looking camera, mind you, he could probably make something much, much better – rather than the police officers and that he would not allow them to have the photographs unless he himself took them.

"Hey Loki! Gwen Stacy and Peeta Mellark here approached me as I was walking in and told me that you have a request for me." He wiggled his eyebrows, casually strolling into the hospital room like he owned the place. Which, if he wanted to, he probably could.

Loki's lips curved upward in amusement and he put his book to the side. "Ah, yes, you need to take photographs of me."

"I know, now strip. I want all of those clothes off and I want a couch in here so you can lie on it." He clapped his hands together as if to say 'chop chop' with a grin on his face. As he had been recently, during Tony's visits, Loki laughed – a genuine laugh – upon seeing the two Officers' shocked faces, until they turned amused seeing that it was only a joke.

"You shouldn't have to move off of the bed-" Officer Betts started as Loki began to move, but Loki being the so called 'rebel' as Tony said he was swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, raising his hands to take off the hospital gown, before pausing and looking over at the two officers.

"Out."

"What?" The two officers asked simultaneously.

"You heard the guy – out." Tony went toward the door and ushered the two police officers out, closing the door and bringing out the camera that they had previously handed to him. When he turned back around, Loki had taken off the gown and was standing there in a pair of white boxers, his flat torso and chest on display.

Clearing his throat, he muttered a "Right. Better get this done." Before going over to where Loki was stood. "Show me where the injuries are, Blue-Shoes."

Loki nodded, beginning to point out the different injuries on his body. Tony took pictures of them, trying not to let his eyes linger on the other boys' body for too long, trying to make it look like he was focussing on his job. When he had finished, he chucked Loki back his hospital gown and poked his head out of the door to give the officers back their crappy camera.

"Thank you, Stark." Loki's voice was muffled as he put his hospital gown back on, slightly awkwardly as his wrist hadn't healed yet, though he insisted that he do it himself because he was a stubborn, independent little shit.

"For what?"

"Agreeing to take pictures of me instead of them."

"Hey, I'll take pictures of you anytime. Especially shirtless." Tony grinned as Loki gave him a sharp look, a faint blush – of which didn't go un-noticed by Tony – creeping up on those sharp cheekbones of his.

"Stark..."

"That's my name. Well – surname."

"Do you remember what you said to me four days ago?"

"Urm, yeah. Why?"

Loki hesitated, before deciding to just say it like Tony had. He had not had an inner debate with himself for the past four days when Tony had said those things to him for nothing. "I, ah, feel the same."

Coffee brown eyes met emerald green and just as Tony had sat down in his seat and Loki had got himself comfortable back on the bed, Frigga walked in, beaming. Both sets of eyes went from each other's and fell on her as she stated "Loki, I have news!"

**Hey.**

**I'm sorry if this chapter is a filler, I must admit that despite knowing how I want to end this fan fiction, I have no idea what to write and to be completely honest I have lost interest in this, though I am continuing for your sakes and the fact that I hate leaving things un-finished.**

**I thought it would be better for you all to know. **

**Anyway, I hope you all like the progress in Loki and Tony's relationship. I'll leave it to your imaginations about what they've been speaking about for the past three-four days. ;) **

**Anyway, I've started a new fan-fiction, of which a few of you may already know of. It is called "Ludicrous" and yes, it is a FrostIron fan-fiction. I shall be working on that one a lot more than this one as the idea has been in my head for far too long. Also, it shall probably be better than this one as my writing abilities have improved and I have been /really/ trying to make that one as perfect as possible, though I have only posted one chapter. **

**I hope you've all had a great Christmas and I hope you all have a good new years! **

**Happy holidays and all that jazz! 3**

**~Sky**


	19. Moving On

Over the past couple of weeks, something had changed inside of Loki, and he knew full well what had caused this change. He knew it had to do with a rich boy with that foolish goatee that never failed once to visit him every day during his stay in the hospital. Loki also knew what his feelings toward the other male were – something of which he had realised and learnt to accept.  
So when he heard his mother say that himself, herself and Thor were moving to Manhattan, his stomach dropped and he felt as if something had been ripped from his chest. Something valuable, important... something he wanted to keep, to protect.

No matter what happened in the past to him - Odin beating him, the constant arguing and fighting he had had to endure; that one, painful, drug influenced night with Thor... Loki knew that things would change, now. The inky haired boy had gotten through his past, had survived attempted suicide because of someone that cared for him; someone who took the time to see him for who he really was – someone who bothered to understand him.

After delivering the news, Frigga had left to go and sort some things out at the court. Loki was not foolish; he knew exactly what she was going there to do. In some ways he was thankful, in the sense that she is actually trying to improve their lives. But if she wanted to do that, then why did she not act sooner? Why did she not prevent everything that had happened recently? Perhaps then he would be happy. Perhaps then he would not have attempted suicide. But... if she _had _acted sooner, would he have met Tony? Would Tony have bothered with him? Would he actually have someone that cared for him, as he cared for them?

A heavy silence remained in the room, even after Frigga had delivered the news and Loki had lied to her, assuring her he was okay with moving all of that way. Loki had sat in silence, staring down at the book that was open in his hands, perched on his lap.  
Tony, as per usual, was by his bedside, looking at Loki, rather concerned, though a flicker of pain still remained in his chest – a place where he never thought he'd feel emotions again. Loki agreed to move to Manhattan, agreed to move away from him. Just as everything was getting better, just as Loki was finally beginning to smile genuinely, to laugh... that enchanting laugh. So carefree, finally, just to be ripped away from him, making him start a new life.  
But maybe... maybe that's what Loki wants. To start a new life, to put everything that has happened behind him. _Including me. _

Both sets of eyes – emerald and coffee – snapped up to the door as it opened, a rather cheerful looking middle aged doctor walking in, clipboard in hand.

"Loki Odinson, correct?" Loki nodded, frowning slightly, looking questionably at the doctor. "Your results over the past few days have shown that you're getting back to your normal health at a rather pleasing rate. You are nearly back to full health, which means you shall be able to leave the hospital either tomorrow or the day after." Smiling, the doctor continued, "We have told the news to your mother and she seemed just as pleased as we are." When Loki didn't reply, the doctor cleared his throat and awkwardly nodded in their general direction before leaving the room.

That was it, then. Mrs Odinson had said how they were going to pack everything up and move as soon as Loki was back to full health, returning only if they absolutely needed to attend one of the court meetings – the other paperwork and such could be done through the internet.

It was at moments like these that Tony hated technology.

* * *

Pulling on his dark green v-neck, of which matched his green converse, Loki finally felt comfortable in his own clothes. Shrugging on his black leather jacket, he began packing up the last of his belongings from that wretched hospital room he'd spent in for the past two or so weeks. The IV wire was finally out of his arm, leaving a mark where it had been. It was covered with a plaster, though that did not stop it from irritating him to no end.  
Scowling slightly, he refrained from pulling up his jackets arm, as well as the plaster, and scratching the spot where it had been inserted into his arm.

Combing his fingers through his hair instead, Loki put it into a lazy ponytail, tucking some loose strands behind his ear. He didn't have any of his hair products, let alone a hairbrush to have it in his usual, much preferred style.

"Are you ready, hun?" Looking up at the source of the voice, Loki saw his mother standing in the doorway, a smile on her face. Nodding, he slung his bag over his shoulder and made his way toward the door, glad that he was finally able to move around instead of being piped up in that bed all day long.

There was an empty feeling in his chest. It was only 2pm, but Tony had not visited him that day.

* * *

Working on mechanics in his workshop with loud music – _very loud _music – was how Anthony Edward Stark dealt with his emotions; and that is exactly what he was doing. Singing along to ACDC, because come on, ACDC are _amazing _and you can't _not _have it quiet and you can't _not _sing along to them.

He had taken apart one of his vintage cars and was currently putting it back together, something he only usually did when he had nothing better to work on, though he was only doing it now because he needed to keep busy.

Singing along to '_Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap_', Tony reached for the next part of the car that he needed to add, patting next to him for a moment before grasping onto it. Bringing it up, he held it above him and began fixing it on, something amateur and extremely easy for him to accomplish, and so he done it naturally, subconsciously, whilst his mind wondered despite his attempts for it not to.

Loki was moving to Manhattan.

Possibly the only other person that he truly cared for in the way he did – and returned those feelings – was leaving him. Apart from Pepper and Rhodey, he didn't really have many close friends. Sure, he had Natasha, Clint, Steve, Bruce and Thor, but they weren't exactly close to him. Thor was moving, Natasha was only really there because of Clint, Clint was there because they shared an interest in gaming, Bruce was there because of science and Thor... well, Thor was there because he got along with them all, though he was also moving soon.

Pepper and Loki were really the only two people that bothered to understand him, that bothered to put up with him. Okay, so he had been a persistent little bitch when it came to Loki, but it worked, right? His persistent bitchiness only came naturally.

'_It feels like a touch! A touch too much..."_

"Mute." Tony snapped, Jarvis instantly stopping the music, leaving the workshop in silence. Rolling out on his board from under his vintage car, the former playboy got up, wiped his oily hands on a rag before running a hand through his short, messy hair. He stood there for a few moments, unsure of what to do with himself, before he was snapped out of his thoughts by Jarvis.

"Sir, you have an incoming call from Thor Odinson."

Sighing, Tony rubbed his hands over his face before muttering "Put him through, Jarv."

"Anthony!" Thor's voice boomed, making Tony wince slightly. Jarvis automatically turned the caller's volume down, of which Tony silently thanked his AI for. He didn't make shit things.

"Tony," he instantly shot back, beginning to wonder around the workshop. "What's up, Point Break?"

"Well," there was a pause, making Tony pause and raise an eyebrow. He was about to intervene and question, though Thor began to speak again. "Loki means a lot to you, yes?"

"Uh, huh. No shit. I don't just rush to save anyone and take them to the best, most expensive hospital in Los Angeles and then admit my feelings for them." Biting his lip, Tony stopped himself from continuing before he ended up pummelled into the floor by a defensive big brother.

"Good..." There was another pause. Obviously Thor was quite uncomfortable with having this conversation. "I can tell that you mean a lot to my brother."

"Cut to the chase, big guy."

"...We are leaving today."

"What?!"

"I see that you make Loki happy, as proven whilst he was in hospital. I have not seen him laugh or smile in such ways in years..." Thor hesitated before continuing, "Tony, come over and convince Loki to stay. He is only agreeing so he does not disappoint mother. Even I can see this. He will not be happy starting anew in Manhattan."

Staying silent for a moment, Tony thought things over, before chucking the spanner in his hands onto the nearest worktop. "I'll be right over." He stated, pressing 'end call' on one of the holograms as he passed, rolling his eyes at the caller ID he had for Thor (Thor stuffing his face with pancakes, a giant mug of black coffee in front of him) before grabbing his jacket, heading for his car.

He had a certain tall, thin and extremely attractive black haired male to speak to.

* * *

**Ehm, hiatus, murmurmur, yesyesyes, I know. I'm not even sorry, I've been RP'ing as Loki and it's fuckin' fun! Cheers me up, too. Gah, the my fellow roleplayers are amazing.**

**I couldn't /not/ post something on Tom's birthday, so here's a short chapter. I couldn't make the chapter any longer, as my being literally refused to. I HAD to end it there, because I can see the next chapter being particularly fluffy!**

**Sorry if this chapter seems like it's progressed VERY QUICKLY, which I absolutely despise of in fanfictions I must admit... but I also must admit that I just want this fanfiction to end. xD **

**Sorry. xD**

**~Sky**


	20. Stay With Me

Pulling up beside the Odinson's driveway, he took the keys out of the ignition, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel for a moment. Staring ahead of him in thought, he decided that it was now or never. Loki wouldn't be in there forever, he wouldn't wait forever, either. _It's now or never, Tony._  
Rubbing his hands over his face, he paused, taking a deep breath before opening the door, closing it and locking it behind him, heading for the house.  
Standing before the door, he raised a hand to knock it, stopping short, a small smirk crawling onto his lips.

The former playboy had a plan.

* * *

After returning 'home' from the hospital, Loki had had to empty his bag full of things from his stay at the hospital. He had busied himself by playing very loud music whilst packing the most important; most needed things into boxes, ready to leave early tomorrow for Manhattan. After a while, he had grown a bit hot, and so he had opened his window a bit to let in some fresh air.

Glancing around the room, his eyes fell on the spot by the door of which he had collapsed and nearly died on. Quickly averting his eyes and pushing all thoughts of the past to the back of his mind, he continued to pack, thinking of the new life ahead of him. Thinking of Manhattan, how he will be able to have a new start and forget about everything in Los Angeles. As refreshing and tempting it sounded, Loki had come to realise that it was not what he truly wanted. He knew it was for the better, he knew it would help him, and so he had agreed.  
Despite what had happened in Los Angeles with Odin, with Thor, with being adopted and the attempted suicide, he had also gained something positive as an outcome. He had gained his very first friend – a close friend, of which he enjoyed being around, laughed around, could be himself around without being judged.

Singing along quietly to the loud music he had blasted out, he moved across the room, sealing another full box closed with sellotape. The shadow passed under the gap at the bottom of his door again, Loki's mind quickly recognising it as Thor's shadow. Ever since they had returned to the house, the elder had been floating around Loki's room in the corridor, feeling protective and paranoid toward his younger brother. Or so Loki thought. Thor was actually waiting for Tony's arrival as well as the whole protective side of things.

Seeing the shadow fade as Thor walked back down the hallway, he rolled his eyes and turned to continue packing, stopping short, letting out a shocked yell, the music instantly turning off. Eyes wide, he spluttered a bit, blurting out a "How did you-" quite loud before a hand covered his mouth, a chuckle escaping the other male's lips.  
Loki's eyes flickered to the open window – of which was now even wider – realisation hitting him.

"Chill out, Loks, it's only me," Tony said, slightly out of breath from climbing up the side of the house. It wasn't the worst idea he'd ever had, but it felt as if it was getting there as he was pulling himself up higher and higher, trusting the vines growing up the side of the house. Yeah, definitely not his best idea. "Jarvis shut off the music by the way, so, you know, we could speak."

Loki visibly relaxed, letting out an "Ah, I see." As Tony removed his hand from his mouth.

"Loki? Are you okay?" Thor's voice boomed from outside, his heavy footsteps falling heavier on the floor as he walked down the hallway, directly toward Loki's room.

Eyes widening, Loki quickly shoved Tony behind the door. "Hey-!" ignoring Tony's protests, he quickly signalled for Tony to _shut the hell up _before collecting himself, looking over at the door as it opened, Tony's eyes widening slightly as the door nearly swung open on him. Letting out a small noise, of which Loki covered up by clearing his throat, the young genius breathed as quietly as he could, not daring to move in case he got into trouble with Loki.

"Fine, Thor. Why do you ask?"

"I thought I heard a yell, is all..."

"Ah, no, that would be the music. It got cut short when I stopped it, though." Loki replied, the lies rolling off of his tongue naturally.

"Oh," Tony heard Thor shuffle on his feet awkwardly and he could virtually imagine the big guy rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Well, I shall see you in a little while then." Thor said, giving Loki one last look before glancing around the room, walking out of it, closing the door behind him.

Loki now in view, Tony stayed where he was behind the door, looking over at the taller male. The taller male looked back, leaning his weight onto one of his feet as he crossed his arms over his chest. Momentary silence was broken when Loki asked "What are you doing here?"

"I- erm..." Tony pushed away from the wall, scratching the back of his neck, averting his gaze to the floor by his feet. "Well... to talk to you before you leave, I suppose." He admitted, not seeing any point in lying as Loki would see through it.

Raising an eyebrow, slightly amused, Loki tilted his head ever so slightly. "Is that all? What do you wish to speak about?" he asked, going back to packing various items around his room into the next empty box.

Brown eyes following the tall, slim form, Tony took a breath before speaking truthfully, as Pepper so frequently told and reminded him to do. "Look, Loki, I'm gonna be honest with you," Tony started, eyes still following Loki's form, emerald green meeting coffee brown momentarily when Loki glanced over at him. "I know you don't wanna go."

Pausing in his tracks, Loki continued packing, avoiding eye contact with the other male he cared for. "What do you mean? Of course I wish to go. I wish to have a new start, to forget about everything that has happened and move on."

Hurt flickering across the shorter males face, Tony swallowed before asking, his eyes never leaving Loki's face "So, you wanna forget about me? All of the new friends you've made?"

"Stark-"

"-Tony"

"Tony-"

"Loki." Tony said sternly, earning the taller male's attention. "I meant what I said in the hospital, about caring for you-"

"-As did I-"

"Then _why are you leaving?_" He shot back, cutting Loki short, taking a couple of steps toward the taller boy. "They all care for you. Tasha, Clint, Steve, Bruce... why'd you think they were there? Because they're Thor's friends?"

"Well, yes-"

"Well you're wrong!" Loki fell silent, looking down at Tony as he continued speaking. "Tasha, Steve, Clint, Bruce... they all care for you, Loki! And I do, too! More than any of them!" Tony looked right up into those emerald eyes as he said the next bit, taking another step closer. "I've told you before that I'm crap with emotions, but... but, do you have any idea how I felt? Seeing you lying on the floor, paler than usual, dying right before me?"

When Loki didn't respond, Tony continued. "It scared the crap out of me, Loks. Listen, you may not of been cared for all that much before and you may be adopted and whatever, but you're cared for here. By Thor, by your mom, by me, by the other guys," he swallowed and paused again, "Don't be forced into something to try and make someone proud. I've done the same and... well, it doesn't work, Loki. It just turns you miserable. You've had enough of that."

Tony ran his fingers through his short, messy hair, grimacing slightly at his dirty clothes as he hadn't changed since he had been in his workshop working on that car. "Loki... I know you want to forget everything. I know you want a new start. But you can have that here, please don't leave..."

Loki frowned slightly, his expression softening. "You are right."

"What?"

"I do not wish to leave you all, but..." he hesitated "I do not wish to stay in this house. It holds far too many bad memories."

Tony thought for a moment before his face brightened a bit, as it always did when he had an idea. "You can stay at mine! Or," he cleared his throat upon seeing Loki's shocked expression, "You know, you can just move elsewhere in L.A..."

"You... you wish for me to move in with you?"

"Well," he scratched the back of his neck again, looking away nervously. "It gets kinda lonely in that big house with no-one else around. Why'd you think I created Jarvis?" he openly admitted.

Loki sat down on the edge of his bed, his face stern as he thought things over. "I suppose... that would work," he murmured, adding "I shall have to speak to mother about moving elsewhere within L.A." he stated. "So I can keep in contact with her and so Thor does not have to move."

Tony grinned, plopping down on the bed beside him. "So... when're you planning on moving in?"

"I just said I shall have to speak to mother."

Tony looked at him, not saying anything, looking like the equivalent of a puppy expecting something. Loki looked at him for a moment before sighing, face palming; a small, amused smirk on his lips. "A couple of days, at most, I suppose. I know she shall agree..."

Grinning once again, Tony let out a yell of happiness, falling back so he was lying on the bed, his legs dangling off of the edge.

"Shh!" Loki quickly put his hand over Tony's mouth, chuckling, feeling that grin on the other boy's lips. Looking down at Tony, he looked into those coffee brown eyes, no longer denying that he now loved that particular brown. Both boys silent, they looked at each other, subconsciously moving closer to one another, Loki taking his hand away from Tony's mouth as their faces neared.

"Loki?"

Loki virtually jumped out of his skin, quickly sitting up, his cheekbones slightly flushed as his gaze snapped toward the closed door. "Yes?"

"Is Tony in there with you?" Thor asked.

Glancing down at the male in question, who was looking up at him rather innocently yet cheekily, Loki sighed and shook his head slightly, combing his fingers through his inky black locks. "Yes," he replied, not seeing any point in denying the fact he was, if Tony was going to be loud as per usual. "Yes he is."

"Oh, well..." Thor stayed silent for a moment. "I shall leave you both to speak, then."

Loki stared at the closed door as he heard Thor beginning to walk away, before calling out "Thor! Wait!"

"What is it?" The reply was quick and slightly panicked.

Looking down at Tony again, a small, warm smile tugged at Loki's lips. "Tell mother we are staying within L.A."

* * *

**Sorry for the short updates. I really cannot think of anything else to put into the chapters, so I hope this is okay... **

**The story is coming to an end. Next chapter will most likely be the last, of which will allow me to focus more on 'Ludicrous'! I think it is terrible that I have started writing yet another fanfiction on paper - of which is not Ludicrous - as I still have to continue Ludicrous and Story Of A Lonely Guy. They are based on roleplays I am currently having (yes, I have started two more -sob-) but I must admit, if you guys have liked this story so far, you'll definitely like the ones I'm writing. (If I ever upload them. XD) **

**Thankyou so much for the continuous support, reviews, favourites and encouragement to finish this story for you guys, even if it has lacked the effort I put in at the beginning of the story. I just want you guys to enjoy it, and I know how frustrating it is when an author doesn't update an un-finished fanfiction, so I am terribly sorry for the lack of updates/spacious updates. **

**~Sky**


	21. Holding You Like This

"Sookie is so stupid." Loki muttered, currently sitting rather comfortably crossed-legged on Tony's sofa, one of his 'True Blood' (The Sookie Stackhouse novels) books in his lap as he read it.

"Huh?" Tony called from outside the front door.

"Sookie." Loki murmured.

"...Who?"

"Sookie Stackhouse."

"Yeah," Tony walked past and put something down before heading back through the front door. "I know exactly who that is." He said sarcastically, of which Loki rolled his eyes to as Tony was the one who bought him the books as entertainment whilst he was still in hospital. The boy was, quite proudly, several books into the series.

"Sookie Stackhouse is a waitress that met a vampire, Bill. She can read most minds apart from vampires. Bill was the first vampire she met and loved, yet she is going for Eric Northman!" Loki snorted, rambling on a bit. He blamed his anti-depressants. "Seriously, can she not see that Bill is the one for her?"

There was a brief pause as Tony brought in another box, full of Loki's belongings. "Right," he huffed slightly, wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead as he looked at a rather relaxed looking Loki. "Gonna have to stop you there, Princess, I have no fucking clue what you're rambling on about."

Boxes of Loki's belongings were located here and there of Tony's open living room, the boxes mainly consisting of video games – of all consoles – and books. And there was still a few more to come.

Loki glanced up from his book to look at Tony's rather dishevelled, sweaty state. "Princess?"

"Yeah," Tony snickered, "You sound like such a woman." Upon seeing Loki's sharp look, he quickly went out to get another one of his boxes.

"How much crap do you have!?" he whined when he went past Loki again. Apparently, seeing as he was the stronger of the two and more masculine (As Tony, now regretfully, often joked about) he was to move Loki's belongings into his new home. Tony's 'mansion', as Loki called it. Frigga had agreed to let him stay with Tony, thinking it would do him good in a friends company. Especially a friend that had been so supportive during his time in hospital.  
Herself and Thor were currently searching for a house to live closer to Tony's, away from their previous home. Away from all of the bad memories. Tony had already tried to tell Frigga that there really wasn't much point in searching too close to his house (mansion) as they were really expensive and, well, Tony didn't really live near anybody. There was a huge amount of land either side of his house, and, on one side, the fucking ocean.

"You should not have boasted about how 'masculine' you are." Loki murmured as Tony came back into the room with another box.

"I am, though." He smiled as Loki looked up at him once again, this time, the dark haired boy making a face due to the fact that Tony's black vest was starting to stick to his chest. Upon seeing Loki's face, Tony laughed, lifting up his arms slightly so he could look under them mockingly. "Can't you tell? Manly sweat, Loks, manly sweat."

"That is disgusting." He stated.

"Shouldn't have so much crap, then!" he called back as he went to get the final box. _The final box! _The end of this was so close, oh, so close.  
"Seriously," he started, placing the box by the others, going over to the front door to close it before going over to Loki. "You have so many games and books. Did you ever go outside?" he plopped down on the sofa beside the other boy, of which glanced at his sweaty state again.

"Not really, no."

As Loki went back to reading, Tony drummed his fingers against his leg, glancing at the other boy. It was only silent for a minute or so, yet Tony couldn't even stand that. He went to lean over and peak at what Loki was currently reading, but the silence was cut off by Loki murmuring "Have a shower before you get within my personal space."

"Nope," Tony huffed, though he didn't get any closer to Loki. Drumming his fingers across his leg for a moment, he held back a smirk as an idea came to mind. Lifting one of his arms up, he purposefully went to sniff under his arms, not moving from beside Loki, of which had glanced up at what Tony thought the perfect time.

"Oh, please, tell me you are not going to-" his eyes widened slightly as Tony advanced. "Tony, that is-"

When Tony sniffed his sweat, Loki made a disgusted noise, his face matching. He shoved Tony away from him, of which was now laughing at the inky haired male's reaction. "Tony, no! That is absolutely vile!" he cried, "Get in the shower!"

"But-"

"-Get-"

"-You-"

"-In-"

"-Manly-"

"-The-"

"-Sweat-"

"-Shower!"

"Fine! I'm going!" Tony chuckled, standing up, heading for one of the bathrooms. "I'm going to wash my manly sweat!" he called back, "Man-lyyyyyyy!"

"Revolting!"

"You should see me when I've worked on one of my cars!" Of which was replied to with a groan as Loki fell sideways on the sofa, burying his face into one of the pillows, wondering why he agreed to live with Tony Stark.

* * *

Frigga had visited later on that day, delivering the news to Loki that he wouldn't have to attend court again and give statements, as Odin was to be jailed for a very long time. Of course, the news had pleased Loki, but his mind was currently trying to process that everything had ended now and he could finally move on without worrying. **Everything had ended, now.** All of the arguments, the beatings – everything. Odin was gone; things could only get better from now on.

He was due to go back to school tomorrow with Tony, as it was currently Sunday and, well, you do not have school on Sundays. Frigga had explained everything needed to the school on behalf of Thor, Loki and even Tony, as Tony's parents did not pick up their phones. Busy with business, as per usual. She had explained why the three of them had been absent recently, of which they understood and even offered help, of which she kindly turned down, knowing that Loki preferred to be independent.

Sitting on the balcony that overlooked the sea, Loki looked out at the fading red and orange sky, frustrated upon not knowing how to react or feel about the new found news.  
Happy. He _knew _he should be happy, but he wasn't. Not overly so, anyway. Relaxed. Yes; that was a better word – relaxed. Yes, relaxed, because he could finally not worry about returning home, having to block out shouting. He would no longer have to hide wounds and bruises that would no longer appear on his pale skin. He would no longer have to lie through his teeth, pretending that everything was okay, that he wasn't hurting physically or emotionally, that he wasn't suicidal, that he wasn't depressed – because he wasn't, not anymore.

Loki had Tony, who, at the mere thought of him, made his chest swell with warmth he never thought he'd have. Tony, who had never given up on him, never stopped being persistent or willing to help. They had both admitted their feelings for one another; both admitted that they cared for one another more than friends should. But... what had actually happened to their relationship? They hadn't spoke about it since. Probably because a lot of the time Thor was around, hovering, checking up on Loki, making sure that his little brother was alright. Ah, yes, that was another thing tugging at Loki's mind. _Who his real parents were.  
_If there was one thing Loki truly hated, it was not knowing who he was. Frigga hadn't spoken to him about it, which confused him a great deal. Yes, she had said how they hadn't told him because she never wanted him to feel different. (Which he always had.) And yes, she had said how she eventually was going to tell him, and that she hated how he had found out in the way he did. But never had she mentioned who his true parents were. Sighing, he forced himself to push it to the back of his mind, deciding to ask Frigga of it the next time he saw her.

* * *

"Jarvis, where's Loki?"

"He is on the balcony, Sir."

"Thanks."

"It's a pleasure."

Tony grinned at his creation, inwardly patting himself on the back for making such an amazing AI. Seriously, if it weren't for his baby, Loki wouldn't be here right now. Quickly wiping his oily hands on a rag, he went up the stairs and headed for the balcony.

Seeing Loki sitting there; legs tucked up to his chest, his arms around them, a silhouette against the nearly set sun over the ocean brought a warm smile to his lips. He understood why the other boy would want to sit there at this time of day, and as he headed silently toward him, he made a mental note to take Loki to places that had nice views of the sunset in the future.

Sitting down crossed legged beside Loki; he glanced at him before looking over at the setting sun. Tony's house – or mansion, as Loki called it – was on the Cliffside and looked over the ocean. It was one of the more peaceful Stark homes, and one the young genius preferred, hence why he lived there.

"Hey..." he eventually said, not being able to stand the silence, as per usual. "What's wrong handsome?"

At the new found nickname, Loki gave Tony an odd look, but a small smile tugged at his lips at Tony's ability to know when something was troubling him. Not that he was trying to hide it from the other boy, he merely needed some time to think, and the balcony had been the perfect place to do so. "I merely do not know how to feel about everything now." He murmured, emerald eyes looking back at the beautiful red sunset, his eyes reflecting the light over the horizon.

"Well," Tony shuffled closer to Loki, putting an arm comfortingly around him. He wasn't good with emotions, but that didn't mean he couldn't try. "You should be happy," he started, "Everything's over, finished. You don't have to worry your skinny ass anymore about that bastard."

Loki hummed in thought, subconsciously leaning into Tony's side. "I know," he started, pausing before he admitted, "I feel more relaxed because of it. Content..."

"Good." A smile made its way to his lips as Loki leant into his side, enjoying how close they were. How close they had gotten. Tony had done it – he had successfully gotten through those walls that Loki had put up. He had, in a way, helped with the whole of the other boy's previous situation. Helped Loki through it; providing him with a new place to live, where he could be himself, where he would live freely without any troubles. The other boy now, as much as he denied it, had friends. Friends that they both shared, that they could both joke around with.

To Tony, Loki was truly amazing. Strong, intelligent, so many things that are beyond what he makes people see, and... Well, Tony had fallen in love with it all. There was no denying it any longer – he loved Loki.

"Hey... Loki?" he started, unsure of what, exactly, he was going to say. Perhaps a blurt of his feelings again, like last time. Sure, he had been a 'playboy' in the past. He had flirted and picked up girls – and guys – with ease, but Loki was different. Loki wasn't just some fling, he wasn't a one night stand, nor was he using him. Tony knew he had to word things properly when it came to his feelings and Loki, especially if he didn't want to lose the boy in his arms.

"Yes?" Loki lifted his head slightly, looking up at Tony, his head resting on the others shoulder.

"Where are we?" he eventually asked.

"...Your mansion?" Loki replied, his brows drawn slightly together in confusion.

Tony rolled his eyes. "No, no, I mean, uh, relationship wise..." he paused, "and it's a house- not a mansion. We've discussed that before."

Loki stayed silent for a moment. He had never discussed relationships with someone before, so he didn't really know what to say. Yes, he had previously been thinking of it himself, but that didn't mean he knew what to say on the subject. Resting his head back down on Tony's shoulder, he looked back out at the nearly set sun. "Well I like you, we have discussed that much."

Humming, Tony subconsciously rubbed his thumb over the top of Loki's arm, where his hand was resting, his arm holding Loki close. "I like you too," he said, resting his head on Loki's, half nuzzling his hair. Staying silent for a moment, he decided to bite the bullet and just straight out ask him. "We're friends," he started, swallowing before continuing, "Close friends, and- uh- I was... just wondering if you wanted to take that further?"

"As in..." Loki's voice trailed off, his mind trying to process what Tony was asking him. Tony wanted a relationship with him; he wanted him to be his boyfriend.

"Boyfriends."

That confirmed it. A warm smile crept onto Loki's lips and he relaxed more into Tony's side, into Tony's protective, loving hold. "I'd love to." He replied quietly, forcing his eyes not to water because that was utterly ridiculous.

Tony let out a small, happy laugh and pulled slightly away from Loki, placing his finger under the boys chin, lifting his head up so that coffee brown eyes met emerald green. They both instinctively leant closer to one another, eyes glancing down to the others lips, their lips millimetres apart. "I love you, Loks..." the young genius murmured onto Loki's lips.

"I love you too, Tony." Loki replied his voice soft and quiet, letting out a breath onto Tony's lips before Tony closed the space between them, their lips meeting; this time, Thor was not around to interrupt them.

Both boys were smiling warmly, lovingly into the kiss and their eyes closed, enjoying the feeling inside them of being complete, of being purely happy, loved and loving. Enjoying the feeling of being close to one another, of finally getting to this point in their relationship, because they both knew then and there that from now on, everything would be alright.

When they pulled away, Loki's arms slid around Tony's middle and Tony still held Loki close to his side in that one armed embrace.

"Loki...?"

"...Yes?"

"Everything's gonna be alright now."

Loki smiled. "Because I've got you..."

"And you've got me..." Tony finished Loki's words for him.

"Sookie is stupid..." Loki muttered after a few moments of silence.

"What did she do this time?"

"She should have gone for Eric sooner."

"I thought you liked Bill?"

"I like Eric, now." Tony chuckled.

Over the horizon, the beautiful red sunset went down, but both boys didn't move from each other's embrace. Everything was going to be okay now.

* * *

**-The End-**

* * *

**Author's note; **

**I just wanted to say a huge thankyou to those who have continuously followed this story and have given me the motivation to continue this until the end. This is my first ever fanfiction that I uploaded on this site, though it hasn't been the first that I finished. I know the past few chapters haven't been all that good and there's been a lot of time skips, but I hope this chapter - this ending - made up for it.**

Thankyou so, so much. I seriously didn't even imagine getting the amount of reviews, followers nor favourites I have. It's seriously mind-blowing and I know it isn't as much as other fanfictions on this site have got, but it means A LOT to me, so... thank you. From the bottom of my heart. 

**Especially to one person - one of my close friends. Fran/Elysia. She helped me get an idea of how to end it, of how to get to the ending so THANK YOU. And thankyou for always being here for me, too. CAN'T WAIT TILL MAY. You best not squish my face too much. It gets massacred at school everyday. .**

**Anyway, I've said it a lot in this little section, but... thank you. All of you. 3 **

**-Sky. **


End file.
